O retorno
by Lohrah
Summary: Lily Evans não imaginava que sua vida fosse mudar quando voltou para casa. Ela só pretendia ficar por três meses, até o casamento da irmã, e evitar qualquer tipo de contato com seus ex-colegas, principalmente James Potter. No entanto, ao se aproximar dele e do pequeno Harry, ela se vê encantada pelo garoto e apaixonada por aquele que supostamente odiava.
1. Chapter 1

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquela parábola bíblica. A volta do filho pródigo. O rapaz sai de casa, festeja, gasta todo o dinheiro que tem e, ao retornar arrependido, é perdoado pelo pai.

Assim como o rapaz, eu também estava voltando para casa, mas nossas circunstâncias em nada se assemelhavam. Não gastei todo o dinheiro que tinha, afinal, eu não tive o que gastar. Fui deserdada quando escolhi morar em Londres. Não voltava arrependida e, tenho certeza, não seria recebida de braços abertos. Provavelmente, mamãe fingiria que eu não passava de uma mosca. Bem típico dela. Porque, sim, tenho certeza que meus seis anos de ausência não perderam nenhuma mudança em seu caráter. Não após receber o bilhete dela anexado ao convite de casamento da minha irmã. Estava escrito "não venha".

Ela não me conhecia. Sè conhecesse, saberia que isso me daria motivação necessária para ir.

Estava dando a última aula para minha turma de violino quando Marlene chegou, segurando sacola de compras nas mãos, com um envelope na boca. Decobri que Petúnia iria se casar com último namorado, Vernon, dali três meses. E ela exigia minha presença, sim, porque era o que estava escrito. Pensei em recusar, juro que pensei, mas Marlene e Tonks não me deram escolha. Disseram-me algo sobre fantasmas do passado, família, perdão e mais um monte de palavras que não processei. Porém, Tonks me convenceu ao dizer que Túnia sempre esteve do meu lado, apoiando-me e, de vez em quando, me enviando um pouco de dinheiro. E ela era minha irmã. Foi o suficiente, ela percebeu, Tonks tinha dom para psicologia.

Logo, aqui estava eu, indo de táxi, após um breve voo, para a antiga, conservadora e hipócrita Hogsmead. O lugar que sempre foi meu pesadelo. Ela fora fundada por Godric Griffyndor, um banqueiro de Londres que precisava de um lugar pacífico para morar, assim, ao invés de ir para Bath, com seus então banhos termais, ele decidiu fundar tal lugar. Com cem anos, Hogsmead tinha cerca de vinte e cinco mil habitantes, dentre eles, dois shoppings, um cinema e uma biblioteca - graças a Deus - decente. Era realmente raro alguém sair de lá. Digo, para morar. Afinal, quem não gostaria de viver em uma cidade na qual todos cuidam da sua vida e escolhem o que você deve fazer? Havia uns pucos que planejavam sair também, assim como eu, mas eles nunca foram. Não, "eles" tinham quem os prendesse por lá. Eu não. Por um breve momento sim, mas depois, e hoje agradeço, nada mais me prendia.

Mamãe me deserdou porque eu estava estragando seus planos de um futuro brilhante que envolviam a mim e Amus Diggory. Como se isso tivesse alguma chance de acontecer. Eu faria faculdade ali perto, casaria-me com Amus, um jovem bonito e respeitável - e rico - e teria dois filhos e um cachorro. Eu sempre tive ciência de que ela tentaria direcionar minha vida, mas quando percebi que ela queria governá-la, tive que partir. Tuney chorou por uma semana, apelando para que eu ficasse, mas papai... Papai não disse nada, porém eu podia ver seu leve sorriso de canto. Eu conseguiria fazer algo que ele sempre planejou: fugir de Andrea Evans. Devo ressaltar, no entanto, que na minha pressa de partir, esqueci-me de que não tinha contatos em Londres. Tinha dinheiro para uma semana em um apartamento nada respeitável, graças a papai, e arrumei um emprego logo na primeira semana como garçonete do Bar do Joe, que ficava perto da faculdade. Ah, sim, em relação ao curso, mamãe concordava comigo, embora por motivos diferentes. Ela dizia que meu marido não deveria se sentir inferior a mim ou o casamento não daria certo. Fiz música, no entanto, porque sempre foi minha paixão. Desde pequena. Eu não era nenhum Mozart, não compus aos cinco anos, mas aprendi meu primeiro instrumento a partir dos dois anos. O violino. Logo vieram o violoncelo, o violão, flauta, piano, bateria e, na faculdade, saxofone e berimbau. Eu era muito boa em apenas três, entretanto, o violino, o piano e o saxofone.

Observei a paisagem que se desenrolava. Eu estava perto. Sentia meu coração acelerar e minha boca secando só de pensar no que me aguardava. A única atração da cidade, ao meu ver, eram os bosques. Eles sempre foram misteriosos, como se escondessem segredos milenares. Emmeline dizia que lá viviam bruxas, mas eu nunca dei bola para tal rumor. Desde pequena eu era muito racional. Nunca acreditei em papai noel ou coelhinho da páscoa, a contrário de Tuney, que até os dozes anos enchia suas meias de doces para que o velho noel não passasse fome. Como se balas pudessem saciar a fome de alguém! Emmeline também era muito crédula e, sim, amável, doce, meiga. Apesar de se parecer mais com Tuney, era minha mehor amiga. A única também. Nós éramos grudadas, embora não estivéssemos mais assim quando fui embora. Ela começou a namorar no último ano do colégio e isso acabou nos afastando. Devido a isso e à quem ela estava namorando.

Engoli em seco, sentindo os olhos úmidos. Era por isso que eu nunca cogitei voltar a este fim de mundo, muitas lembranças, a maioria não tão boa.

_Pode parar aqui, senhor.

Paguei o motorista, pegando minha única mala - deixei as outras em casa, ação feita às surdinas porque Lene surtaria -e caminhando ao redor do parque. Sempre foi o meu ugar favorito. O parque era velho e a maioria das pessoas preferia ir àquele que ficava no centro da cidade, mas não eu. Adorava o único brinquedo que tinha ali, o balanço vermelho, que agora estava... Azul? Será que mais alguém via naquele parque um refúgio, quase um santuário? Estreitei os olhos. Havia um garotinho, de costas para mim, que brincava na terra. Não havia nenhum adulto com ele. Bom Deus, os pais dessa criança eram completamente irresponsáveis! Tudo bem, a cidade nem era tão grande e ainda não anoitecera, mas sempre é bom precavir. Praguejei, aproximando-me do menininho. Eu não poderia dar as costas, certo? Minha consciência iria pesar.

_Com licença, garot...

No momento em que ele se virou, senti meu corpo gelar.

Aquele era James Potter.

James Estúpido Arrogante Atraente Potter. O cara que me chamou para sair por dois anos sem desistir, embora eu fosse bem cruel nos modos de recusá-lo. Mas, Potter deveria ter a minha idade e não cinco anos!

E se fosse encantamento? Será que realmente havia bruxas no bosque enquanto eu dizia que aquilo era besteira?

_Você está bem, moça?

Meu Deus! Até óculos ele usava.

_James, o que houve?

Estiquei meu braço, ignorando a expressão confusa de Potter, na intenção de tocá-lo, ver se o que eu via era real.

_Hey, garoto, achei o sorveteiro... Quem... Lily? Lily Evans? O que você ta fazendo?

Sirius Black parecia surpreso.

Não processei na hora, mas agora declaro, os anos foram bons para Sirius Black. Quero dizer, quem não sabia que ele ficaria ainda mais gostoso quando amadurecesse? O cabelo descendo até os ombros, os olhos cinzas, a expressão adulta, a barba por fazer. Ele deveria estar fazendo ainda mais estragos, se é que fosse possível.

_Pare de assustar o Harry, Evans.

Trouxe meu braço de volta. Harry? Deram outro nome a James quando ele voltou a ser criança porque isso é claramento rid...

Oh. Eu sou muito estúpida mesmo.

Santo Senhor, James tem um filho... Tapei os olhos. Quem era a louca que aceitou carregar, por nove meses, um filho do encapetado? Essa mulher, admito, era uma guerreira.

Potter estava casado? Alguém conseguiu esse feito? Quem seria? Jamie, Lully, Sara, Peyton... ?

_Desfaça essa cara, Evans, agora está me assustando.

Lancei um olhar irritado a Black. Pelo visto, ele ainda era um cretino.

_Olá, Black.

Ele se aproximou, com Harry atrás, grudado em sua camisa azul que o deixava ainda mais bonito. Talvez eu tivesse assustado o garoto. Sim, eu o assustei.

_É bom revê-la, Evans. Você está ainda mais bonita.

_Poupe-me.

_Mas continua com o mesmo bom humor.

_E você ainda é... - parei de falar. Aquele pobre garoto já devia ouvir palavras obscenas o suficiente com Black e Potter por perto - foi "ótimo" ver você, Black, mas tenho que ir.

Acenei rapidamente, embora nenhum dos dois retribuisse o meu gesto.

_A gente se vê por aí, Evans.

Não se eu puder evitar, meu caro. Sei muito bem que Black não anda sozinho. Ele e Potter são como siameses.

Afastei-me dali a passos largos, mas consegui escutar as palavras da cria do encapetado.

_Tio Sirius, ela achou que eu fosse o papai.

Arregalei os olhos, ouvindo a risada - que mais parecia um latido - de Black. Eu estava tão ferrada! Nunca mais poderia encontrá-los, teria que me trancar no meu antigo quarto e só sair no dia do casamento. Bom Deus, Potter precisava ter criado um moleque tão fofoqueiro?

Quando cheguei em frente à minha antiga casa, recuei. Eu estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Depois de seis anos, iria encontrar meus pais. Senti minha barriga se contorcer e uma brisa gélida, como se pressentisse que minha vida correria sério perigo a partir daquele momento, envolveu-me.

Não, eu não podia fazer isso. Virei-me, pegando o celular e pronta para chamar por um taxista.

_Lily!

Virei-me, assustada.

Petúnia corria em minha direção, sorrindo. E atrás dela, mamãe parecia querer me matar.

É bom estar em casa.


	2. Chapter 2 - Odeio confraternizações

Oláá, pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês? Então, penei muito pra entender como o site funciona, porque eu queria fazer comentários no capítulo anterior e não conseguia... Fui perceber depois que precisava escrever direto do word também. Me senti meio burra, mas, enfim...

Então, surpresa! Lily voltou e garanto que a maioria não vai ficar feliz. James vai, embora ele não vá querer admitir... Longa história.

Vou agradecer aos reviews recebidos lá embaixo, com todo o meu amor e carinho!

Boa leitura

__Lily, pare com isso!_

_A garotinha, no entanto, pareceu nem escutar o que a mãe dizia. Era o final do dia e ali, no parque, ela se sentia livre. Aquela escola insuportável estava perto do fim, as férias estavam perto._

_Lily não gostava da escola. Os colegas riam dela, do seu cabelo estranho. Diziam que pegava fogo. Ela sempre gostara do cabelo, seu pai dizia que era vermelho como uma batalha épica. Como se Tróia e Esparta estivessem guerreando em sua cabeça. Claro, quando ela pensou que ele dizia isso porque a cor lembrava sangue, não se sentiu mais tão lisonjeada. _

__Inferno, Lily, juro que vou deixá-la de castigo!_

_A pequena Evans riu. Sua mãe normalmente não dizia tais palavras._

_Andrea se gabava em ser uma mulher refinada e paciente, mas a filha caçula a enervava._

__Desculpe, mamãe._

__Tudo bem. Sente-se e se aquiete. Brinque como uma menina normal._

_Normal, normal, normal... Era o que a mãe sempre dizia._

_A garota se sentou, mexendo na areia úmida, fazendo montinhos e rindo. _

_Ela não sentiu quando alguém se aproximou, mas sentiu o impacto e o cabelo cheio de areia. Ofegou, assustada e, ao se virar, encontrou uma de suas colegas de sala. Jane. A garotinha do cabelo cacheado e castanho, com olhos azuis e um sorriso inocente que em nada combinava com aquela ação._

__Oi, foguinho._

_Lily realmente detestava aquele apelido. Arriscou um olhar para a mãe, mas esta conversava animadamente com Eliza Potter._

__Meu nome é Lily._

__Mas foguinho combina mais._

_Jane não estava sozinha. Sara Pexton e Jully Fisher estavam com ela. As três eram inseparáveis. Lily gostava de Jully, quando esta não estava com as outras. A loirinha era bem simpática e até tinha lhe emprestado um lápis da última vez._

__Mas eu não quero que me chame assim._

__E quem disse que..._

_O resto da frase não foi ouvida, entretanto. Alguém havia acabado de acertar um punhado de areia na cabeça de Jane. Enquanto a garota se virava, furiosa, Lily não conseguiu conter o riso._

__Guerra!_

_A guerra de areia, no entanto, não foi muito longe. Os pais longo entraram em ação, acabando com a brincadeira. Lily escutou um sermão de meia hora por parte de sua mãe, ouvindo, repetidamente, que ela era um desastre, as brincadeiras estúpidas eram sempre culpa dela, por Deus, ela não poderia ser mais como a irmã? Lily gostaria de ser como Tuney, ela era perfeita._

_Enquanto esperava a mãe terminar de conversar com Eliza, Lily, balançando as pernas e cantarolando, foi abordada por uma menina._

_Era Emmeline Vance, também da sua turma. E a garota que havia jogado areia em Jane._

__Oi, Lily._

__Oi. Você deixou Jane muito irritada._

__Ela é muito chata, mereceu. _

_Emmeline era a típica garota propaganda. Os olhos azuis, o cabelo liso sempre arrumado, e as covinhas que deixavam seu sorriso ainda mais bonito. Era meio parecida com Tuney, embora ninguém pudesse ser tão bonita quanto a irmã._

__Você vai fazer alguma coisa nessas férias? A gente podia brincar na minha casinha._

_Lily ficou surpresa. As duas nunca haviam se falado, mas Emme parecia ser muito legal, então, por que queria ser amiga dela? _

__E você podia ir em casa pra gente cantar no karaokê da barbie._

__Legal! A gente se vê amanhã, Lily!_

_E acenou, indo embora junto com a mãe._

_E ali, com oito anos, Lily Evans encontrou aquela que seria sua única e melhor amiga por nove anos._

_Então, você realmente veio. Não achei que viesse, quero dizer, não achei que teria tamanha cara de pau. Meu Deus, que roupas são essas? Você não as comprou num brechó, não é? Não suportaria saber que um Evans está comprando roupas de segunda mão. Não que você seja mais uma Evans em minha opinião, mas a sociedade não pensa assim. Senhor, você engordou! Quanto está pesando?

Suspirei, olhando pela janela. O quintal estava bem cuidado, com as árvores frondosas e o balanço de madeira todo trabalhado que papai comprou quando eu tinha dois anos. Será que minha roseira ainda estava lá?

_... E seu pai acha melhor que você volte a ficar no seu quarto, mas eu o transformei em um closet. Então, você ficará no quarto de hóspedes e...

Eu já sabia que iria ficar no quarto de hóspedes. Tinha dormido lá noite passada, mas mamãe gostava de reforçar suas opiniões. Ela estava querendo dizer que eu era uma ingrata que não deveria estar ali. Eu não era bem vinda. Não que eu não soubesse disso, a cidade inteira deveria me odiar, o que mostra o quão inteligente eu sou, afinal, quem, em sã consciência, voltaria para um lugar onde era odiada?

Ligaria para minhas _amigas _mais tarde e diria que elas eram umas idiotas. Aquilo não resolveria meus problemas.

_... Lily, você está me ouvindo?

Fixei meus olhos em mamãe. Ela parecia mais velha, não que eu fosse dizer isso a ela. Mas seus olhos pareciam cansadas, assim como os pés de galinha mais acentuados. Ela ainda continuava linda, no entanto, o cabelo loiro com mechas ruivas, naturais, olhos verdes, o rosto anguloso e o nariz arrebitado. Sempre arrebitado. Mamãe tinha um corpo esbelto, mantido com muita ioga e ginástica. Quando era pequena, orgulhava-me de possuir a mãe mais bonita de Hogsmead. Conforme fui crescendo, esse sentimento não prevaleceu.

_Sim, mamãe.

_Pois não parece! A prova de vestidos de Tuney é hoje à tarde, as amigas dela virão, então, comporte-se.

Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Ninguém sabia que mamãe havia cortado relações comigo. A cidade inteira pensava que, embora morasse em Londres, mantivesse contato com minha família. Mamãe poderia me odiar, mas ela precisava de mim para contribuir com sua boa imagem.

Terminei minha torrada no momento em que papai entrou na cozinha. Ele sorriu largamente para mim, dando-me um beijo carinhoso na testa e um bom dia. Meu coração se apertou novamente ao vê-lo. Ele parecia tão frágil. O cabelo já estava branqueando, estava mais magro do que me lembrava, assim como bem mais baixo. Ele me recebeu, ontem, tão efusivo que compensou todo o desprezo vindo de mamãe. Embora conversássemos por telefone, às vezes, eu me senti muito mal ao vê-lo. Deveria ter vindo visitá-lo. Independente de mamãe e dos demais, eu deveria ter vindo. Por ele e por Tuney. Mas, eu admitia, era medrosa demais para isso.

_Você se transformou em uma linda mulher, Lily. Agora, conte-me sobre Londres.

Sorri, pegando sua mão e comecei a lhe contar um pouco sobre minha vida. Mamãe já havia se retirado para sua aula de ioga, então, sentia-me à vontade.

_Bom dia, papai. Bom dia, Lily. Deus, estou tão nervosa! Mal posso acreditar que vou escolher meu vestido hoje.

Tuney parecia mesmo à beira de um colapso. Ela estava adorável. O cabelo loiro preso numa trança, o corpo emoldurado por um lindo vestido rosa, de verão. Petúnia sempre foi a mais bonita. Ela era alta, esguia, sensual. Usava roupas elegantes e estava sempre bem arrumada. Sentia-me como um patinho ao seu lado. Não que eu ainda usasse roupas pretas e coturnos, não, minhas roupas eram bem normais até, mas o sentimento não passava. O que era estranho, dado que vi mulheres lindas em Londres, sendo que morava com uma delas, Marlene.

_Não se preocupe, Tuney, nós vamos encontrar o vestido perfeito.

Segurei sua mão.

Os olhos dela se fixaram em mim, enchendo-se de lágrimas. Ela sabia o que eu estava tentando fazer: ser uma boa irmã.

_Obrigada, Lis. Por que você não termina logo esse café e vem comigo? Tenho certeza de que quer olhar sua roseira.

Levantei da cadeira imediatamente.

_Vamos agora!

Beijamos papai, que iria trabalhar logo, e fomos em direção aos jardins.

Tuney começou a me contar sobre Vernon e a família dele, como começaram a sair, o que fizeram, como foi o pedido de casamento, o que ela sentiu, tudo. Eu me senti um pouco preocupada. Ela não percebia, mas eu via claramente como as mãos de mamãe planejaram tudo aquilo.

Minha roseira estava bem. Sorri. Agachei-me à sua frente, admirando-a, enquanto sentia meus olhos pinicarem.

_Você cuidou bem dela, Tuney. Obrigada.

_Era uma forma de me manter conectada a você.

Suas palavras foram o suficiente. Abracei-a com toda minha força, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

_Eu sinto muito, Tuney! Mesmo! Deveria ter estado aqui! Deveria ter vindo ver você e papai... Sinto tanto.

Ela riu, embora o som fosse trêmulo.

_Tudo bem, você está aqui agora.

Eu estava terminando de desempacotar minhas coisas, logo após o almoço, quando ouvi a campainha tocar.

Tuney havia saído para buscar Peyton, sua melhor amiga e uma das madrinhas, então em acabei ficando sozinha. Aproveitei para tomar um banho, arrumar minhas coisas e me preparar para o encontro da tarde. Eu sabia que iria me encontrar com ex-colegas e sabia que elas não seriam simpáticas, mas, eu deveria aguentar. Não poderia estragar as coisas. Tuney não merecia aquilo. Ela havia me mostrado a programação dos próximos meses. Essa semana, escolha do vestido. Teríamos ainda uma confraternização no clube, a festa de noivado, dias de spa, escolha de maquiagem, penteado, lingeries, despedida de solteira e, finalmente, o casamento. Então, eu teria que saber conviver. Pacificamente.

Eu era uma pessoa pacífica...

A quem eu queria enganar? Eu não era nem um pouco pacífica! Nunca fui.

Respira, expira, inspira. Sentei-me e coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos, tentando me acalmar.

_Lily, estamos te esperando.

Levantei-me de súbito ao ouvir a voz de minha irmã. Não podia fazer ninguém esperar. Seria mais um pecado meu.

Abri a porta, sorrindo – pelo menos eu esperava que fosse um sorriso.

_Vamos lá!

Tuney riu.

_Estou tão animada! Os vestidos parecem ser lindos!

Isso, eu estava conseguindo fingir animação.

Mamãe nos esperava na sala. Ela conversava com Pierre, o dono da boutique de vestidos. Meu vestido de formatura saiu de lá. Ele era realmente lindo, descia até os joelhos, preto, com uma faixa branca, e um decote nas costas que surpreendeu todo mundo.

_Petúnia, Pierre trouxe a última coleção. Venha logo!

Tuney correu até os vestidos, animada. Ela parecia uma criança prestes a ganhar um brinquedo novo.

_Olá, Lily.

Ao meu lado, Peyton me dava um sorriso forçado. Eu sabia, era mestre nesse tipo de sorriso, embora não o usasse há muito tempo. Ela era uma garota delicada e muito elegante, eu sabia que não me diria nada agressivo, ela amava Petúnia demais para me tratar de tal modo.

_Oi, Peyton. Você está ótima.

_Você também.

Nós nos viramos ao ouvir o grito animado de Petúnia.

_Ela parece se divertir.

Sorri, esperando que Peyton concordasse, mas esta apenas assentiu, meio contrariada. Atitude estranha, mas deixei passar.

Eu não tinha ouvido quando mais pessoas se juntaram a nós, então, foi difícil conter a queimação em meu estômago. Beth, a empregada, vinha com mais duas mulheres. Apoiei-me na mesinha, tentando recuperar a calma enquanto Jane e Sara cumprimentavam mamãe e Tuney.

Elas não pareciam muito diferentes de quando tínhamos 17 anos. Espera... Não, Sara com certeza não estava com esse volume no ventre. Eu diria que ela estava com três ou quatro meses.

Eu previa o ódio com que elas me olhariam e não me decepcionei. Jane cumprimentou Peyton e logo veio me dar um beijinho no rosto.

_Lily, sempre surpreendendo.

_É bom vê-la, Jane.

_Cachorra, vadia, puta, piranha. Gostaria de jogá-la do alto da Notre Dame._

_Eu não posso dizer o mesmo.

Pelo menos uma de nós era sincera. Sorri como se ela tivesse me dito um doce elogio.

Ela se afastou rapidamente, sentando-se no sofá. Pude vê-la conversar animadamente com mamãe, como se fossem grandes amigas. Bufei.

_Você continua uma dama, _querida_.

_Você está ótima, Sara, quantos meses?

O olhar dela se tornou sombrio.

_Eu não estou grávida.

Oh-oh! Tapei minha boca rapidamente, não seria nada agradável se eu começasse a rir. Se Sara não estava grávida, ela realmente deveria começar a fazer ioga com mamãe. Urgentemente.

Observei a interação das quatro, enquanto Petúnia ia e vinha com vestidos cada vez mais lindos.

Era óbvio que eu havia perdido muita coisa. Elas falavam sobre acontecimentos e pessoas que eu não havia chegado a conhecer. Elas riam e confabulavam e, sim, pareciam ter gosto em me deixar de fora. Não que eu pudesse culpá-las. Eu era a estranha, não pertencia mais àquele lugar.

Pelo que entendi, Jane havia se casado com Amus Diggory e Sara estava de olho no novo médico da cidade, Edgar Bones. Os dois teriam um encontro naquela semana.

Eu podia ver mamãe e Jane. Ela era a filha que eu nunca fui. E esse pensamento me doeu. Ela era bonita, como Tuney, havia se casado com Amus e levava a vida que mamãe desejou para mim. A vida que eu nunca quis.

_O que você acha, Lily?

Todas se viraram na minha direção. Pelas últimas duas horas eu havia visto mamãe opinar sobre qual era o melhor vestido, como se fosse ela quem iria se casar. E agora Tuney estava perguntando minha opinião. Aquilo com certeza não diminuiria o ódio que elas sentiam por mim.

Levantei-me do sofá. Tuney estava com um lindo vestido rodado, volumoso.

_Ele é lindo, Tuney, mas o anterior ficou perfeito em você.

E havia ficado mesmo. Ele era estilo sereia, com detalhes em flor espalhados e uma fileira brilhante no contorno do decote. Parecia ter sido feito para ela.

Os olhos de minha irmã brilharam.

_Foi o que eu mais gostei também! Está decidido, pessoal! Vou levar o estilo sereia.

As garotas sorriram e disseram ser uma ótima escolha. Mamãe não tentou esconder seu desagrado.

_Mas, querida, ele é tão simples!

Realmente pensei que Tuney fosse acatar à ideia dela, mas minha irmã me surpreendeu.

_Eu já escolhi, mamãe.

Arregalei os olhos, realmente surpresa.

_Precisamos comemorar! Vamos ao Três Vassouras!

Três Vassouras? O que, em nome de todos os santos, era aquilo? Uma loja de objetos para casa?

_Sim, hoje é dia de tequila grátis! Vamos curtir e _olhar_ bem.

Sara riu de seu próprio comentário, assim como as demais. Novamente, senti-me uma intrusa.

_Eu vou deixá-las, então, não irão querer uma velha com vocês.

Oh, sim, mamãe, quem você pensa estar enganando?

_Você nunca ficará velha, Andrea! E é claro que vai conosco, não seria a mesma coisa sem você.

Elas se levantaram, rindo.

_Então, nós nos encontramos mais tarde.

Assisti a despedida lenta e cansativa, espelhando meu cansaço. Estranhamente, sentia-me exausta, muito mais do que quando passei noites acordadas por causa de provas nos dias seguintes.

Quando fiquei a sós com Tuney, sorri para ela.

_É um vestido incrível. Você será a noiva mais bonita que essa cidade já viu.

Ela riu, abraçando-me.

_Você vem hoje?

Minha irmã parecia dividida. E eu a entendia. Ela queria estar comigo, mas queria estar com suas amigas e a combinação dos dois não parecia dar muito certo.

Balancei a cabeça.

_Você precisa de uma noite com as garotas. Divirta-se.

Seu alívio foi visível e tentei não deixar que isso me machucasse, eu não tinha o direito de me sentir assim.

_Ah, aliás, o que é esse tal de Três Vassouras?

Após um bom banho, quente e demorado, deitei em minha cama. Petúnia deveria estar se divertindo a uma hora dessas. No bar de Sirius Black. Ri comigo mesma, parecia realmente algo que Black faria. Seus pais ansiavam para que ele se tornasse advogado ou engenheiro e o homem ia lá e abria um bar. E eu apostava que a clientela era fiel e assídua. A mulherada toda deveria ir para lá. Sirius Black como barista, deveria ser uma visão e tanto.

Black me fazia pensar em Potter. E no fato dele ter um filho. Um garotinho tão bonito quanto ele, mas fofoqueiro. Ele havia superado então a morte dela? Ele estava casado? Não tivera coragem de perguntar nada a ninguém, eu sabia que aquilo não seria bem visto, nem mesmo por papai. Nenhum deles sabia dos sentimentos que eu um dia nutri por James Potter. Nem saberia, ninguém saberia.

Deprimida, liguei para Marlene.

__Você não deveria estar numa sessão de amassos com algum ex-colega?_

Era assim que ela me atendia. Eu ri, embora o som fosse trêmulo.

_Oi, Lene.

__O que houve? Você está chorando?_

Merda. Enxuguei os olhos, tentando melhorar minha voz.

_Não, estava cochilando.

__Sei. O que for que estiver acontecendo, despeje._

Foi o que eu fiz. Contei sobre o dia de hoje e de todo o turbilhão de emoções que me envolveram. Quando acabei, Lene ficou alguns instantes em silêncio.

__Fico feliz por você e Tuney. Sério. E é realmente admirável que você esteja levando a felicidade dela em primeiro lugar, mas não aceite nenhuma merda, okay? Se essas vadias encheram o saco, dê um murro nelas, você se sentirá melhor. Lily, meu bem, nós sabemos que você precisa passar por isso, não vamos simplesmente fingir que tudo estava bem antes._

Eu sabia a que ela se referia.

_Eu sei. Quanto ao soco, tentador.

__Não acredito que você passou pelo caso clássico de "acho que você está grávida, mas só está gorda". Meu Deus, isso é hilário._

_Que bom que você se diverte com minha vergonha, amiga.

__Sempre, querida. Queria estar aí para ver isso._

Eu também queria.

__Tonks está te mandando um beijo cheio de amor. Ela está eufórica, pois vai sair com o vizinho de cima._

_O senhor Delícia?

Senhor Delícia era o nosso vizinho de cima. Ele era simplesmente um deus grego, um presente dos céus à humanidade. É claro, perdi meu interesse assim que contei o número de mulheres que iam e vinham do seu apartamento. Eu tinha certeza de que seu corpo era mais frequentado que o Mac Donalds.

__O próprio. Ele estava muito delicioso essa tarde. Estava lavando o carro, sem camisa._

_Hmmm... Conte-me sobre isso.

Rimos. Ela estava me dizendo sobre seu mais novo artigo quando ouvi batidas na porta.

_Sim?

_Lily, querida, você não gostaria de juntar à mim?

_Sim, papai, já vou.

Despedi-me de Lene, prometendo ligar logo, e passei a noite ao lado de papai. Jogamos cartas, enquanto ele me contava sobre a prefeitura e os escândalos do novo prefeito, Amus Diggory. Puxa, Jane com certeza estava orgulhosa de sua conquista. Eu lhe contei um pouco sobre Marlene e Tonks e algumas das situações embaraçosas pelas quais passei. Encostei-me em seu peito, depois, lendo meu antigo livro da Jane Austen enquanto ele fazia contas em seu caderno. Fechei os olhos, era exatamente como quando era criança. Sorri, sentindo-me bem. Não precisávamos dizer nada, era como se, para nós, nunca estivéssemos separados.

Segurei meu chapéu com força. Estava ventando muito naquela sexta-feira e o maldito chapéu não parava na minha cabeça. Por que as outras mulheres não pareciam estar tendo esse mesmo problema?

Passei a semana inteira em casa. Aproveitei para conversar mais com Tuney e papai. E com Beth e o jardineiro, senhor Sanders. Eu tentei transformar minha estadia em algo não tão estranho e distante, talvez estivesse tendo sucesso. Mas não com mamãe. Encontrei-me com Peyton e Sara mais algumas vezes, mas fiz questão de serem encontros breves e indolores, não dando tempo para que a última me dirigisse qualquer comentário. Na verdade, eu saí de casa sim, uma vez, quando fui ao mercado com Tuney. Ela queria potes e mais potes de sorvete para a confraternização e acabei me encontrando com Dorcas Madoweas. Foi uma surpresa agradável. Nós não tínhamos sido grandes amigas, mas no meu último ano, aproximei-me muito dela e de Héstia Jones. Elas eram dois anos mais novas, encontramo-nos um dia na biblioteca, após minha rotineira fuga do mais novo casal de Hogwarts – lê-se, minha escola - , e as duas cochichavam, atrapalhando minha leitura. Ao contrário de fazer o que normalmente faria, mandá-las calar a boca, comecei a conversar também. A partir daquele dia, passamos a nos encontrar todos os dias naquele lugar. Tornou-se meu refúgio.

Dorcas não sabia, mas ela e Héstia foram muito importantes para mim.

_Lily, meu Deus, eu ouvi Sirius dizer que você tinha vindo! Você está linda! A gente precisa sair!

Eu ri de sua animação.

_Claro que sim! Você está muito bonita, também. Héstia está bem?

Ela começou a me contar sobre a outra, mas logo Tuney nos interrompeu, dizendo que já estava pronta para ir. Assenti, despedindo-me de Dorcas. Trocamos nossos números e fiquei feliz ao saber que tanto ela quanto Héstia estariam nessa festa de confraternização.

Eu estava nervosa. Ao checar a lista de convidados, eu vi que me encontraria exatamente com pessoas que não queria. Benjy, Potter, Lupin, Black, Sara, os pais de Emmeline. Engoli em seco. O dia seria muito divertido. Pelo menos eu estava bem vestida, observei, mamãe simplesmente me olhou e não comentou nada assim que viu minha roupa. Eu deveria estar excelente, já que ela sequer soltou um comentário crítico. Alisei meu vestido verde, olhando para meus saltos pretos. Eles tinham sido um presente de Marlene. Eram um Jimmy Choo. Lindos, magníficos, divinos. Eu chorava toda vez que me lembrava desse presente maravilhoso. Amaria Marlene até o fim.

Escutei _Burn_ começar a tocar. Levantei minha sobrancelha, uma proeza que domino desde os dozes anos. Aquela não me parecia uma música conveniente para aquela ocasião.

_Lily Evans! Querida, que surpresa!

Virei-me, encontrando-me com Eliza e Charles Potter. Eles, com certeza, eram as pessoas mais queridas daquele lugar. Sorri verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquele dia, abraçando-os. Eu havia aprendido a tocar piano com Eliza Potter e acabei desenvolvendo uma afeição bem grande por ela. Os dois, ela e o marido, eram gentis e educados e acabaram por se tornar o meu exemplo de como um casal deveria ser. Ambos tinham cabelos pretos, embora os olhos de Charles fossem verdes. Ele e o filho se pareciam muito, mas os olhos de Potter eram de sua mãe.

_Que bom vê-los, senhor e senhora Potter!

_Por favor, Lily, não nos chame assim.

_Sim, querida, sinto-me velho.

Ri, sentindo-me um pouco mais animada.

_Desculpe, mas mamãe está por perto, devo me comportar como uma dama.

Eliza riu, olhando para minha mãe que parecia me vigiar, como uma águia.

_Ela está feliz por você estar aqui, sabe?

Assenti, nem um pouco convencida, mas não iria despejar meus problemas em cima deles.

_Liza, Charles, queridos!

Vi quando Sara e Diggory cumprimentaram o casal Potter.

Liza?

Liza?

Perguntei-me o quão íntima elas eram, mas, ao olhar para a expressão forçada de Eliza, percebi que não eram melhores amigas. Sim, fiquei aliviada, talvez fosse egoísta, mas se Sara tivesse se tornado íntima de mais alguém importante para mim, eu gostaria de morrer. Sim, extremamente egoísta. Quem se importa?

_Olá, Lily. Você está ótima.

Eu queria dizer que ele não podia me chamar de Lily, mas me contive.

_E não está querido? Ela finalmente se livrou daquela coleira! Embora as sardas continuem bem destacadas.

Sorri, querendo prender uma coleira nela.

_Obrigada, querida.

_Lully, Mike, Christine, Lily não está ótima?

Meu rosto instintivamente se contraiu. Mike e Christine eram os pais de Emmeline. Recuei, vendo-os se aproximar, com expressões indiferentes, mas delatados pelos olhos ferozes.

Meu chapéu escolheu exatamente esse momento para voar. Tentei pegá-lo, mas o vento o fazia ir de um lado para o outro em uma dança esquisita. Eu sabia que não estava sendo educada, mamãe me mataria depois, mas eu precisava fugir dali. Ao pular, tentando pegar meu belo fugitivo, perdi o equilíbrio. Fechei os olhos, esperando pela queda que nunca veio.

Ao invés de me encontrar com a grama úmida e pinicante, senti braços quentes me envolverem. Eles me seguraram com firmeza, meu rosto na curva do pescoço dessa mesma pessoa. Um cheiro amadeirado invadiu minhas narinas. Era bom.

Afastei-me rapidamente, sentindo meu rosto arder.

_Obrigada.

_Tenha mais cuidado, Evans.

Levantei os olhos para meu salvador. Senti minha garganta secar.

James Potter me olhava como se nunca tivesse deixado de me ver, como se eu fosse apenas algum conhecido.

Ele vestia jeans azuis, camisa social e _All Star_. Não estava adequado para um evento daquele, mas estava realmente bonito.

O cabelo continuava arrepiado, displicente, revolto. O corpo era, bem, bom. Muito bom. E ele estava sem óculos! Era alguém muito diferente sem óculos. Os olhos castanhos, levemente esverdeados, eram profundos. Eu não conseguiria ver antes, mas após ter sentido, conseguia ver seus músculos.

Ele estava ainda mais sexy. Ainda mais.

E eu obviamente continuava sem graça, dado que ele me olhava daquele jeito.

Eu iria dizer algo, realmente iria, mas alguém interrompeu minha intenção.

_Papai!

Um garotinha, deveria ter uns cinco anos, com lindos cabelos pretos, correu na direção de Potter, pulando em seus braços.

Meus olhos deveriam estar do tamanho de bolas de golfe.

Ele também tinha uma filha? Será que eu veria sua mulher hoje?

Ao lado de Potter, surgiram Black, Lupin e o moleque fofoqueiro... Harry? Ao me ver, o garoto se escondeu atrás das pernas de Black.

_Uau, Evans, suas pernas estão ótimas!

Arregalei ainda mais os olhos, se isso ainda fosse possível, chocada com aquele comentário cretino do Black.

Eu queria lhe dar uma resposta bem mal educada, mas fui envolvida por dois braços calorosos.

_É bom vê-la, Lily.

Sorri para Remus, um pouco surpresa. Ele não me odiava? Certo, ele não tinha diretamente um motivo, mas eu esperava que ele não me tratasse tão bem assim.

_Oi, Remus.

Black abriu os braços, como se esperasse também por um abraço. Isso me fez revirar os olhos.

_Nem pensar, Black.

Ele riu, mostrando todos os dentes.

_Então, Evans, hoje você não poderá confundir Harry de novo!

E riu ainda mais, deixando-me ainda mais corada. Ele tinha que trazer isso à tona! Arrisquei um olhar para Potter e para a garotinha em seus braços. Ele me parecia indiferente, enquanto que sua filha me olhava com adoração.

Oi? Por que essa menina me olhava daquele jeito?

Não fui a única a notar, dado que Remus perguntou logo em seguida:

_O que foi, Sophie?

Era um nome bonito. Combinava com aqueles cachinhos e olhos verdes.

Mas a garotinha não respondeu, somente continuou a me olhar como se eu fosse uma deusa.

_Harry, Sophie! Queridos!

Sophie rapidamente desceu do colo de Potter e, junto com Harry, correram para abraçar Eliza.

Senti alguém colocar uma mão em meu ombro.

_Lily nunca se cansar de fazer uma cena! Venham, garotos, a festa sempre fica melhor com vocês.

A piranha havia me insultado e flertado com os três em uma mesma frase! Jura? Diggory não se importava com os olhos cobiçosos de Sara em cima dos três?

Eles se afastaram, não sem antes Remus sorrir mais uma vez para mim.

Peguei duas taças de champanhe que um garçom estava servindo. Virei os dois de uma vez. Seria uma longa festa.

Então, queridos? Maior que o anterior, certo? Kkkkkkk

Vou postar uma vez por semana, provavelmente no domingo, que é quando tenho tempo.

Agora, quem não sabia que era o James quem a segurou? Eu até pensei em colocar outra pessoa, sabe, deixar menos clichê, mas não deu. Amo clichês.

Alguém se arrisca a explicar toda essa "indiferença" dele? ;)

Não, não vou deixar ninguém morrer agoniado. James não é casado.

E, dancinha, o próximo é no ponto de vista dele, tenho certeza que vão se divertir com esses cinco!

E, respondendo aos reviews:

**Ana Paula Nascimento: **Que bom que gostou! E o que achou deste? :D

**Biatriz Alencar: **Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Fiz com muito amor e carinho. Beejos.

**Karinne: **Estou lisonjeada pelo seu review então :D Tem razão, por isso estou me esforçando para sair com algo decente. Mistérios... kkkkkkkkkkkk Não demorei tanto assim, certo? Beeejos.

**Juliana: **Aqui está, fresquinho! Espero que tenha gostado! Beeejos.


	3. Chapter 3 - Totalmente indiferente

**Oláá, pessoas! Demorei um dia a mais, mas cheguei :D**

**Então, esse aqui é no ponto de vista do James. A história terá mais narração por parte da Lily, mas, eventualmente, eu colocarei o foco em James. Ele nos propiciará algumas histórias interessantes ;D**

**Foi um pouco estranho escrever esse capítulo, é mais fácil para mim escrever no ponto de vista de garotas, então, tentei pensar como um cara... kkkkkkkkkkkkk Gostaria da opinião de vocês sobre como me sai.**

**Agradeço às garotas pelos comentários. Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era aquele tipo de sonho. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Aquele em que você não é você e seu melhor amigo também não é ele. Aquele em que você está em um lugar, mas não sabe como chegou lá. E eu usava a droga de um chapéu coco. E Pads, que não era ele, estava abraçado com Moony. Não que eu ache impossível de acontecer, veja bem, eu os provoco sobre isso o tempo inteiro e, embora Moony finja que não escuta, Padfoot sempre me ataca de volta, jogando na minha cara que eu beijei um homem. Só para constar, eu estava bêbado. Muito bêbado e sem um pingo de consciência, ou seja, Remus estava dando uns amassos em algum lugar. Não posso culpar Sirius por não ter agido, ele ficou muito chocado. Porque, apesar do cara estar vestido de mulher e se parecer com uma, ele tinha um enorme pomo de adão. É claro, eu estava bêbado demais para reparar nisso. Eu havia acabado de descobrir que seria pai. Segura essa se consegue! E sequer estava apaixonado pela futura mãe dos meus filhos. Não que eu a odiasse, ela era bacana e quente, mas, inferno, eu sabia bem que era um maricas apaixonado por outra garota.

Voltando ao sonho, eu conversava com Fleur. No entanto, ela não era ela. Porque eu só conhecia uma garota que tinha cabelos tão vermelhos como um campo de batalha. E eu sentia que poderia matar Pads por chegar, naquela segunda, afirmando ter visto Lily. Não, meu coração não deu cambalhotas ou qualquer porcaria do tipo, eu não era mais apaixonado por ela, mas, não tem como ficar imune ao fato de a garota por quem eu tive um baita tombo – e que sempre me desprezou – estar voltando para cá. Eu não estava interessado em saber como ela estava, mas após ver Harry calado – o que não era muito do seu feitio -, perguntei o que havia acontecido com o meu filho. E, para minha surpresa, ele quase havia sido atacado por Lily. Porque ela pensava que o meu filho, de quase seis anos, fosse eu.

Enfim, eu estava prestes a beijar Fleur – que tinha os cabelos da Lily – quando minhas duas pequenas pestes pularam em cima de mim.

_Levanta, papai! Levanta! Levanta! Tio Remus não ta aqui e a gente tem que ir pra escola, mas se você não levantar, não vai ter como ir. Então, a gente vai ficar aqui pra sempre!

_Eu não me importo de ficar aqui. A gente podia brincar com os sabres e depois assistir todos os episódios de Phineas e Ferb. Mas eu não iria brincar de boneca com você.

_Mas, Harry! Você tem que brincar comigo! Eu não gosto da Gabrielle, ela não é uma princesa como eu. E se você é meu irmão, então você é um príncipe.

Abri um olho, dividido entre o divertimento e a irritação. Emma Sophie estava sentada em cima da minha coxa, muito vermelha. Ela estava irritada, a minha pequena tirana. Seus olhinhos verdes estavam apertados e ela parecia prestes a cuspir fogo. Harry, por sua vez, parecia muito tranquilo. Ele nunca gritava com ela, eu me orgulhava disso. Pads dizia que estávamos preparando o garoto para conseguir pegar garotas. Eu não pensava assim, não muito pelo menos.

_Eu não vou poder levantar.

Os dois se voltaram para mim.

_Por que não?

Eu conseguia sentir os gritinhos de Sophie prestes a sair.

_Vocês estão em cima do papai.

Os dois riram e, ao contrário de saírem, voltaram a pular em cima de mim. Gemi quando o pé de um deles acertou em cheio a minha barriga. Segurei o instrumento que me torturou, rindo maleficamente.

_O papai está irritado agora.

Sophie gritou, saindo da cama e correndo porta afora. Harry, cujo pé eu segurava, tirou o maldito sabre de luz sabe-se lá de onde e o apontou na minha direção.

_Desista, Vader! O império está prestes a cair.

Sim, meu filho era viciado em Star Wars. Não que eu esteja reclamando, afinal, eu também era um fã. Mas, acredite, não foi agradável quando ele corria para todos os lados com esse sabre de luz, querendo lutar comigo, por seis longos meses. Ele era Luke e eu, sim, Darth Vader. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes disse: _Harry, eu sou seu pai_. Embora ele estivesse mais sossegado agora, não se passava uma semana sem que ocorresse uma batalha épica entre nós. Rolei da cama, fazendo-o cair de costas em cima dela.

_Ora, ora, verme, como ousa me atacar quando estou desarmado? Pagará caro por isso!

Corri para a sala, evitando o escorregador. Da última vez, desci de mal jeito e fiquei com dor nas costas por uma semana. Por ter descido pelas escadas, quando cheguei à sala, Harry já estava lá. Segurando o meu sabre.

_Procurando por isto?

Eu tinha que admitir. Ele entrava bem no personagem.

Sorri, observando Sirius se aproximar de Harry. O cretino estava muito disposto e ele não era assim pela manhã, não quando dormia em casa, pelo menos. Quem era a garota do bar ontem? Marisa? Ângela? Carlita? Eu ficaria sem saber porque, sim, tinha certeza de que ele também não se lembrava.

Harry ofegou, surpreso, quando Sirius pulou em cima dele, pegando os dois sabres de luz.

_Ahá! Fuja, Skywalker! Seu poder não é páreo para o Império.

Corri junto deles, pegando um dos sabres.

_Quais são suas últimas palavras, jovem?

Harry abriu a boca, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Sophie passou por nós, correndo, com as mochilas em suas mãos.

_Nós vamos chegar atrasados!

Olhei bem para minha filha. Ela parecia quase em desespero, os olhos saltando para fora.

_Essas são suas últimas palavras, querida?

Ignorei Pads.

_Droga, esperem um pouco... Eu só preciso escovar os dentes.

Após escovar os dentes, jogar água em meu rosto, jogar as crianças no carro e dizer à Sirius que precisávamos ir ao mercado logo, dirigi rumo à escola.

Era a única escola de ensino fundamental. Os garotos estudavam ali até o quinto ano quando, então, iam para Hogwarts. Era um bom colégio, Hogwarts – estou dizendo -, os professores eram bons e o diretor, excelente. Bons tempos.

Eu não estava mais com sono. Embora tivesse sido irresponsabilidade dormir após as quatro da manhã sabendo que teria que acordar antes das oito. Não tive como evitar, no entanto, eu estava enfrentando problemas há tempos para escrever e ontem consegui fazer um capítulo decente. Eu sempre trabalhava melhor à noite. Talvez conseguisse tirar um cochilo na livraria, mais tarde.

Quando chegamos, Harry disse algo sobre mostrar sua coleção de insetos para Rony e disparou pelo gramado. Sophie, por sua vez, beijou minha bochecha.

_Obrigada pela carona, senhor.

Sorri, puxando-a para o nosso típico beijo borboleta.

_Fique de olho no seu irmão, okay?

Ela assentiu.

Observei-a se afastar e foi nesse momento que percebi a roupa que ela usava. Ela estava com uma saia rosa e uma blusa laranja, ambas as cores bem vibrantes. E uma tiara na cabeça. A roupa que eu havia escolhido para ela usar. Não era à toa que ela havia protestado tanto mais cedo, mas talvez eu tenha sido um pouco autoritário ao dizer que ela usaria a roupa sim e ponto final. Procurei por Harry. Eu não havia escolhido nenhuma roupa extravagante, mas seus sapatos eram de pares diferentes.

_Ai._

_Noite difícil?

Dorcas era uma das professoras dos garotos. Ela parecia bem disposta, como alguém que dormiu a noite inteira o que, eu sabia, não era verdade.

_Um pouco. E a sua?

Sua risada foi contagiante.

_Você sabe muito bem. Remus parece ser incansável.

Gemi.

_Informação demais. Como sabia que tive uma noite difícil?

Para minha surpresa, ela não disse que eu tinha olheiras ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela apontou para as crianças.

_Sophie está parecendo um girassol e Harry está com sapatos diferentes. No que mais eu deveria pensar?

Levantei os braços, em sinal de defesa.

_Se sou um péssimo pai, Sirius e Remus são péssimas mães.

Ela riu novamente.

Dorcas e Remus estavam saindo há um bom tempo, embora ele tivesse uma queda por ela há anos. Foi numa reunião de professores, no entanto, que ele criou coragem e a chamou para sair. Depois de duas doses de tequila que nós o obrigamos a tomar. Sophie e Harry estavam com meus pais, então, acabamos enchendo a cara e dormindo no bar mesmo. Acordei sem um pingo de ressaca, algo que, talvez, não acontecesse se eu bebesse tanto atualmente. Talvez a velhice estivesse chegando mais cedo para mim. Eu estava bem com isso, desde que o exame de próstata continuasse sendo obrigatório apenas após os quarenta.

_Escute, Macgonagal gostaria de falar com você após o almoço.

_Sobre...?

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais.

_Algo a ver com Harry e uma guerra de folhas de papel semana passada.

Resmunguei alguma coisa em resposta.

Harry não cansava de me fazer ter reuniões com Macgonagal. Eu até gostava de ver minha antiga professora, mas não todo mês com o mesmo propósito. Meu filho era um enganador. Não propositalmente. Ele era muito tímido com desconhecidos e sempre tinha aquela voz suave de quem não faria nenhuma arte. Aparentemente. As pessoas diziam que isso era influência de Remus. Elas não sabiam o quanto estavam certas. Remus também era assim. A aparência de um rapaz doce e sensível, mas, mais de uma vez, ele acabou saindo com mais garotas do que eu numa festa e seus planos sempre eram muito perfeitos. A diferença é que Moony sempre nos aconselhava, mesmo que depois ele acabasse participando da brincadeira. Harry não. Ele era a droga do líder, encabeçando todo tipo de travessura. Como a vez em que fui chamado porque os garotos estavam tentando jogar chiclete no cabelo das meninas. Ou quando assustaram o professor Slughorn com uma aranha de mentira. O problema é que ele tinha pavor de aranhas.

Enquanto dirigia para a livraria, liguei para Remus.

__Hey, Prongs._

_Está com uma voz de satisfação, meu querido lobo mau. Estou atrapalhando um momento entre você e sua mão?

__Eu não preciso disso, idiota._

Gargalhei.

No ano passado, passamos o dia em um parque aquático, mas Remus foi o único que ficou em casa. Harry me fez o favor de chutar a canela do homem-peixe que nos perseguia. Sophie brincava com a moça vestida de sereia, ela sempre foi fascinada por elas, tanto que seu filme favorito era _A pequena Sereia_. Enfim, Pads estava com ela, também _muito _interessado na sereia e na hora em que seu expediente acabava. Ele não teve sorte daquela vez, no entanto. A garota, embora estivesse rindo para ele, tinha namorado. O homem-peixe. Ele não parecia muito satisfeito ao se aproximar de nós, com seus quase três metros de altura, então eu simplesmente peguei Sophie e puxei Harry pela mão. A melhor tática era fingir que não nos conhecíamos. Eu não sabia, contudo, que Harry iria agir daquele jeito. Quando o _Linguado_ apontou o dedo para Pads e o xingou de alguma coisa que não deveria ser dita na frente de crianças, Harry largou minha mão e chutou a canela do homem.

_Ninguém fala assim com o meu padrinho!

Sim, ele disse isso. E então começou a chorar. Virou uma confusão. O gerente do parque nos pediu mil e uma desculpas e nos deu mais ingressos para voltarmos quando quiséssemos. Harry acabou ganhando um beijo estatelado da garota sereia. E não senti inveja.

_Nem um pouco_.

Ao chegarmos ao carro, entretanto, Harry desfez a cara de choro e conversou alegremente até chegarmos em casa. Isso me deixou com medo do que meu filho estava se tornando, mas Pads tinha outro ponto de vista.

_Esse garoto vai pegar todas as garotas.

_Vai ser o orgulho do papai.

_Ora, poupe-me, é óbvio que ele puxou para mim!

Ainda estávamos discutindo quando chegamos em casa. Fui à cozinha preparar o jantar, ou seja, pegar o número de uma pizzaria, sem parar de discutir com Sirius. Sophie era a única que dormia, parecendo quase morta no colo de Pads. Harry, que tinha subido para tomar banho, voltou meio assustado. Segundo ele, tio Remus estava sofrendo. Quando perguntei por que ele dizia isso, o garoto imitou os barulhos que escutou vindos do banheiro. Eram gemidos.

Sirius chorou de tanto rir. Eu não sabia se ria ou se tentava fingir que aquilo era nada demais. No entanto, quando Remus apareceu, não tive como segurar. Rimos por uma semana inteira.

Harry continuou pensando que Remus estava sofrendo.

Voltei minha atenção para o estacionamento e fiquei contente ao ver o carro de Hesty. Ela era a melhor funcionária que eu poderia arrumar.

_Sei, sei... Ouça, Minerva quer me ver. Algo sobre Harry e bolinhas de papel. Você poderia levá-los para a festa hoje? Acho que vou chegar atrasado.

__É claro, não precisa inventar desculpas. Nós sabemos que você está nervoso com esse encontro._

Bufei.

_Vá se ferrar! Ah, leve uma roupa decente para Sophie, okay?

__Que roupa você colocou nela?_

___Ela está parecendo um girassol, segundo Dorcas. E Harry está com sapatos de pares diferentes.

Sim, ele começou a rir.

_Cale a boca, da última vez, Sirius a vestiu como uma pequena freira.

__Vocês não são mães muito boas._

_É por isso que temos você, Moony. Te vejo mais tarde.

Desliguei o telefone antes de ouvir seus xingamentos.

Hesty estava falando ao telefone quando entrei. O lugar estava limpo, embora houvesse algumas prateleiras desorganizadas. Eu estava um pouco irritado com aquilo, procurando uma maneira de melhorar a seção infantil. Talvez fosse um pouco excêntrico abrir uma livraria em uma cidade pequena, sendo que hoje havia internet. Mas os negócios até que iam bem. A biblioteca tinha sido fechada quando eu tinha dezenove anos. Pode até parecer estranho, mas ela tinha se tornado um pouco do meu refúgio. Após Emmeline partir, meus sogros não quererem cuidar dos netos e com o meu sonho de estudar em outra cidade frustrado, eu ia à seção infantil, sentava em uma das cadeiras e simplesmente fechava os olhos. Os livros lá eram poucos, mas meu objetivo não era ler. Foi um tempo ruim pra caralho. Remus estava prestes a partir para Londres e Sirius tinha o sonho de sair com as garotas da cidade grande. Estávamos perto do auge, prestes a alcançar nossos sonhos. Ainda me lembro dos meus pais, então livres de um filho adolescente e a uma semana de sair em viagem ao redor do mundo, eles foram bem claros ao dizer que me ajudariam, mas que aquela era minha responsabilidade. Foi como um belo chute na bunda, se quer saber. Eu só não esperava pelo que viria. Embora as pessoas brincassem e dissessem que eu e Sirius éramos como siameses, nunca imaginava que ele ficaria aqui. E muito menos Remus. Eu chiei, esperneei e afirmei categoricamente que eles não iriam ficar por minha causa, mesmo que esse fosse um desejo escondido em mim.

Como vê, eu não consegui convencê-los.

No meio desse processo de me tornar responsável e pai – nunca fui bom no primeiro -, quando descobrimos que a biblioteca seria fechada, decidi abrir uma livraria. Eu tinha feito administração, embora não tivesse capital. Meus pais me bancaram. Inicialmente. Quando me dei conta, estava trabalhando principalmente por uma seção infantil, algo que agradasse aos meus filhos. Nós três, muitas vezes, encenávamos paródias e releituras para as crianças e, no meio disso, acabei criando minhas próprias histórias. Nunca havia pensando muito sobre elas, mas Remus acabou me incentivando. Enviei um manuscrito para uma editora e fiquei realmente surpreso quando me enviaram um e-mail, marcando um encontro. _Harry Potter_ era a história de um garoto órfão que descobre ser um bruxo. Não era muito pesado, por enquanto, embora o garoto tivesse um inimigo a enfrentar. No livro, o protagonista descobre que tinha uma irmã, _Sophie_, e os dois passam a morar num castelo de magia. Eu tinha apenas um livro publicado, mas me encontrava trabalhando no segundo.

_Dia, Hesty.

Ela acenou para mim, desligando o telefone.

_Potter, a editora ligou atrás de você. Eles querem o manuscrito.

_Já disse pra não me chamar de Potter. Eu te conheço desde sempre, Hesty. Aliás, quando você e Fabian vão para o altar?

Hesty era uma boa garota. E uma garota _boa_, como Pads gostava de dizer. Não era segredo que ele já tinha tentado algo com ela, mas Héstia Jones não quis sequer conversar com meu amigo. Ele ficou uma semana incrédulo, acho que foi a primeira vez que alguém tivesse lhe dado um fora.

_Temos que esperar o casamento de Petúnia passar. Vou chamá-lo para ser meu padrinho, Potter.

Bufei. Ela levava o profissionalismo muito a sério.

_Sim, sim, vou me certificar de que o pobre coitado continue no altar.

Ela riu, todo o caminho do rosto ao colo se avermelhando.

_Eu agradeceria, chefe. A propósito, vai levar Fleur com você?

Não teria nada demais com aquela pergunta se eu não soubesse a intenção que havia escondida ali. Certa vez, após virar a noite ao lado de Harry e uma febre que não passava, eu cheguei à livraria e desmaiei. Quando acordei, já na hora de fechar, Hesty estava lá, encarando-me de forma curiosa e como alguém que tinha acabado de pegar um gato. Eu não precisei perguntar por que ela me olhava daquela forma, eu sabia muito bem, tive sonhos muito vívidos envolvendo Lily Evans.

_Já estava começando a odiar esse nome._

_É claro. Ela é minha namorada.

Eu sabia o que ela pensava. Namorá-la não me impediu de ter sonhos quentes com outra, mas, droga, como eu poderia controlar meus próprios sonhos?

Fui até meu escritório e passei a manhã inteira conversando Pâmela, da editora. Inferno! Bastava lançar um livro para que viesse toda essa cobrança. Pelo menos, as cartas dos fãs não vinham a mim. Afinal, eu decidi não colocar meu nome no livro, apenas assinei como JP. Não que eu esperasse que o livro fizesse todo o sucesso que fez, mas eu achei melhor ficar um pouco no anonimato.

Após comer um lanche o qual estava na geladeira há mais tempo que o indicado, dirigi-me ao colégio das crianças, esperando sinceramente que Minerva não demorasse muito nessa reprimenda. Eu tinha tomado uma ducha no escritório, era mais rápido assim.

Cumprimentei alguns dos meus antigos professores, dirigindo-me à diretoria. Como a cidade era pequena, os professores se revezavam. Aqui, no ensino fundamental, Macgonagal era diretora enquanto que, em Hogwarts, ela era apenas a professora de gramática. Na verdade, acho que Hogwarts nunca teve outro diretor senão Dumbledore. O homem era uma lenda... Eu e Pads costumávamos dizer que ele dormia no formol, isso e que ele estava lá quando a Pangéia começou a se fragmentar. Remus disse, certa vez, que aquilo era ofensivo, mas quando Pads perguntou à Dumbledore como eram as escolas na Antiguidade – e que ele poderia contar, nós já sabíamos que ele estava lá nessa época -, o diretor riu. Acho que todas as detenções nos propiciou uma intimidade maior com o diretor. E com o zelador, as faxineiras, as cozinheiras e Minerva – Minnie, como Sirius gostava de chamá-la.

_Potter, é bom que já esteja aqui.

Sorri, ignorando a mão que ela me oferecia e abraçando-a.

_Minerva, para que toda essa formalidade? Somos amigos! Você fez alguma coisa no cabelo?

Ela riu.

_Poupe-me, Potter. Não vai fugir dessa conversa com elogios.

Sorri. Eu deveria saber. Nós nunca conseguimos enganá-la. Evitei a cadeira que a gata ocupava. Gata, animal de estimação. Eu sempre esclarecia, afinal, lembro-me bem de quando Sirius disse, na sala de aula, ter medo da gata da Macgonagal. Foi um mês tirando sarro dele, todos dizendo que ele nutria uma paixão secreta pela professora e por seus óculos de aro.

_Primeiro, eu gostaria de dizer que o seu filho engana bem os outros professores. Slughorn é capaz de morrer, jurando a inocência do rapaz.

_Talvez, Minerva...

_Não – ela levantou um braço, impedindo-me de falar – não venha me dizer que talvez o problema seja eu. Caso o senhor não se lembre, Potter, fui professora do seu pai, do senhor e de Black. Então, acredite quando afirmo que reconheço um desordeiro logo que o vejo.

Balancei a cabeça. Desordeiro? Sorri. Acredito que o fruto nunca caia muito longe da árvore.

_É claro que não poderíamos esperar que fosse diferente. Tem aquele ditado, filho de peixe, peixinho é. No entanto, senhor Potter, a situação está fugindo do controle. O seu filho é uma arma com aquele rostinho bonito e inocente.

Levantei minha mão.

_Isso quer dizer que me acha atraente, Minerva? Eu poderia gravar isso? Gostaria que Sirius ouvisse. Ele ainda acredita que é mais bonito que eu.

Calei-me ao vê-la retirar os óculos e ignorar minhas palavras. Ela estava sentada na cadeira à minha frente, alisando aquela gata infernal. Eu poderia jurar que o bicho tinha um brilho diferente no olhar toda vez que a professora reprimia e dava detenção a algum aluno. Sinistro.

_Eu gostaria que o senhor falasse com ele. Não existem tantas detenções possíveis para se aplicar num aluno de seis...

_Cinco.

_... Anos. Não estou dizendo que ele seja um mau menino, o senhor sabe. Harry é muito inteligente e, embora não perceba, lidera com maestria. E, ainda, é muito cavalheiro. No entanto, parece-me que aonde ele vai, as confusões vão atrás. O que estou querendo dizer é que, infelizmente, se o problema persistir, teremos que tomar medidas mais drásticas.

Medidas mais drásticas? Como o quê? Expulsão?

Cocei a cabeça, sentindo-me ligeiramente perdido. Aquilo era novo.

Suspirei, antecipando a conversa que eu e Harry teríamos de ter. Não seria a primeira, mas, pelo visto, teria que ser mais severa.

_Estamos entendidos?

_Sim, senhora.

Minerva suspirou, então recolocou os óculos e sorriu.

_Então, está ansioso?

Revirei os olhos.

_Pelo amor de Deus! Quantas pessoas irão me perguntar isso? Estou ótimo.

Juro, eu não precisava de mais alguém me dizendo "_Hey, é a Evans!"_, "_Você está nervoso por reencontrá-la?", "Não acha que é muita ousadia dela voltar?", "Uau, ela até que ficou bonita!". _Como se ela já não fosse antes.

Minerva apenas sorriu e eu decidi ignorar o significado por trás disso.

_Você está nos devendo um jantar, Minerva, sabe disso?

_Sim – ela riu – Sophie me contou. Ela ainda me disse que, como madrinha, eu teria que lhe comprar uma Barbie princesa.

Ri, aquilo era típico de Sophie.

_Você ainda está no lucro. Ela exigiu que Remus comprasse um anel para que eles oficializassem o compromisso.

Olhei para meu pulso. Eu já estava atrasado.

_Vejo você mais tarde, Minnie. Não se preocupe, vou falar com Harry.

Ela assentiu, repreendendo-me em seguida pelo apelido. Eu ainda não sei por que ela insiste.

Dirigi até à casa de Fleur. Nós não éramos um casal comum. Na verdade, era um arranjo que funcionava perfeitamente. Ela também era mãe solteira e acabamos nos conhecendo um mês após ela mudar da França. Eu não estava exatamente de olho, Sirius parecia mais animado que eu. No entanto, após conversar por meia hora com ela no Três Vassouras, eu descobri que não queria Sirius rondando-a. Eu estava interessado nela. Muito. Ela era loira, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, acho que fiquei toda aquela meia hora vendo como seu cabelo parecia macio e sedoso. E ela era francesa, já mencionei isso? Enfim, nós saíamos algumas vezes, nossos filhos brincavam juntos, embora Sophie e Gabrielle não se gostassem muito. Foi uma história trágica que envolveu uma discussão sobre qual era a princesa mais bonita dos filmes e depois sobre qual das duas pequenas era a mais bonita. Sophie me disse que não podia gostar de Fleur porque ela tinha dito que Gabrielle era mais bonita. Tentei lhe explicar o motivo dela ter dito aquilo, mas foi em vão. Harry era o único que não me arrumava encrencas.

Não desse tipo, pelo menos.

Quando cheguei à sua casa, encontrei Gabrielle deitada no sofá, parecendo doente.

__Ella estar com virrose. _

Eu gostava muito daquele sotaque.

Descobri, então, que Fleur não poderia ir à festa.

Ótimo. Não é como se isso mudasse alguma coisa.

Estávamos combinando de sair na próxima semana quando Gabrielle, ao se despedir de mim, vomitou em meus sapatos. _Que maravilha._

No caminho do evento, liguei para Sirius.

__O que foi? Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Se você pular em cima dela como um homem sedento por água, nós vamos fingir que você está com problemas mentais._

Eu realmente rosnei. Como um maldito homem das cavernas!

_Inferno, não! Gabrielle vomitou em meus sapatos. Preciso que me traga outros.

__Hmmm... Fleur não vai?_

_Não.

Esperei, sinceramente, que ele não fizesse mais nenhum comentário cretino.

__Pelo menos conseguiu uma rapidinha?_

Desliguei o telefone.

Quando cheguei, Sirius já me esperava.

_Onde estão as crianças?

_Remus está com elas. A culpa é sua se você as vestiu para um espetáculo de circo.

Eu não podia retrucar. A culpa era minha mesmo. No entanto, ao ver os sapatos que Pads havia trazido, senti que poderia esganá-lo.

_Você trouxe os seus all star?

Minha voz saiu calma. Mais do que eu esperava.

_Bom, eu já estava no caminho quando você ligou, então decidi usar o que tinha no carro mesmo.

Assenti e, sem conseguir me controlar, dei um tapa em sua cabeça.

_Eu vou parecer a porra de um adolescente de quinze anos! Eu juro que vou matar você assim que chegarmos em casa.

_Eu achei que fosse combinar com seus sentimentos... Okay, vou esperar pelo resto do pessoal.

Respirei fundo, trocando de sapatos. Enfim, foda-se, nunca fui conhecido por ser um cara normal. Caminhei pelo gramado, procurando por meus pais. Eu, com certeza, iria escutar algumas reprimendas de Eliza Potter.

Parei.

Era uma cena estranha e fodidamente adorável. Lily corria pelo gramado, determinada a pegar um chapéu.

Ela usava um vestido verde, expondo todas as suas sardas. Eu tinha sido apaixonado pelas sardas, mas na época da escola, ela não usava nada que as fizesse aparecer. Esperei, receoso, mas não senti nada. Foi um tremendo alívio, admito. Eu poderia levar aquilo numa boa.

O que eu não esperava, contudo, é que ela caísse direto nos meus braços.

Não teve borboletas, nem nada, mas nenhum cara poderia ficar imune à uma mulher bonita caindo diretamente em seus braços. E eu era um homem. Ela parecia esguia, minhas mãos se acomodaram em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela ainda cheirava à frésias. E dali eu podia ver suas sardas nitidamente. Comprimi os lábios, eu sempre tive aquele desejo absurdo de beijar todas as suas sardas. E agora, olhando para o seu decote, aquilo me pareceu perturbador.

Eu vi o espanto em seus olhos quando Sophie apareceu, pulando em meu colo. Ela não sabia que Emmeline estava grávida? As duas não estavam muito bem, pelo que me lembro, mas não acho que Emme esconderia algo assim da melhor amiga.

Assim que nos afastamos dela e eu estava decidido a não pensar nas mudanças que o tempo tinha feito, Pads me lançou um olhar malicioso. Ao invés de mandá-lo para aquele lugar ou qualquer outra coisa que ele merecesse, dei de ombros. Era desse modo que eu evitaria suspeitas.

Eu era indiferente à Lily Evans. Ela não me afetava mais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**E quem acredita na indiferença do James, levanta o braço! Ahaaam, sei, ele acha mesmo que vai enganar Sirius e Remus com essa? Ou melhor, enganar a si mesmo?**

**Enfim, Sophie tem uma coisa pela Lily. Vocês vão ver!**

**Quanto aos reviews:**

_**Biatriz Alencar: **_**Fico feliz com isso! Espero que suas dúvidas sejam sanadas com o tempo e que você não se decepcione! Obg pelo comentário, gata :D**

_**Karinne:**_** Que bom que gostou! Vou me esforçar ao máximo pra que toda a história saia da maneira que eu imaginei e decente! Ufa mesmo! Eu não poderia fazer James estar casado! Seria o fim O.o Sirius é fantástico mesmo! Adoro o personagem e tentei mantê-lo desse modo, brincalhão. Espero que tenha gostado deste. Beejos**

_**Delly Black Fenix:**_** É estranho mesmo, eu entendo. Fiquei um bom tempo com essa história na cabeça até me acostumar com o fato da Lily não ser mãe do Harry, não de sangue, pelo menos. Então, ta explicado porque James estava de all star! Kkkkkkkkk Sim, sim, um passado meio problemático, eu já adianto. Obg pelo comentário. Beeejos**


	4. Chapter 4 - Minha melhor amiga foi mãe!

**Olá, lindos!**

**Então, fiquei muito animada com todos esses comentários que vou até postar um capítulo mais cedo!**

**Nós voltamos ao POV da Lily. Eu vou admitir, escrever no POV dela é conflituoso! A mulher vai viver fortes emoções, acreditam que eu fiquei tão nervosa como se estivesse lá? Escrever POV do James é como um escape! **

**Espero que gostem e que, provavelmente vai, esclareça algumas coisas. Eu vou admitir algo: é duro escrever os capítulos iniciais, a gente sempre quer chegar logo na parte boa, sabe? Aquela em que os dois começam a interagir mais... Vai demorar um pouquinho, confesso, mas não tanto assim. Enfim, boa leitura!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily observou sua irmã rodopiar pela sala. A caçula sorria, sem os dois dentes superiores, os cabelos vermelhos despenteados. Ela usava uma camisola branca, deitada de bruços, ao lado da mãe que parecia assistir a um espetáculo. Petúnia, em um tutu, dançava pela sala, mostrando à mãe e à irmã o que aprendera na última aula. Quando terminou, sua plateia irrompeu em palmas._

__Você estava divina, querida! Será uma bailarina excelente, tenho certeza!_

_Petúnia sorriu, feliz com o elogio._

__O que achou, Lis?_

_Lily se ergueu num pulo._

__Você parecia uma princesa, Tuney!_

__Sim, algo que você deveria aprender! Assim, não sairia da cama parecendo uma pequena miserável._

_Os olhos da pequena Evans continuaram fixos no chão. A mãe sempre parecia encontrar defeitos no que ela fazia. E Lily não queria que fosse assim, ela queria ser como Tuney._

__Vá se trocar. Não pode ir para sua aula de pijamas._

_A caçula assentiu, subindo os degraus de dois em dois. Enquanto se trocava, escutou a voz de sua professora de piano, Eliza. Arregalou os olhos, a blusa presa na cabeça, o shorts com a braguilha aberta. Agitou-se, procurando se arrumar o mais rápido que podia. As horas que passava com sua professora de piano eram as mais agradáveis da semana. Eliza sempre a tratou com muito carinho e nunca, nunca, dizia palavras ruins. Lily estranhou a primeira aula que tiveram. Quando errou uma nota, pediu desculpas, as lágrimas vindo aos olhos. A mãe que, no começo, assistia a suas aulas, repreendeu-a por sua desatenção. Era uma garotinha estabanada mesmo, bem diferente da irmã, não sabia fazer nada de forma correta. Lily levantou os olhos, tímida, para sua professora, mas esta apenas sorria. Surpreendendo a aluna, pegou sua mão e guiou-a nos movimentos que deveria fazer._

__Sabe, Lily, a música é algo que você deve, acima de tudo, sentir. E você é uma criança muito perceptiva. Não há nada de errado em errar._

_E Lily acabou se apaixonando por ela. Antes considerava sua mãe a mulher mais bonita da cidade. Agora, vendo os fios negros, quase azuis, e os olhos castanhos gentis, ela tinha certeza de que sua professora era a mulher mais linda do mundo!_

_Tão logo terminou de se vestir, a pequena correu escada abaixo, tropeçando no último degrau, o que quase lhe rendeu um tombo._

__Pelo amor de Deus, Lily! Você poderia agir como uma garota normal? Pare de correr feito um moleque! Então, Eliza, como eu dizia, Petúnia está se saindo maravilhosamente bem. Ela é uma garota muito talentosa._

_No entanto, Eliza Potter tinha sua atenção voltada inteiramente para sua aluna._

__Ousaria dizer que é de família. Lily também tem se saído muito bem._

_O elogio fez a garota estufar o peito, sentindo algo estranho percorrê-la. Era morno, confortador e maternal. O seu sorriso foi tão grande que depois temeu se poderia ter o rosto rasgado._

__Sim, embora não seja tão boa quanto a irmã._

_Eliza enrugou o nariz, incomodada com a comparação inferior. Lily, entretanto, aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso. A mãe achava que ela era talentosa, apesar de tudo._

__Vou deixá-las a sós. Nos falamos depois, querida – ao se virar para sair, Andrea arregalou os olhos ao ver a roupa da filha – Santo Deus! O que você está vestindo?_

_Lily olhou para suas vestes. Ela usava uma saia laranjada e uma blusa rosa, as duas peças de uma cor muito vibrante. O visual ficava completo com seus cabelos vermelhos revoltos._

__Esqueça. Não sei por que eu insisto._

_Assim que a mãe saiu, ligeiramente irritada, Eliza estendeu a mão para a pequena. Perguntou-lhe sobre seu bicho de estimação, um sapo chamado Frodo, sobre qual livro ela estava lendo atualmente e se havia treinado a última música que havia lhe ensinado. Lily respondeu a todas as perguntas, guiando a professora até a costumeira sala de estar. A garota achou que a professora parecia ainda mais bonita naquele dia. Usava uma blusa azul, acentuando sua pele, e uma saia bege. As duas sentaram-se ao piano, iniciando a aula. Embora fosse uma professora justa, Eliza reconhecia que Lily era sua melhor aluna. Gostaria muito, também, que a criança frequentasse as aulas normais, nas quais teria a companhia de outras crianças, mas Andrea insistira pelo que ela gostava de chamar como exclusividade. A mãe de Lily havia dito que daquele modo a menina não ficaria com medo, pois era uma menina muito tímida. Ainda que não acreditasse naquela explicação, Eliza não insistiu. _

_Ela era muito talentosa, a mulher reconhecia. Muito mesmo._

_As duas estavam entretidas em suas tarefas que não perceberam quando outras pessoas se juntaram a elas._

__Senhora Eliza, o seu filho está aqui._

_Lily se virou ao ouvir a voz de Petúnia e se deparou com um garoto bem conhecido. James Potter. Ela o odiava. Ele simplesmente não parava de pegar no pé dela. Chamava-a de foguinho, ameaçava jogar chiclete no seu cabelo e tentava assustá-la de todas as maneiras, embora nem sempre conseguisse. Como a vez em que colocou uma cobra de mentira em sua bolsinha. Lily se sobressaltou, mas, disfarçadamente, pegou o objeto e o colocou no estojo de Sirius Black. O grito assustado do garoto foi impagável. O garoto, então, parecia ainda mais determinado em atormentá-la._

_James, no entanto, não olhava para a mãe. Ele parecia confuso, os olhos em cima de Petúnia._

__Por que você está usando essa coisa feia?_

_Lily se sentiu ultrajada pela irmã._

__É coisa de bailarina e não é feio!_

__James, comporte-se!_

_O menino, tão logo se voltou para o lugar onde as duas estavam, começou a rir. Sentindo-se ainda mais irritada, Lily andou até ele, as mãos na cintura._

__Do que você está rindo?_

_Ela tinha um dedo estirado na direção dele._

__Você está parecendo um palhaço!_

_A menina grunhiu, pulando em cima dele. _

__Sua doida! Sai, sai, sai, sai!_

_Os dois rolaram pelo chão da sala. Lily parecia muito determinada a não soltar os cabelos de James. Ela iria fazê-lo pagar por ser um idiota. O garoto, por sua vez, gritava, tentando segurar os braços de sua atacante. Após o momento de surpresa passar, ele conseguiu segurá-la. Não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, logo Eliza estava com ele em seus braços e Lily, segurada pelo braço. _

__O que está acontecendo aqui? Lily? A culpa é sua, para variar? Suba imediatamente para o seu quarto e não saia de lá até que eu deixe. Você entendeu? Estou cansada das suas confusões! Você sempre faz tudo errado!_

_Lily arriscou um olhar para Tuney. A irmã, ao lado da mãe, parecia prestes a chorar. A ruiva sentiu o lábio tremer, mas balançou a cabeça e, sem olhar para mais ninguém, subiu para seu quarto. Tal atitude, contudo, deixou sua mãe ainda mais irritada. _

__Sinto muito pelo constrangimento, Eliza. Eu terei uma conversa muito séria com essa criança._

__Não, não foi apenas culpa dela. James não agiu de forma apropriada._

_Dito isso, lançou um olhar duro para o filho. O garoto se encolheu. Porém, Andrea não pareceu ter ouvido a outra._

__Já está na hora dessa menina parar de agir feito uma tola._

_James sabia que estava em problemas quando, em todo o caminho para casa, sua mãe nada disse. Ele manteve os olhos no chão, pensando em qual castigo teria. Quando finalmente chegaram em casa, Charles não estava lá, mas Sirius o esperava._

__James! Adivinha o que eu ganhei da bruxa da minha mãe? Hey, mamãe Potter._

_James queria muito ver o que Sirius tinha nos braços, mas a mãe o impediu._

__Sirius, querido, por que você não sobe? Eu e James teremos uma conversinha._

_O menino olhou de um para o outro, as sobrancelhas bem juntas. Então, ofegou._

__Não foi culpa do James, eu juro! Nós só queríamos assustar a foguinho._

__Quem? Por acaso, foguinho seria a Lily, Sirius? James?_

_James estreitou os olhos para o amigo, mas não disse nada._

__Suba, Sirius. Mas, depois, vou conversar com você também. _

_Engolindo em seco, Sirius Black subiu as escadas, pensando se alguém iria notar se ele escapasse pela janela._

_Eliza não começou logo a falar. Primeiro foi à cozinha, pegou alguns ingredientes da geladeira para começar o jantar. James a acompanhou com os olhos, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras._

__Eu gostaria de dizer, antes de tudo, que estou envergonhada._

_A mãe ali, em pé, com as mãos na cintura, perto do balcão, parecia ganhar força, tornando-se muito ameaçadora._

__Não foi assim que eu o ensinei a tratar uma garota, James. Na verdade, não se deve tratar ninguém desse modo!_

__Mãe..._

__Não, nada de mãe! O que vocês têm feito a essa menina, James? O que seu pai sempre te diz, não se pode lutar com quem não é páreo a você._

__Mas Lily é páreo para mim!_

_Eliza se calou diante do olhar exasperado que o filho lhe dirigia._

__Ela nunca se assusta com nossas peças e ela sempre revida! E ela até mesmo me chamou de quatro-olhos. E disse que Sirius fede como um cachorro!_

_Ela sentiu vontade de rir, mas resistiu. Embora tivesse percebido que sua aluna era uma garotinha determinada, não tinha imaginado o quanto._

__Então, é só por provocação? _

_Ah, aquilo era interessante! Foi o que Eliza pensou ao ver seu filho ruborizar violentamente._

__É divertido vê-la irritada. Ela fica toda vermelha e..._

_Calou-se, irritado, ao ouvir a mãe rir._

__Mamãe!_

__Desculpe, querido – disse, entre risos – desculpe-me. Entendo seus motivos agora. Mas, quero deixar algo bem claro, seja justo. Não quero saber de baixarias ou de crueldade, ouviu? Não eduquei você para isso._

_O garoto assentiu, a vermelhidão indo embora._

__Posso subir agora? _

__Sim. E chame Sirius. Quero saber quais são os motivos dele._

_Assim que o filho sumiu de seu campo de visão, Eliza se permitiu rir verdadeiramente. James estava apaixonado! Aquilo com certeza renderia uma ótima história no futuro._

~O~ ~O~ ~O~

Eu me sentia presa em um show de horrores. Gostaria muito que alguém viesse e dissesse que aquilo não passava de um pesadelo. Com certeza todas as pessoas daquele lugar conseguiam ouvir as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração. Embora o tempo estivesse ameno, eu me sentia transpirando. Sabia que meu rosto deveria estar vermelho e minha aparência estava longe de ser das melhores, ainda que usasse um belo vestido e sapatos maravilhosos. Eu me sentia inferior. Novamente, após muito tempo.

Não me considerava uma beldade, mas sempre me senti bonita. Okay, não sempre. Não tem como se sentir bonita quando se está de ressaca, ou doente, menstruada ou quando seu vizinho extremamente delicioso aparece pedindo por uma xícara de café. Sempre em Londres. Nunca aqui. Aqui eu me sentia encolher diante de Tuney, Emmeline, Jane, Peyton... Aqui eu era Lily Evans, a estranha gótica, que tinha um pacto com o mal, desengonçada, feiosa e cheia de sardas. A garota que só tocava e cantava em casa, a qual chorou quando a mãe a obrigou a participar de um show de talentos. Aquela era uma das minhas piores lembranças. Eu simplesmente travei. E gaguejei horrores enquanto a plateia ria do meu nervosismo.

Em Londres, no entanto, esses sentimentos foram passando. Pelo menos eu achei que tivessem passado. No entanto, eu aparentemente só os enterrei e ali, no lugar onde minhas feridas reavivavam, eles ressurgiam.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando espantar esses pensamentos meio poéticos e muito, muito, depressivos.

_Como está, Lily?

Engoli em seco diante do olhar nada amigável de Mike Vance. Eu não poderia culpá-lo por me odiar, entretanto.

_Bem, senhor Vance.

Ele assentiu levemente, virando-me as costas. Sua esposa, Christine, uma mulher a qual um dia eu adorei de coração, lançou-me um longo olhar de desprezo.

_Você tem muita audácia em vir aqui, eu admito. Bom, espero que esteja feliz.

Observei-os se afastar, sentindo minhas pernas bambas e me apoiei na parede. Eu tinha acabado de sair do banheiro quando trombei com os dois. Eles não seriam diretamente grosseiros comigo, eu sabia, mas não era preciso palavras para expressar ódio ou desprezo. Não, um simples olhar era o suficiente.

_Você vê, _querida_, não deveria ter voltado.

Ergui meus olhos, deparando-me com Jane. Empertiguei-me, levantando os ombros, tentando sustentar seu olhar.

_Eu não sabia que dependia da sua opinião, Jane.

Ela riu, mostrando todos os seus dentes, inclusive aqueles que guardavam seu veneno.

_Não é minha opinião. É um fato e se você ainda não tiver se dado conta disso, logo vai. Ninguém a quer aqui.

Olhei por cima de seu ombro, para onde Petúnia e papai conversavam com alguns convidados. Jane acompanhou meu movimento.

_Oh, você acha que sua irmã a quer aqui? Ou seu pai? É claro, é por isso que eles sempre fizeram questão de ir visitá-la e ligar sempre, não é?

_Eu sei bem o que está fazendo, Jane. Mas deveria saber que não temos mais quinze anos. E você nunca conseguiu me intimidar.

Afastei-me dela, finalmente conseguindo respirar. O que Tonks dizia sobre situações de estresse?

_Inspire fundo. Expire demoradamente. Você é uma vadia suja e gostosa._

Peguei outro Martini, sentindo os olhares repreendedores de mamãe em cima de mim. Observei-a conversar com Eliza e Charles Potter. Eles pareciam mais entretidos nas crianças do que nos demais. Eu tinha que admitir, eram crianças lindas, muito parecidas com o pai. Principalmente o menino, Harry. Mas a garotinha... Sophie. Sophie, isso, ela me lembrava mais alguém. Talvez fosse o jeito com que ela enrugava o nariz ou as covinhas que apareciam em seu rosto enquanto sorria. Lembravam-me muito de...

_Oh._

_Meu._

_Deus._

Senti quando a azeitona ficou presa em minha garganta, deixando-me sem ar. Comecei a tossir e, provavelmente, ficar roxa. Eu iria morrer no exato momento em que descobria que Emmeline fora mãe.

Senti que pessoas se aproximavam de mim, mas eu só conseguia agitar meus braços feito um boneco de posto de gasolina. Alguém abraçou-me, apertando-me com força e fazendo-me, aleluia, cuspir aquele maldito caroço de azeitona. Enxuguei meus olhos, ainda tossindo, sem perceber que meu vestido havia subido mais que o necessário. Puxei-o rapidamente para baixo, observando o lugar onde a azeitona caíra. _Não._ Meus ombros começaram a tremer, tentando controlar o riso que vinha com toda a força. Jane estava prestes a tomar um drinque com o caroço de azeitona que quis passear pelo meu sistema respiratório.

_Você está bem?

Remus, meu salvador, segurava meu braço com delicadeza.

_Obrigada, Remus. Eu acho que é a segunda vez que você salva minha vida... Oh, Dorcas!

Abracei-a. Ela estava muito bonita, o cabelo preso num coque desleixado. Observei que ela e Remus estavam de mãos dadas.

_Parabéns! Desde quando vocês estão juntos?

Escutei sua resposta, mas minha mente vagou para longe dali. Vagou para uma tarde ensolarada na qual Emmeline tinha me dito que quando tivesse um filho, ela queria que fosse uma menina, e a chamaria de Emma Sophie. Emma porque era o nome da personagem favorita dela, do livro de Jane Austen. Sophie simplesmente porque achava bonito. Sofia, sabedoria.

Sophie, que agora se parecia muito com minha... Com Emme, conversava com Black. Ela tinha um olhar duro, mas Black parecia completamente caído por ela. Como se ela fosse uma rainha e ele um simples súdito. Potter apareceu com um copo – julguei ser refrigerante – e, após entregá-lo à filha, pegou-a no colo. Ela ainda parecia irritada, mas os dois não mostravam preocupação quanto a isso. A irritação foi substituída por outra coisa quando ela colocou seus olhos em mim. Eu reconheceria aquele olhar em qualquer hora. Era o mesmo olhar que eu dirigi à mamãe, depois à Tuney e então à Emmeline. Era adoração. Involuntariamente, sorri. Isso fez com que ela sorrisse também. Um sorriso enorme e brilhante que me pegou desprevenida.

_Você percebeu, então?

Desprendi minha atenção da filha de Potter e voltei-me para papai.

_Por que ninguém me falou nada?

_A maioria pensa que você sabe, carinho. E, honestamente, era o que eu pensava até pouco tempo atrás. Foi Petúnia quem me informou.

Senti minha cabeça rodar.

_E por que ela nunca falou nada?

Papai apenas balançou a cabeça.

_Isso você terá que perguntar a ela.

Caminhei para fora dali, buscando qualquer lugar em que eu pudesse respirar. Ou tentar, pelo menos.

Quantos segredos mais havia? O que mais eu não sabia? Emmeline tinha sido mãe. Algo que ela planejava ser apenas após os vinte e cinco. Talvez sua resolução tenha mudado logo quando a irmã morreu.

_E quando eu a abandonei._

Ou talvez tenha sido um daqueles acidentes, sabe?

_Oh, oh, oh. Droga, querida, a camisinha furou!_

Então, dois meses depois a garota aparece e diz: _hey, lembra-se do dia em que a camisinha furou? Então, parabéns, seremos pais!_

Eu ainda tinha o gosto amargo da nossa última conversa. Fora por telefone, eu já estava em Londres. Disse coisas odiosas e ela jogou duras verdades em minha cara. Verdades que eu merecia, mas não podia encarar.

Sentei-me na beira da piscina, satisfeita por saber que praticamente ninguém me encontraria ali.

Eu precisava por a cabeça no lugar. Não faria bem a mim mesma se deixasse aquilo me afetar. Eu precisava passar por aqueles três meses sem perder minha sanidade o que, a meu ver, estava se mostrando extremamente difícil. E o que eu faria depois? Tinha sido demitida da minha escola e, desde o acidente, dar aulas estava se tornando um sacrifício. Eu não me sentia mais tanto prazer no que fazia. Não que eu não gostasse mais de tocar, mas parecia sempre haver aquela cobrança. Ganhe dinheiro, pague suas contas, compre somente o que precisa. Eu sei, vida adulta, deveria ter me acostumado. Mas eu sentia falta. Falta de quando estava na universidade e tinha sonhos. Tocava apenas por prazer e sonhava em fazer parte da orquestra de faculdade. E depois, da academia de música _Doce Harmonia._

Balancei meus pés, criando ondas na piscina. Sequei meus olhos, sentindo-me tola. Eu era uma chorona. Uma droga de uma chorona.

Levantei-me, ajeitando o vestido, sabendo que precisava voltar. Então, me dei conta de que tinha deixado Remus e Dorcas sem sequer pedir licença. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça, soltando um riso baixo, estrangulado. Eu deveria ter parecido o que mamãe sempre disse que eu era, uma garotinha tola sem um pingo de educação.

_O que está fazendo?

Gritei de susto, desequilibrando. Eu sabia que iria cair na água, mas não cheguei a sentir nada. Abri os olhos, assustada, e vi que estava ainda na grama. Olhei para a piscina, vendo Sophie boiar.

_O quê? Oh, meu Deus, você está bem?

Eu me levantei, preocupada, pronta para pular na água, mas a garotinha levantou o polegar para mim.

_Ela sabe nadar.

Virei-me para o causador do meu susto. E gemi quando vi que era Harry. Eu não queria ficar na presença dos dois. Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado e não me olhava nos olhos. Embora isso fosse estranho, havia algo maior que ocupava minha mente. Por que, raios, a menina tinha me empurrado, impedindo-me de cair na água?

_Por que ela fez isso?

Saiu mais ríspido que o necessário, mas Harry não se encolheu, só deu de ombros. Sophie nos ignorou, nadando de costas agora. Qual era o problema daqueles dois? Eu iria perguntar alguma coisa quando a voz de alguém se aproximando me calou.

_Harry? Aí está você! O que...

Os olhos de Potter dançaram entre seus dois filhos e eu. Eu não poderia culpá-lo por achar aquela situação estranha.

_O que houve aqui?

_Oi, papai! A água ta tão gostosa, deixa eu ficar aqui? Harry, vem logo! Ele estava pegando o pedaço de bolo pra jogar no cara de fuinha, paaaai!

Cara de fuinha? Eu conhecia uma pessoa a quem chamávamos de cara de fuinha e doninha, mas não tinha visto Malfoy nessa festa. Seria estranho se ele estivesse aqui.

Potter andou até a beira da piscina, estendendo a mão para a filha. Ele não parecia irritado e eu aproveitei o momento em que agachou para dar uma olhadinha em sua comissão de trás. Hey, ele poder ser o estúpido Potter, mas eu ainda sou uma mulher. Com os hormônios funcionando perfeitamente, devo acrescentar.

_Emma Sophie, venha aqui. E eu ainda quero saber o que aconteceu.

Seu tom de voz me incomodou. Era como se ele estivesse me dando uma ordem.

_Eu ia cair na água – para minha surpresa, comecei a responder, torcendo as mãos – mas Sophie meio que... Ahn... Me empurrou e caiu no meu lugar.

Ele me escutou, impassível. Piscou umas duas vezes.

_Por quê?

_Eis a questão, gênio._

_Eu não podia deixá-la cair na água, papai!

Sophie falou como se ele devesse saber disso. Fechei os olhos, massageando minha testa. Situação muito estranha se desenrolando aqui, aviso.

_Tudo bem, querida, mas venha com o papai agora.

Enquanto a menina bufava, mas ia até seu _pai_ – muito estranho se referir a Potter assim – procurei pelo garoto. E ele não estava ali.

_Hey, Prongs? Aonde Harry foi com aquele pedaço de bolo? Eeeeepa, não me diga que você e a Evans estavam se agarrando? Jesus, eu sabia que devia ter apostado em menos de um dia!

Alguém, por favor, abra um buraco para que eu possa me enterrar nele.

Black mudou sua expressão de confusão e preocupação para malícia assim que nos viu. Eu deveria estar muito, muito, vermelha.

_Cale a boca, Pads. Espera, como assim Harry saiu?

Enquanto eu me sentia envergonhada por aquele comentário de Black, Potter não pareceu se incomodar. Ele obviamente estava mais preocupado com o fato da sua prole ter ido aprontar. É lógico, não é como se fosse possível que nós dois estivéssemos nos agarrando, eu podia vê-lo pensar nisso. Black, no entanto, não respondeu à pergunta. Assim que viu Sophie, seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso.

_Excelente ideia, princesa!

Eu gostaria de dizer que Sirius Black é um idiota. Ele simplesmente tirou a camisa – confesso que olhei um pouco para o seu peitoral, qualquer mulher normal o faria – e pulou na piscina! _Ele pulou na droga da piscina!_

Potter pareceu menos surpreso que eu, mas muito mais irritado e murmurou coisas como _idiota, babaca, inútil..._ E outras palavras mais. Alheia à nós dois, Sophie começou a brincar com ele, pelo menos ela estava se divertindo.

_Vocês deviam vir! A água está ótima, certo, Sophie?

Eu iria sair daquele lugar, isso sim. Passei atrás de Potter e, ao me lembrar de como ele descartara a possibilidade de me beijar – não que eu considerasse essa possibilidade, mas ele feriu meu orgulho – eu, _acidentalmente,_ esbarrei nele, empurrando-o para a água. Quando ele emergiu, Black se contorcia de tanto rir.

_Evans! Sua... Sua...

_Papai vai falar palavrão!

Mas ele imediatamente se calou, percebendo que era melhor não dizer o que quer que fosse na frente da filha. Sorri de forma inocente.

_Desculpe, Potter.

Não vi sua reação, pois a quadra se encheu de gente. Percebi os olhos de mamãe, frios, em mim. Como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer algo imperdoável. Ainda, Remus vinha com Harry em seu colo, ambos com a faca completamente suja de bolo. Recuei, mas um movimento na borda da piscina chamou minha atenção.

Era Sophie.

__Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo._

Indo para casa, perguntei-me que segredo meu ela poderia saber. Essa não era minha maior preocupação, no entanto. Pela expressão de mamãe, eu sabia que ela me diria poucas e boas ao chegarmos em casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**O que acharam desse final, huh? Bom, vamos aos reviews:**

_**Delly Black Fenix: **_**No dia em que descobrirmos como eles pensam, será um milagre! Kkkkkkkkkkkk É uma excelente tática mesmo! Hmmm... Então, fazer ciúmes vai, um pouco, mas não por muito tempo! Que bom que gostou! Eu, apesar de ficar confusa, adoro escrever no ponto de vista dele, parece que descarrega um pouco de toda a pressão que sinto quando escrevo como Lily. Ela está vivendo grandes emoções, não é? Enfim, obg pelo coments. Beeeijos**

_**Biatriz Alencar: **_**Não precisa esperar mais! :D Geeente, eu adoro esses nomes: Jilly, Beward, enfim, é muito fofo e criativo! Jilly *-* Beeejo**

_**Carolgregol: **_**Meu Deus, como você adivinhou? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Sim, sim, é isso mesmo, e acredite, vai render algumas confusões ;) Bom, como se alguém tivesse acreditado nesse papo de indiferença, não é? Kkkkkkkkkk Que bom que está gostando! Beeejos**

_**LaahB: **_**Eu acho que você é uma pessoa bem tolerante, viu? Sério, eu dificilmente leria uma história se tem algo nela que odeio... Acho que preciso amadurecer um pouco... Eu vou ser sincera, não gosto muito do Harry tendo irmãs quando no mundo bruxo, mas acho mais fácil de aceitar quando eles são todos "trouxas" kkkkkkkk. Mesmo assim, fico lisonjeada por continuar a ler! Espero que goste deste. Beeijos**

_**Srta. Rosadas: **_**Hey, obrigada! Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso! Já postei! Foi bem rapidinho, não foi? Que bom que gostou! Logo teremos mais POV James e, acredite, vai ser bom também! Espero, pelo menos kkkkkkkkk Beeejos**

_**Karinne: **_**Sirius é demais mesmo! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk Hmmm, quais são suas teorias? Espero que você não decepcione com o desenrolar da história. O que achou desse capítulo? Eu adianto, Lily vai ficar um pouco pirada... :O É estranho mesmo, eu também acho, mas to tentando fazer algo decente. Essas crianças vão aprontar um pouco, já adianto! Kkkkkkkkkk Olha, vai demorar um pouquinho pra Lily conviver com eles, mas não muito. No entanto, tão logo ela se envolva com eles, as coisas prometem ;) Beeejos, gata**


	5. Entre mães e um cão que se chama Jabba

**... Antes que eu seja apedrejada, eu juro! Eu quis postar antes, mas semana passada teve a droga do vestibular e nesse fds eu tive que ir pra casa por causa dessa coisa toda de segundo turno.**

**Eu estou perdoada?**

**Então, as coisas nesse capítulo realmente estão tensas... Mamãe Evans pode ser uma cadela e, sim, acreditem, vai piorar! :S**

**Em compensação, eu prometo a vocês que a partir desse, teremos mais James e Lily (se bem que tivemos bastante até agora, não é?).**

**Tonks e Lene vão aparecer, primeiro separadas, depois juntas. E vocês vão gostar delas, eu garanto! Tonks tem uma aparência peculiar e Lene é simplesmente uma vadia do bem. Não exatamente uma vadia, mas ela precisa ser um pouco dura na queda para "suportar" Sirius Black. Kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, boa leitura! :D**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Minerva Macgonagal se dirigia apressadamente ao refeitório. Atrás dela estava uma garota muito aflita. Quando chegaram ao local, estava tudo uma bagunça. Comida espalhada por todos os lugares, crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, as cozinheiras escondidas atrás das muretas, tentando se proteger._

_E, bem no meio de toda aquela confusão, dois alunos rugiam na cara um do outro. Estavam completamente sujos, a garota tão vermelha como se estivesse prestes a explodir. O rapaz parecia se divertir muito com tudo o que acontecia. _

_Minerva suspirou. Potter e Evans nunca lhe davam um minuto de descanso. Os dois, apenas duas crianças de onze anos, davam mais trabalho que os adolescentes cheios de hormônio do ensino médio. Sim, e se isso não bastasse, quando os dois não estavam discutindo, Potter, Black e Lupin faziam questão de arrumar confusões. Conversaria com o diretor mais tarde, Minerva pensou, ela merecia um aumento de salário._

__O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_Era como se alguém tivesse pausado um filme. Todos os alunos pararam, assustados. _

__Senhorita Evans? _

__A culpa é toda do estúpido do Potter, professora! _

__Minha culpa, Evans? Você disse que eu e Sirius éramos namorados!_

__E vocês não são, não?_

_James não respondeu, pegou um pedaço de torta e jogou nos cabelos da garota._

__Assim você esconde esse seu cabelo de fogo!_

_A garota grunhiu, irada, jogando suco de uva em cima de James._

__Já chega! – Minerva gritou – os dois, minha sala, agora! Detenção!_

_Ela olhou ao redor, observando dois alunos tentando sair do refeitório._

__Black, Lupin, detenção!_

_Mais tarde, após ter que passar a tarde ajudando as faxineiras a limpar a cozinha, Lily Evans estava na casa de sua única amiga, Emmeline Vance._

__O que você quer fazer, Lis? Já sei! A gente podia cozinhar!_

_As duas desceram até a cozinha, encontrando Christine no meio do caminho._

__Opa, opa... Aonde as mocinhas pensam que vão?_

__Cozinhar! – Lily exclamou – vamos fazer um bolo de chocolate!_

__E torta! Nós temos que aprender a cozinhar, assim, já podemos arrumar um marido._

__Eca! Eu não quero um marido!_

_A mãe de Emmeline riu._

__Nada de maridos por enquanto. Venham, vou ajudá-las com esse bolo._

_As três trabalharam a tarde inteira e, quando terminaram, estavam completamente sujas de farinha, ovos e corante. As duas garotas correram para o banheiro, deixando o bolo no forno, para que Christine cuidasse._

_Era sexta-feira, por isso, Andrea deixou que Lily dormisse na casa da amiga. As meninas montaram uma cabana no quarto de Emmeline e contaram histórias de terror enquanto comiam pipoca e o bolo mais cedo preparado. _

__Maria, me dá minha perna, estou... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Lily se calou, o coração batendo a mil, quando percebeu a careta emburrada de Shelly, a irmã mais velha de Emme. Shelly era a versão mais velha da amiga, Lily pensou. Era alta, esguia e bonita. E tinha um namorado incrível, Benjy. Ele, assim como a namorada, era três anos mais velho, mas as tratava como se fossem suas amigas. Era muito gentil e meigo e até mesmo Lily, que dizia não querer se casar, admitia que ele era o rapaz mais fantástico do mundo._

__Calem-se as duas! Suas escandalosas! Hey, não acredito que fizeram uma cabana e não me chamaram!_

_Shelly e Tuney eram grandes amigas, assim como Lily e Emme. Esta gostava de dizer que era o destino dizendo que as duas seriam melhores amigas para sempre._

_Após Shelly sair em um encontro com Benjy, Emme virou-se para Lily, seu rosto fechado em uma expressão pensativa._

__Lis..._

__Hm? _

__Por que será que James a trata assim?_

_A ruiva abriu os olhos, um pouco surpresa com a pergunta._

__Por que ele é um idiota?_

__Acho que ele gosta de você, mesmo que essa seja uma maneira estranha de se demonstrar._

_Lily assentiu, rindo, embora ela não achasse que fosse estranho. Nem um pouco._

__Bom, pode ser... Ele é legal._

_Emme a encarou, os olhos se alargando._

__Então você gosta dele?_

_Lily negou prontamente._

__Não, eu não gosto de ninguém. Não temos tempo para namorados agora!_

_Emme assentiu levemente._

__Ele é bonito. Sirius também. E Remus._

__E Amus, Fabian, Gideon... Mas nenhum deles é inteligente o bastante para nós._

_As duas riram, puxando um pouco mais a coberta que já deixava seus pés de fora._

_Lily se lembraria desse tempo com carinho. E saudade. Ela pensaria na época em que ela e Emme não davam muita atenção para rapazes, isso até os quatorze anos. As duas corriam pela cidade, subiam em árvores, dormiam uma na casa da outra e tinham um código que era só delas. Gostavam de dizer que estudariam na mesma universidade e morariam juntas, seriam madrinhas do casamento uma da outra. A beleza que Emme desenvolveu ao longo dos anos nunca se interpôs entre as duas, nem o fato da amiga ser querida por todos, enquanto Lily era vista como uma estranha. Ainda que Jane pegasse em seu pé sempre que possível, Lily não se lembrava de se sentir humilhada. Na verdade, isso só aconteceu naquele dia, naquela festa. A partir daquele momento, a ruiva sentiu, as coisas seriam diferentes._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Eu não sei no que você estava pensando, Lily! Humilhar sua irmã assim? Não pensei que faria isso com ela!

Levantei a mão.

_Não, escute-me! Agiu a semana inteira como uma mártir, como se você não fosse a culpada por tudo o que aconteceu! E ainda estava lá, oferecendo-se para o pobre James!

Estreitei os olhos, sentindo minhas orelhas e bochechas esquentarem de indignação.

_Eu não estava me oferecendo a ninguém! – Cuspi as palavras com força.

_Não? Não? Bom, não era o que parecia! Meu Deus, pensei que tivesse superado essa paixãozinha boba, considerando que ele nunca iria querer nada com você! Antes, ele tinha Emmeline, agora tem Fleur. Ela é uma linda francesa, querida, você não teria a menor chance!

Aquilo foi mais doloroso que um tapa. Não, não porque James tivesse uma namorada, mas porque minha própria mãe... Não, eu não deveria estar surpresa. Bom Deus, eu a conhecia, por que então insistia em me sentir assim?

Andrea sequer esperou que entrássemos em casa. Assim que descemos do carro, apenas eu, ela e papai, já começou a gritar comigo. Tuney tinha ido para a casa de Peyton. Elas teriam uma noite de garota.

_Andrea...

_Você também, John? Pelo amor de Deus, essa garota precisa se lembrar de quem realmente é. Quantas vezes você precisa se humilhar até perceber que não passa de uma tola? Só porque saiu de casa, só porque foi viver em Londres, acha que mudou? Você continua a mesma Lily Evans, a filha que só me decepciona.

Seus olhos eram como gelo. Ela parecia um felino desferindo seu ataque, uma mulher fatal, tudo, menos uma mãe. Nunca uma mãe.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu não poderia deixar que ela as visse.

_Obrigada, mamãe. Não se preocupe, nunca me esqueci de nada.

Rumei até o quarto de hóspedes, ignorando sua tentativa de me deter. Tranquei a porta assim que entrei, jogando-me na cama e enfiando o rosto no travesseiro. Não sei por quanto tempo chorei, os gemidos abafados, mas em algum momento devo ter adormecido. Quando acordei, decidida a tomar um banho, parei em frente ao espelho.

Eu parecia acabada. O vestido, muito úmido, me dava uma péssima aparência. Meus olhos estavam inchados, ainda vermelhos. O cabelo, devido ao mergulho na piscina, armado, cacheado e revolto. Eu era uma bagunça, uma catástrofe.

O que eu estava fazendo ali? E por que eu me culpava por não ter feito visitas à Tuney e papai se estava claro que eles não faziam questão de me visitar? Por que, ali, eu sempre me sentia como a culpada, a destruidora de lares, a hipócrita, a rejeitada? Por que eu me sentia como uma garotinha em vez de uma mulher?

Eu nunca deveria ter vindo. Voltei ao quarto, peguei minhas duas malas e joguei tudo o que era meu lá dentro. Eu não iria ficar. Eu não podia ficar. Ignorei meu celular que tocava, concentrando-me apenas na tarefa a se realizar. Abri a porta e caminhei com passos decididos para fora.

_Lily? Querida, aonde você vai?

_O que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu não acredito que...

Eu simplesmente a ignorei, apertando as malas contra mim, acelerando o passo.

Eu não devia mais satisfação a eles. Tudo bem, talvez eu tivesse minha parcela de culpa na morte de Emme e isso por si só já era o suficiente para me matar. Eu não precisava estar entre pessoas que me odiavam. Eu não precisava disso.

Não sei por quanto tempo andei, alheia ao que acontecia ao meu redor. Eu não pensava claramente. Sabia que precisava de um táxi para ir embora, mas não parecia pensar que tinha de usar o celular para conseguir um. Sentei em um banco qualquer tão logo meus pés começaram a doer. As lágrimas voltaram com força, impiedosas. Eu me sentia uma idiota, um monte de coisa melosa e deprimente. Abracei minhas pernas, sentindo um pouco de frio. Um latido chamou minha atenção. Ao meu lado se encontrava um cachorro enorme e peludo. Não tinha a menor ideia de qual raça deveria pertencer. Olhei ao redor, procurando pelo dono, mas não encontrei ninguém. Aproximei-me devagar, mas o cachorro se mostrou muito dócil, e pude ler seu nome na coleira. Jabba.

Ri.

_Então, Jabba, não vá me dizer que o seu dono é Han Solo?

Sorri de minha piada estúpida, secando o rosto com as mãos e afagando o animal que mais parecia um potro de tão grande.

_Oh, mas você não é uma graça?

Soltei um gritinho estridente quando Jabba me lambeu. Comecei a brincar com ele, o que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia. Conforme corria pela calçada, ele corria atrás e isso me encheu de um instinto de autopreservação. Se esse cachorro pulasse em cima de mim, eu com certeza estaria morta.

_Lily?

Ergui os olhos para Hesty ao mesmo tempo em que Jabba, aparentemente feliz pela minha parada abrupta, pulou em cima de mim. Cai, gemendo, mas rindo ao constatar que estava bem, sem nenhum machucado.

_Jabba, menino mau!

Ele se encolheu, baixando as orelhas. Isso me fez sorrir e logo o afaguei, animando-o.

_Lily, aonde você vai?

Hesty tinha se tornada uma mulher bonita. Ainda me lembrava de seu freio de burro e dos óculos e do quanto ela se dizia feia. Bom, ela com certeza não fazia mais essa reclamação. Olhei para minhas malas, jogadas no banco.

_Eu... Eu vou embora.

Pensei que ela fosse começar um discurso, mas simplesmente assentiu.

_Você me parece um pouco agitada. Por que não dorme em casa essa noite e depois viaja?

Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo e, embora devesse ser grata, não me sentia muito agradecida naquele momento. Concordei, entretanto, deixando-a me guiar.

_Espere, e o seu cachorro?

Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado à Jabba, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse procurando por algo... Ou alguém.

_Ele não é meu.

_De quem é, então? Não podemos deixá-lo aqui.

Mas ela não parecia me ouvir. Sua atenção estava centrada em algum lugar atrás de mim.

_O quê? Ah, não, Jabba sabe o caminho de casa. Venha, me dê uma das bolsas... Jesus, Lily, o que você carrega aqui? Tijolos?

Ri, dando-lhe a mala mais leve.

Jabba fez menção de nos seguir, mas ao ouvir um assovio, virou-se na direção contrária. Isso fez meu coração acelerar levemente. Então, havia alguém junto com o cachorro? Mas quem?

A casa de Hesty era pequena, mas muito confortável. Muito bem decorada. Havia uma sala, uma cozinha, um banheiro e dois quartos. E todos tinham uma parede decorada. Ela me contou que ela mesma pintara aquelas paredes e desenhara nelas. A mulher tinha talento. Ela não fizera tudo sozinha, no entanto, Dorcas também morava ali.

Após tomar um banho, vesti meu baby doll, encontrando Hesty e duas xícaras quentes de chá, na cozinha. Ela me falou sobre banalidades, contando-me sobre a biblioteca que fechara e sobre a livraria, na qual ela trabalhava. Falou um pouco sobre como começou a sair com Fabian e que os dois estavam a um passo do altar, ele querendo ou não. Quando ele ligou, percebi que provavelmente estava atrapalhando qualquer plano que os dois poderiam ter, então, empurrei-a da casa, afirmando que ficaria bem. Tão logo ela saiu, deitei no sofá e mandei uma mensagem para Tuney.

Estou na casa de Hesty. Acho que vai ter noite das garotas aqui. Não se preocupe. Beijos e se divirta.

Ao ver as duas ligações perdidas de Tonks, enviei-lhe também uma mensagem.

Estou bem, não chame a polícia. Falo com vocês amanhã. Amor.

Ainda não eram nove horas, mas desmaiei. Pensei ter ouvido conversas numa hora da noite, mas nem isso conseguiu me despertar. Acordei, muito mais tarde, com o cheiro de café e vozes femininas. Espreguicei-me, observando o cobertor deslizar pelas minhas pernas. Estava me levantando quando ouvi uma voz masculina. Uma não, várias. Enrolei-me na coberta, nem um pouco ansiosa para que um deles me visse naquele pijama minúsculo. Andei até a cozinha, surpreendendo-me ao chegar lá.

Por favor, que isso seja alguma brincadeira.

Dorcas estava fazendo o café enquanto Hesty arrumava a mesa. Não só ela. Fabian, Remus, Harry e James também estavam ali. Apertei a coberta com mais força.

_Bom dia, Lily!

Com esse cumprimento animado de Dorcas, toda a atenção voltou-se para mim. Hesty me lançou um silencioso pedido de desculpas. Assenti, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Correr e pular pela janela da sala. Hmmm... Dei um passo para trás... Droga, fechada.

_Hey, Lily Evans! Lembra-se de mim?

Lancei um olhar irritado a Fabian.

_Claro que não, Gideon!

Ele riu com vontade, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas com mais força que o necessário, se quer saber.

Os dois eram gêmeos, Fabian e Gideon, mas nunca foram idênticos. No entanto, quando mais novos, eles odiavam que as pessoas os confundissem. Exceto quando tramavam alguma coisa, daí eles se aproveitavam da situação.

_Então, como você está?

_Bem... Pare de bater nas minhas costas!

Ele riu ainda mais.

_Meu Deus, você continua mal humorada.

Ele não falou com maldade, mesmo assim senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos. Eu continuava... Eu continuava e continuava. Eu não havia mudado nada. Pigarrei, tossindo em seguida, com a intenção de engolir o nó que se formou em minha garganta.

_Bom dia, Lily.

_Dia, Remus. Vocês vêm tão cedo assim?

Meu Deus, era muito grude pra pouca pessoa.

_Não, hoje é dia de panquecas da Hesty.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, escutando a risada de Hesty.

_Eles não se cansam de se aproveitar dos meus dotes culinários!

Ninguém me perguntou o que eu fazia ali. Agradeci por Black não estar ali, ele nunca foi conhecido por ter muito tato.

_Black desgrudou de vocês hoje?

Mais risadas. Sério, eu não estava tentando ser engraçada.

_Lily, acredite em mim, Sirius não mudou muito desde adolescente.

Fiquei um pouco confusa, então compreendi. Ontem foi sexta-feira, ele deveria estar na cama de alguma garota.

_Ainda tem garotas com as quais ele não dormiu?

_Incrivelmente, sim. – Remus respondeu, voltando sua atenção para o jornal.

Engoli em seco, sabendo bem o que eu estava fazendo e me sentindo meio idiota. Eu estava evitando olhar para Potter. Depois de tudo que Andrea disse ontem, eu me sentia culpada em estar perto dele. Não que eu quisesse me aproximar dele. Ou dos seus filhos. Dos filhos da Emme. Dos filhos que ela nunca chegou a criar.

_Pai, posso tomar sorvete? Ainda tem sorvete, tia Dorcas? De baunilha?

_Acho que ainda tem um pouco. Vê lá.

Olhei para o pequeno Potter, perguntando-me onde a outra prole deveria estar. Harry claramente esperava por uma resposta do seu pai, mas esta não veio. Ergui mais a cabeça e percebi que James me encarava, um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios, fazendo-me corar mais do que gostaria.

_O que foi?

A pergunta saiu abrupta, ríspida. Senti-me mal imediatamente, o ambiente ficando em silêncio logo após meu gesto grosseiro. Aparentemente, eu não conseguia evitar ser uma cretina ali. Mordi o lábio, que tremia, e comecei a contorcer minhas mãos.

_Eu sabia que o seu cabelo continuava o mesmo.

Oh, meu Deus.

Embora eu devesse agradecer a Potter por não me responder com grosseira, eu poderia matá-lo por me fazer me lembrar do meu cabelo. Eu não o secara ontem à noite. Assim, ele se parecia com uma juba de leão. Levei minha mão imediatamente até o meu cabelo, quase deixando o cobertor cair e, com um gritinho do qual não me orgulho, corri para o banheiro.

Troquei de roupa, escovando os dentes em seguida. Escolhi uma blusa branca, de mangas, e uma calça jeans qualquer. Lavei o rosto, tentando pentear meu cabelo, mas tudo que consegui foi quebrar a escova. A escova que não era minha.

Isso me fez entrar em desespero. O que eu iria fazer? Meu Deus, espero que as meninas me deixem comprar uma nova sem me matarem. Juntei o cabelo com a mão, prendendo-o num rabo de cavalo extremamente volumoso.

Não me senti melhor.

Andei lentamente até a cozinha, escutando a conversa que dali vinha.

_... A bola de papel caiu no professor Snape, mas ele não conseguiu culpar a gente. A gente tava do outro lado, sem rir, enquanto Simas sumia pela tubulação. A Macgonagal chegou e só ficou olhando com uma cara suspeita, sem dar detenção pra ninguém. Foi demais!

Okay, eu havia julgado Harry como um menino tranquilo, mas ele me parecia muito encapetado agora, não apenas filho de um.

_Meu Deus, Harry, você é pior que seu pai e seu padrinho juntos!

_Fabian, você poderia não falar esse tipo de coisa? Eu não consigo ser um pai responsável desse modo.

Mais risos.

Sim, Potter, como se alguém pudesse acreditar que você sequer tenta.

_Papai disse que eu estou de castigo. Eu ainda estou de castigo? A gente podia decidir numa luta, pai!

Ainda mais risos.

_Tome cuidado, Luke, ele pode arrancar sua mão fora.

_Qual é, tio Remus, a gente já passou dessa fase. Papai arrancou minha mão no Natal!

Afastei-me inconscientemente. Eu não podia entrar ali, sem chances. Percebi que tinha encostado na porta da sala e girei a maçaneta imediatamente, mas estava trancada. Jura? Para que isso?

_Lily?

Deparei-me com o rosto risonho de Dorcas.

_Eu... Eu estava olhando a... A maçaneta! Eu estava olhando a maçaneta. Ela é diferente das de Londres...

Eu gostaria de um raio me acertando agora.

_Foi Gideon quem fez, vou dizer a ele que você admira o trabalho – ela, claramente, estava se divertindo – venha tomar café.

E não me deu escolha, empurrando-me até a cozinha.

Era uma cena até tocante. A cozinha pequena completamente cheia. Eu não me lembrava de estar junto de tanta gente sem que fosse obrigada. Bom, eu estava sendo obrigada, mas me referi somente a eles. Pareciam até uma grande família. Quão diferente as coisas seriam se Emme ainda estivesse aqui? Será que Potter a trocaria pela tal de... qual era o nome mesmo? Fleur... Fleuma.

Reprimi o riso, sabendo que soaria idiota.

_Desculpe, Evans.

Eu ia dizer que ele não tinha do que se desculpar, mas não tive tempo... Ter, eu tive, mas talvez eu tenha ficado ligeiramente abobalhada.

_Papai já devia saber que não se deve falar do cabelo de uma garota.

Até mesmo eu não consegui deixar de rir.

_Eu sempre fico impressionada com a sabedoria desse garoto. Harry, case comigo.

Dorcas parou de me empurrar, indo até o garoto e reforçando o pedido de casamento.

Eu pensei onde iria me sentar, rumei até o balcão, mas senti mãos me puxando. Acabei sentando ao lado de Fabian.

_Então, como é Londres?

_Grande.

_Deixou algum namorado por lá?

A pergunta me deixou envergonhada como se eu fosse uma menininha de quinze anos.

_Não.

Dorcas pareceu surpresa.

_Não? Nunca namorou?

_Eu não disse isso.

_E como são os homens de lá? Eu ainda tenho um sonho de ir até lá e descobrir.

Dorcas parecia mesmo empolgada com a ideia e eu lancei uma olhada a Remus, mas este parecia indiferente. Na verdade, ele estava lendo o jornal novamente.

_Remus, você poderia largar esse maldito jornal?

Surpreendi-me com seu tom magoado, sentindo-me uma intrusa. Levantei os olhos para Potter. Ele, a boca comprimida numa linha dura, não dava sinais de tensão. Exceto pela boca, é claro.

_Nossa! Fabian, nós estamos atrasados!

Hesty simplesmente puxou o namorado pela mão, sumindo da cozinha. Ouvi a porta da frente sendo destrancada. Eu me levantei, sem saber o que fazer.

_Não, não precisa ir, Lily! Está tudo bem.

Tudo bem? Não, não estava.

_Na verdade, Dorcas, eu chamei Lily para visitar Minerva comigo.

Tentei não ficar surpresa pela ajuda de Potter, não querendo que isso delatasse a mentira à Dorcas.

_Oh, tudo bem, então.

Ela não parecia muito convencida, no entanto. Potter pegou o filho no colo, dando um beijo na bochecha de Dorcas e saindo da cozinha.

_Vejo você depois! – Murmurei, correndo atrás dos dois.

Tão logo cheguei à calçada, suspirei aliviada. Ouvi Potter rir ao meu lado, o que me deixou irritada.

_O que foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça, passando a língua pelos lábios. Foi um gesto simples e completamente sensual.

_Achei que você fosse saltar da cozinha.

Não consegui evitar. Ri também.

_Achei que Dorcas fosse me obrigar a ficar.

_Ela faria isso. Hey, aonde vai?

Olhei para sua expressão confusa. Eu estava me dirigindo para lugar nenhum, sendo honesta, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

_Como assim?

_Você não vai ver tia Minnie com a gente?

Não sei se Minerva fosse gostar de alguém a chamando de Minnie, mesmo que fosse Harry.

Oh, não, eu não tinha a menor intenção de ficar mais tempo com Potter 1 e 2. Suspirei, tentando pensar numa desculpa convincente. Eu nunca fui muito boa nisso, admito, era uma péssima mentirosa, o que já me acarretou situações muito constrangedoras. Potter colocou o filho no chão, encarando-me com uma expressão divertida.

_Ela está pensando numa mentira, papai?

Foi o suficiente para que Potter começasse a rir. Harry parecia confuso, analisando minha expressão. Era normal um menino de cinco anos ser tão perceptivo?

_Acho que sim, Harry...

_É claro que não! Eu só não posso ir porque preciso ver minha irmã.

Aham, aham, toma essa, Potter filho!

Potter, no entanto, não pareceu acreditar muito, mas assentiu.

_A gente se vê por aí, Evans.

Murmurei um "uhuuuuum" em resposta, torcendo para que isso não acontecesse realmente. Harry voltou a subir nas costas do pai e acenou para mim.

Observei os dois se afastarem, ainda conseguindo escutar Harry dizer:

_Eu acho que ela estava mentindo.

_Eu tenho certeza de que ela estava.

Estreitei os olhos. Era muita audácia mesmo! Empinei o nariz, caminhando para o lado oposto. Não fazia a menor questão de encontrar nenhum dos dois daqui pra frente. Estaquei quando percebi que não tinha um destino. Ainda eram sete e meia da manhã, constatei com irritação. Eu nunca acordava, num final de semana, naquele horário. Andei até uma padaria. Primeiro tomaria café, depois pensaria no que fazer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**E então, quem quer dar um soco na "mãe" da Lily? Oh, isso ainda fica pior!**

**Gosto muito da Hesty, meu povo, ela vai dar uma mãozinha importante aqui ;)**

**Sirius não apareceu... :/ Lamentável, precisamos dele! **

**E essa situação estranha entre Remus e Dorcas? Serei honesta com vocês, eu fiquei receosa no começo sobre colocá-los como um casal quando eu sei que não vai durar. Mas, enfim, eu percebi que, bom, coisas assim acontecem, certo? Relacionamentos que não duram. Acontecem o tempo todo...**

**E, suspense, de quem será o Jabba? Kkkkkkkk**

**Aos reviews, então:**

_**IBlackI: Essas crianças são fogo mesmo! Enquanto Sophie é uma pequena déspota, Harry só apronta! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Será que ela terá que consultar um psiquiatra no final de tudo? ;) Beejos.**_

_**Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter: Desculpe, gata, realmente não deu :/ Estou perdoada? Prometo que serei mais constante, tentarei, pelo menos. Hey, se não tiver problema em perguntar, o que significa essas iniciais no seu nome? *-* Beeejs**_

_**Karinne: Deus, espero que você não se decepcione no final! Um pouco de drama terá, mas nada de novela mexicana, eu garanto. Nada contra os livros da Harlequim, veja bem, já li vários, mas chega uma hora que tanto drama e – politicamente incorreto o que vou dizer agora – e sexo desenfreado parece ser meio forçado. Só dizendo... Acho que divaguei... kkkkkkkk Perdão. Oh, teremos muitas cenas boas do passado entre os dois. E vou tentar mostrar um pouco da amizade entre Emme e Lily... Oh, sim, essa cena da piscina ainda não teve fim. E ela vai me render outra memória do passado da Lily, não tão boa. *Spoiler* kkkkkkkkk E o que achou da mãe dela agora? Acredita se eu disser que piora? O.o Ah, com certeza, isso ainda vai render. Sophie vai aprontar algumas com isso kkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Então, demorei, huh? Estou perdoada? *-*Beeejs, gata**_

_**LaahB: Hey, desculpe por isso, então. Não, você não deixou passar, eu ainda não disse. Os pais de Emme, Benjy (que ainda não apareceu) e algumas outras pessoas não gostam da Lily por esse motivo ainda não explicado. Mas Jane e algumas outras não. É porque elas são cretinas mesmo kkkkkkk Beeejs**_

_**Lola: Simplesmente chorei quando vi seu comentário! De emoção e me identifiquei, também sofro com fanfics abandonadas. Sei que demorei um pouco, mas não vou abandoná-la. Estou perdoada? – imagine Sirius Black lhe pedindo com carinho. Sim, golpe baixo, eu sei kkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Caramba! Obrigada! Espero que a história fique ainda melhor! Eu também não vejo a hora de escrever essa cena! Kkkkkk Vai demorar, admito, mas será impagável!**_

_**Sim! Elas vão aparecer! E elas são demais! Lol**_

_**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Sophie me mata. E vai matar Lily também. Não literalmente, mas vai ser constrangimentos, preocupações, risos... E Harry – ai ai – ele é especial, huh? Eu o criei um pouco diferente do que está no livro, mas eu imagino que ele seria assim se tivesse crescido com o pai e Sirius... ;) Enfim, beeejos, gata!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Eu terei um emprego!

**Eu acho, primeiramente, que devo algumas explicações. Eu sinto muito por mais esse atraso, mas acho que isso pode voltar a acontecer. Estou prestando uns dez vestibulares nesse final de ano e divido meu tempo entre estudar, chorar e escrever. Uma tristeza. Enfim, estou feliz por estar postando :) **

**Esse capítulo é deveras (ui!) importante, espero que gostem. Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ela se sentia nervosa. Muito nervosa. As mãos ora se contorcendo ora esfregando o jeans. O suor que parecia estar em todo seu corpo e aquela sensação na boca do estômago. O que ela fazia ali? Aquele não era o seu lugar, não era sua praia, não era sua turma._

_É claro, ela veria James, o que compensava todo aquele tormento. Um sorriso pintou seus lábios ao se lembrar da última briga. Ele havia dito que ela ficava completamente selvagem. Embora alguns a caçoassem por causa do seu cabelo, que era completamente cacheado e armado, Lily não se importava. Ela ignorava, principalmente porque James parecia gostar dele assim. Era uma relação única a deles, ela admitia. Eles brigavam, insultavam-se, mas ninguém ficava realmente ferido._

_Se ela fosse honesta, diria que estava apaixonada por ele. _

__Não precisa se preocupar, Lis. Ninguém vai falar nada, você está comigo._

_E só por isso ela estava ali._

_Emmeline tinha sido convidada para uma festa na piscina. Na casa de James Potter. E a loira insistira para que ela fosse, mesmo que a ruiva não soubesse o motivo. Afinal, a amiga já havia ido para outras festas sem ela._

_Embora tivessem interesses distintos, as duas continuavam muito unidas, o que era surpreendente para alguns. Emme era despojada, meiga, ia à festas com a turma e se empenhava em obras de caridade. Lily reconhecia que a amiga era praticamente perfeita. A ruiva só gostava de ler, tocar, ler e tocar. E sim, ela admitia de forma embaraçada, gostava de brincar como um garoto no quintal de sua casa._

__Não estou preocupada._

_Era uma mentira e ambas sabiam._

_A ruiva olhou para a roupa de Emme. A loira usava um vestidinho verde, curto, expondo suas pernas brancas. Tão bela e diferente da ruiva. Esta usava um jeans meio desgastado e uma blusa azul. Ela não se sentia muito bem._

_As duas chegaram ao local e Emme já foi entrando, puxando a ruiva, impedindo-lhe de dar meia volta e fugir. Ela conhecia bem a amiga._

_Enquanto Emme cumprimentava algumas pessoas, Lily manteve os olhos fixos e bem treinados no chão. Ela não podia ver a expressão de ninguém, mas sabia que eles estavam surpresos por ela estar ali._

_A ruiva não viu Potter e seus amigos durante um bom tempo. E quando Emme foi buscar algo para beber, ela se sentou em um dos banquinhos, perguntando-se o que fazia ali. Bufou, passando a mão pelo rebelde cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo de cavalo._

__O que. Você. Faz. Aqui?_

_Não foi surpresa levantar os olhos e encontrar Jane à sua frente. A garota estava apenas com um biquíni vermelho, mais curto que o recomendado._

__O que você acha?_

_Não era bem a resposta que a outra esperava. Jane estreitou os olhos, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura._

__A única pessoa que a quer aqui é sua protetora. Ninguém mais. Vá embora._

_E fez um gesto com a mão, como se estivesse espantando um cachorro. Quando a mão da garota chegou perto de seu rosto, Lily fez menção de mordê-la._

__Hey! Maluca!_

_O pulo e o grito assustado da pessoa que ela mais detestava no mundo inteiro a divertiu._

__Cuidado, Jane. Foguinho não é vacinada._

_Lily levantou os olhos para Sirius Black e seus lábios se retorceram em uma careta. Ainda que o garoto fosse muito bonito – principalmente sem camisa – ele era um idiota._

__Um pouco irônico você dizer isso, não é?_

_Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo. Lily simplesmente o odiava, não por vontade própria, mas como resposta. Black a odiou primeiro. Principalmente nesse último ano, o tratamento do garoto em relação a ela piorou. Enquanto cobria todas as outras garotas de galanteios e flertes, ele destinava apenas uma carranca e um sorriso cruel para a ruiva._

_Ela poderia ficar ali, junto de duas pessoas das quais não gostava ou procurar um canto onde pudesse se esconder. Assim que escolheu a última opção, dando dois passos para o lado, algum idiota bateu contra ela violentamente, empurrando-a paa dentro da piscina. Quando emergiu, viu que o responsável era Diggory e ele não parecia muito arrependido pelo feito._

_Completamente irritada, Lily saiu da água e se aproximou de Amus, ignorando o riso dos demais._

__Qual é o seu problema, Diggory?_

_Então ela guinchou, surpreendendo as pessoas ao seu redor. Rapidamente tirou sua blusa azul, revelando o sutiã preto do biquíni. A ruiva choramingou, praticamente batendo no colega com a blusa._

__Era a minha favorita, idiota!_

_Mas o rapaz não olhava para sua blusa. Na verdade, sua atenção estava bem longe dali. Vendo seus olhos enevoados, a ruiva se irritou. Ele não estava prestando atenção nela._

__Hey, Evans já..._

_Do outro lado da piscina, saindo de dentro da casa, Potter a encarava. Sua expressão ilegível se assemelhava a de um peixe morto, pelo menos foi o que Lily pensou. _

__Pessoal, Evans tem ferrugem!_

_Então ela entendeu. Entendeu por que todos a encaravam. Eles estavam enojados. Enojados de todas as suas horríveis sardas, que se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo, parecendo uma infestação. Seus olhos turvaram e com uma velocidade que até a surpreendeu, ela segurou sua blusa contra o corpo e correu dali._

_Assim que chegou em casa, refugiou-se no seu balanço. Ela não podia mentir para si mesma, nunca seria aceita no grupo de Emme. Ela não possuía os requisitos necessários. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. _

_A partir daquele dia, Lily passou a usar blusas de manga e apenas calças. O cabelo não mais preso, mas sim solto, rebelde e armado. Uma gargantilha no pescoço – que mais parecia uma coleira –, que fez sua mãe gritar e espernear por muito e muito tempo. Não importava, se ela não conseguia se encaixar no grupo, então, ela pararia de tentar. Ela sempre tinha sido uma garota determinada e agora se tornou algo mais, adotou uma postura agressiva, arisca, feroz. Nunca mais iria se sentir do jeito que se sentira naquele dia. Inferior._

_Por isso, no dia seguinte, quando James Potter a chamou para sair, ela se surpreendeu. Eles tinham um acordo. Ele lançava os sorrisos charmosos e os beijos nas outras garotas, mas era apenas com ela que as discussões aconteciam. Assim, ela entendeu. Era a forma dele de humilhá-la. Os olhos verdes estreitaram e um sorriso maléfico se formou nos lábios da garota. Sem se importar com a delicadeza, Lily respondeu que sairia com ele quando o inferno congelasse._

_Ela tinha quinze anos. E era desse dia que ela se lembraria, anos mais tarde, como o começo do fim._

_~~O~~_

Eu fingi não notar os olhares curiosos. Continuei caminhando pela calçada, meu destino já traçado. Eu queria sorvete.

Eu era simplesmente apaixonada por sorvete. De todos os sabores, exceto morango ou qualquer outro que tivesse morango. Sim, eu não gosto dessa fruta. Sempre me pareceu mais bonita que gostosa, então, nunca fui fã de aparências.

Eu gostaria de esquecer. Um dia apenas, eu gostaria de esquecer. Um dia sem pensar em todos eles. Gostava de bancar a garota forte no colégio, mas bastava chegar em casa para eu desmoronar.

Adentrei a sorveteria da _Nonna_, sentindo meu humor melhorar consideravelmente. Era a melhor sorveteria do mundo! Eu gostava de me refugiar ali no sábado à noite, enquanto todos os meus colegas estavam em alguma festa. O lugar não estava muito diferente do que me lembro, a parede vermelha com desenhos infantis – devido à Joseph – os balcões dispostos, tentadores. Não havia nenhum cliente ali.

Aproximei-me do balcão, pensando no que iria pedir. Nada de chocolate, eu estava com humor para limão. Sim, eu era uma esquisita. Os sabores sempre dependeram do meu humor. Feliz? Chocolate. Irritada? Chocolate branco. Cansada? Maracujá...

Deu pra pegar o ponto.

_Lily, _bella!_

Senti quando dois braços fortes me apertaram num abraço de urso. Sorri imediatamente, relaxando nos braços da _Nonna. _Ela era uma mulher alta, corpulenta, de sorriso extremamente acolhedor e, atualmente, com uma acolhedora cabeleira grisalha. O nome dela não era _Nonna_, era Rosa. Ela morava aqui desde sempre, eu acho. Gostava de dizer que era mais italiana que inglesa, mesmo que tivesse vindo para cá aos três anos de idade. Eu a adorava.

_Nonna!

_Está uma _regazza meravigliosa! _

Balancei a cabeça em concordância, sem realmente saber o que ela dizia. A única língua que eu sabia além do inglês era francês. De qualquer modo, eu acreditava que ela estivesse me elogiando.

_Você continua a mesma, Nonna!

O comentário a fez rir estrondosamente. Ela soltou-me de seu abraço, postando-se atrás do balcão.

__Sì, sempre lusinghiero! _Venha, escolha o sabor que quiser. É por conta da casa.

Não se engane, ela podia falar inglês perfeitamente.

Eu nem pensei em recusar, veja bem, nunca funcionava. E, caramba, era a primeira vez desde que eu tinha chegado que me encontrava realmente alegre. Tomei meu sorvete calmamente, ouvindo-a contar suas histórias. Acontecia de tudo naquela sorveteria na minha época e, pelo visto, isso não mudou muito. Ri quando ela me falou sobre o quase assalto que ocorreu ali. Ninguém que a conhecesse tentaria assaltar o local, Nonna tinha armas. E sabia brigar feito um boxeador. Sim, eu presenciei. Não é algo que gostaria de ver novamente.

_Olá, Rosa.

Girei meus olhos para a entrada, encontrando Eliza ali. Junto com Emma Sophie. Ela era uma criança adorável, eu tinha de admitir. O cabelo cacheado e preto na altura dos ombros, aqueles olhos tão verdes quanto os meus e o sorriso. Sim, Potter tinha filhos muito bonitos.

_Lily, oi.

Sorri, limpando minha boca melequenta com as costas da mão. Eu não iria cumprimentá-la como se ainda tivesse doze anos.

_Bom dia, Eliza. Bom dia, Emma.

Os olhos da pequena se alargaram. Eu tentei não pensar no dia anterior, na piscina, quando aquela garota conseguiu realmente me assustar.

Ela parecia em conflito, alternando seus olhares entre mim e Nonna. Então, sussurrou algo no ouvido da avó – eu realmente não conseguia ver Eliza assim – e andou até mim.

_Lily, importa-se se nos sentarmos com você?

_É claro que não.

_Queremos o de sempre, Rosa.

Assisti Nonna ir até o balcão, buscando o pedido.

_Você é muito bonita. Eu gosto do seu cabelo. Por que me chamou de Emma? Ninguém me chama assim. Papai chama, mas só quando ele está bravo. Você está brava? Ta tomando sorvete de quê?

Arregalei os olhos, ouvindo seu monólogo. A pequena balançava as pernas, apoiando sua bochecha na mão direita e olhando fixamente para mim. Respirei fundo, pensando no quanto Harry e Emma pareciam diferentes. Eu não podia dizer com certeza, não era como se os conhecesse desde sempre.

_Bem, obrigada. Você também é muito bonita e seu cabelo também. Você preferiria que eu a chamasse de Sophie? Meu sorvete é de limão. Você pediu do quê?

Ela riu, o som tintilando pelo recinto. Crianças tinham a melhor risada do mundo, isso era um fato. Não obtive minha resposta imediatamente. Eliza puxou uma cadeira à minha frente, empurrando sorvete de baunilha – como ela mesma informou – em direção à pequena.

_Você acordou cedo, Lily. É um hábito recente?

Ri, negando levemente.

_Com certeza não. Fui acordada contra a minha vontade.

_Eu também! Quem te acordou? Papai me acordou. Ele disse que eu tinha que ir para a minha aula.

Ela parecia incrivelmente satisfeita por algum motivo.

_Hesty me acordou. Mas eu ainda vou me vingar – pisquei em sua direção, arrancando-lhe outro sorriso – Hoje é sábado, então, qual aula você tem?

Ela me ignorou, no entanto. Sua concentração estava toda no sorvete, não que eu pudesse culpá-la. Baunilha era realmente uma explosão.

_Eu ensino piano a ela.

Ri levemente.

_Por que eu não vejo isso funcionando bem? Imagino como sejam essas aulas.

_Acho que não seja difícil imaginar. Eu provavelmente não sou tão rigorosa quanto deveria.

Revirei os olhos, parando-me imediatamente e lançando um sorriso de desculpas a ela.

_Sim, certo. Fico contente por alguém quebrar esse seu coração de pedra.

Ela riu, balançando o cabelo – preso em um rabo desleixado.

_Vovó não tem um coração de pedra. Ela tem o maior coração do mundo, não é, vovó? Tio Sirius vive dizendo isso.

É, bom, _nisso_ eu tinha que concordar com "tio Sirius".

_Eu só estava brincando, Emma – garanti.

Seus olhos verdes aumentaram um pouco.

_Você vai ser a única pessoa que me chama de Emma...

Isso me fez rir. Provavelmente sim, mas não por muito tempo.

_Você sabia que Emma é o nome de um livro? Tem uma garota, chamada Emma, que é simplesmente a pior casamenteira do mundo. Mas ela é incrivelmente inteligente, bonita e confiante.

Eu aparentemente a deixei surpresa. Um sorriso enorme se espalhou por seus lábios.

_Papai nunca leu esse livro para mim.

_Bom, ele é para quando você for mais velha.

Eliza irrompeu numa risada contagiante. Ela tinha um olhar curioso no rosto.

_Imagino que _O Hobbit_ também, mas isso não impediu James de lê-lo para eles.

Quem ficou surpresa dessa vez fui eu. Potter não era convencional, então. Não que algum dia ele tivesse sido. Não posso dizer que o recriminaria por isso. Por pior que fosse, ele pelo menos acertara nessa questão.

_Eu gosto de Gandalf.

_Eu também, minha cara. Eu também.

Meu comentário a fez rir por algum motivo. Observei seus lábios completamente sujos de sorvete. Na verdade, nenhuma parte do seu rosto estava livre de sorvete. Senti uma fisgada. Ela era realmente bonita. Uma criança e tanto. Tentei conter o suspiro. Eu sempre fui boa com os pequenos, mais uma das ironias da vida. Meus amigos sempre me disseram que eu deveria trabalhar com crianças e que eu seria uma ótima mãe. Não que isso fosse possível.

_Bem, foi um prazer vê-la de novo, Lily. Passe lá em casa qualquer dia, eu terei certeza de comprar um pote de sorvete para você.

Assenti, rindo.

_Claro. Tchau, Emma.

E, simplesmente assim, ela se inclinou e me deu um beijo lambuzado na bochecha. Embora não tivesse sido muito agradável, sorri em sua direção.

_Tchau, Liriel.

_O nome dela é Lily, querida.

_Eu sei.

E sorriu como se guardasse um grande segredo.

Observei-as sair, sentindo-me um pouco confusa. Abanei a cabeça, decidida a não focar naquilo. Joguei meu lixo fora, um novo pensamento surgindo em minha mente. Eu precisava falar com Tuney.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava perto de casa quando meu celular tocou. Inspirei profundamente pelo nariz, já sabendo o que iria enfrentar.

_Olá...

__Você enlouqueceu? Por que não atendeu nossos telefonemas? Não foi sequestrada, foi? Oh, meu Deus, você estava tran..._

___Controle-se, Nimphadora.

__Não. Me. Chame. Assim. E não fuja do assunto!_

Eu ri, sentindo-me saudosa apenas por ouvir sua voz. Tonks era realmente uma garota única. Ela era mais nova, 20 anos, e dona de uma personalidade incrível. Nada, nunca, estava ruim. Em todo nosso tempo juntas, eu nunca a ouvi reclamar de algo sobre sua vida. Ela fazia psicologia, era completamente desastrada e pintava o cabelo das mais variadas cores. Quando vim pra cá, ele estava verde. Apesar dessa peculiaridade – até hoje não sei qual a cor natural de suas madeixas – ela era realmente bonita. Olhos azuis acinzentados e um sorriso vivaz. Ela não era alguém que você conseguisse ignorar.

_Não aconteceu nada demais... Apenas, bom, foi só uma briga familiar.

__Hm... Não é tão divertido quanto estar na cama com algum ex-colega._

De fato.

Não que eu ocultasse meu passado das minhas amigas, mas eu nunca me senti bem revelando detalhes. Então, sim, elas não sabiam sobre James. Ou sobre todo o conflito que envolveu minha relação com Emmeline.

_Eles estão todos gordos e calvos.

__Boa sorte com isso, jovem. O quê? Não, não, não! Eu estou falando com ela, Lene, sai fora! _

Afastei o celular do meu ouvido, rindo. Fiquei um pouco surpresa ao ver Hesty caminhar em minha direção.

_Não sejam idiotas, temos viva-voz pra quê?

Um certo silêncio do outro lado da linha se estabeleceu, o que me fez rir novamente.

__Oh, bem... Não tinha pensado nisso._

Revirei os olhos.

_Percebi. Hey, posso ligar pra vocês mais tarde? Tenho um compromisso agora.

Ignorei os protestos, algo sobre eu não ter mais tempo para as amigas, e me despedi. Assim que desliguei o celular, voltei-me para Hesty. Ela parecia um pouco receosa, embora sorrisse.

_Suas amigas parecem ser legais.

Assenti, não conseguindo impedir que um sorriso tomasse meus lábios.

_Sim, elas são. – esperei um pouco, mas ela continuou sem dizer nada – aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ao invés de me responder, Hesty se sentou ao meu lado.

_Eu quero dizer que... Bom, não é da minha conta, é óbvio. Mas, se você precisar de um lugar pra ficar...

Oh.

_Bem, obrigada. Mas não quero incomodar e...

_Não, não. Eu estou de férias do trabalho a partir dessa semana e Fabian vai me levar para uma lua-de-mel.

Levantei as sobrancelhas.

_Vocês não estão casados.

Ela riu, dando de ombros.

_Diga isso a ele! Enfim, vou ficar fora por dois meses e meio.

Arregalei os olhos.

_Isso é mais do que uma viagem de lua-de-mel adiantada!

_Sim, eu sei. É que o idiota quer rodar pela Europa.

Puxa, isso sim era uma viagem maravilhosa.

_É incrível. Não conheço muitos lugares, mas com certeza vocês devem aproveitar.

Ela assentiu, balançando sua cabeleira castanha em minha direção.

_Sim, mesmo que ele queira fazer mochilão. Não que vá acontecer, posso morar no interior, mas eu não consigo ficar sem um banho por dia.

Eu entendia bem o sentimento. Limpeza é sagrada.

_O que quero dizer, Lily, é que você pode ficar dormindo no meu quarto. Não vai ter quase nada meu lá, pra ser sincera, a maioria já está na casa nova. O que você acha?

_O que Dorcas acha?

Rebati. Ela precisava estar okay com isso.

_Oh, sim, ela odiou, com certeza – ri de seu tom – eu não quero pressioná-la, nem nada, mas eu achei que talvez você tivesse estranhando morar com seus pais após tanto tempo.

Bufei. É claro. Não que eu fosse contar a alguém sobre Andrea. Embora minha progenitora tivesse medo que eu revelasse sobre sua falta de carinho, ela não tinha o que temer. Eu preferiria arrancar um braço do que contar a alguém que durante toda a nossa convivência, minha mãe nunca agiu como uma. Nunca precisei de piedade.

_Eu vou pensar nisso e provavelmente vou aceitar, Hesty. É claro, vou ajudar com as despesas... Obrigada.

Ela apenas assentiu novamente, sorrindo. No entanto, parecia haver algo mais. Héstia parecia estar em um dilema.

_E quanto a trabalho?

Foi sua pergunta súbita. E era uma muito boa. Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Eu tinha algumas economias e a indenização pela minha demissão, mas, mesmo que desse para passar o tempo ali, não conseguia me imaginar passar todas as semanas à toa.

_Seria bom.

Honestidade é sempre o melhor caminho. Vi sua concordância.

_Não sei se você sabe, Lily, mas eu trabalho na livraria. E, com a minha saída, meu chefe me instruiu a arrumar uma substituta e eu pensei em você. Você sempre gostou de livros e é muito competente.

Eu poderia beijá-la. Juro.

Ergui-me de uma vez, pulando em cima dela em um abraço de urso.

_Puxa, Hesty! Não tenho como agradecer, você realmente é um anjo!

Ela riu, dando de ombros.

_Não tenho que falar com seu chefe?

__Não!_

Afastei-me diante de seu tom abrupto.

_Quero dizer, ele confia em mim. Só apareça na terça-feira e diga que é a minha substituta.

Eu reparei em suas mãos nervosas. Ela as torcia sem perceber. Por algum motivo, Héstia estava nervosa. Mas, o que eu sabia sobre ela? E, aliás, o que eu tinha a perder?

_Tudo bem... Meu Deus, você vem, me dá um lugar para morar e um emprego. Acho que é minha fada madrinha.

Cutuquei-a, sentindo-me um pouco mais otimista. Ela se levantou, espanando suas vestes e me dando um longo abraço.

_Eu só quero te ajudar. Lembre-se disso.

Concordei imediatamente. Disso eu não tinha dúvidas. Ela ainda piscou para mim antes de se despedir. Isso tornaria minha conversa um pouco mais fácil. Bem pouco, mas já era um começo.

Cumprimentei o jardineiro assim que entrei, respirando fundo enquanto me aproximava da minha antiga casa. Eu deveria saber. Assim que parti, ela deixou de ser minha. Eu ainda me lembrava daquele dia como uma facada no peito. Bem localizada na boca do estômago, para ser precisa. Eu ainda me lembrava das palavras trocadas, do telefonema que recebi um mês depois e do _acidente_. Fechei os olhos, segurando-me na sacada. Eu não podia me lembrar daquilo. Era passado. Passado.

Tuney estava sentada na cadeira de balanço da vovó. Era o único lugar em que a velha conseguia descansar, ela dizia. Eu sempre gostara muito dela e não entendia como minha avó doce e gentil poderia ser mãe da _minha _mãe.

_Lily, até que enfim! Como foi sua noite?

Eu sorri, embora tivesse certeza que mais se parecia com uma careta.

_Foi divertida. E a sua?

Ela torceu suas mãos em resposta, deixando-me inquieta.

_Eu... Eu senti sua falta.

Estreitei meus olhos, esperando. Sua voz tinha subido umas três notas – eu diria – e não tinha me deixado convencida.

_Estou passando tão pouco tempo com você! Não vou largá-la por um minuto a partir de agora. Sinto muito por ter me comportado assim. E já falei com as garotas, então, não se preocupe. Eu sei que assim você colocará juízo em todas nós.

Assenti, sem me esforçar por um sorriso. Ela estava mentindo.

_Tuney...

Parei. Se ela quisesse me contar, contaria. Quando confiasse em mim de novo, contaria qual era o seu problema.

_Eu gostaria muito. E tenho novidades! Você não vai acreditar!

_O que é tão inacreditável assim?

Lancei um olhar altivo em direção à Andrea. Ela usava mais um de seus terninhos elegantes. Ela era decoradora. Muito boa, para ser honesta. Tanto que seu trabalho se estendia até mesmo para outras cidades ao redor. Seus olhos estavam frios, analisando-me como se eu fosse uma mosca que tivesse pousado em seu prato.

_Vou morar com Dorcas.

_O quê?

_Como assim, querida?

Sorrir para meu pai com maior dificuldade.

_Estou desacostumada a morar em uma casa tão grande e Dorcas não aceitaria mais ninguém, embora ela precise de ajuda com as despesas.

Que Dorcas me perdoasse por isso, mas ela teria que confirmar se necessário.

Andrea simplesmente me fuzilou com os olhos e saiu.

_Tenho que encontrar alguns clientes. Faça o que achar melhor, Lily.

Sua expressão doce poderia enganar qualquer inocente transeunte. Ela poderia ter sido atriz.

_Bom, só me prometa que não desistiu de me ajudar com os preparativos do casamento.

Eu ri, mesmo que o som fosse estrangulado. Eu sabia que Tuney não insistiria. Então, não estava surpresa. Estava grata, na verdade, e irritada também.

_É claro que não! Venha, vamos tomar sorvete e fazer alguma coisa legal.

Puxei-a pela mão em direção à cozinha. Ela logo me ultrapassou, rindo e dizendo que iríamos assistir _Jovens Loucos e Rebeldes._ Concordei de imediato, indo me sentar no sofá, esperando por ela.

_Eu... Eu sinto muito, pequena.

Engoli em seco. Papai parecia abatido. Seus olhos fixos em mim, amargurados. Eu não pensei em mentir, ele sabia bem o que estava acontecendo.

_Eu também.

E eu sentia mesmo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sim, eu sei, todo mundo ama a Hesty! Meeeeeu Deus, ela é um anjo! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Não teve James nesse capítulo, mas no próximo... Abundância de Potter! E Black e Lupin! *-* **

**Sim, morram de alegria, a partir do próximo, teremos muito James e Lily! ***_Eeeeeeeeba lol_*****

**Será que a Lily vai se lembrar que Héstia só quer ajudá-la? Acho que isso vai render MUAHAHAHAHA E James, vai aceitá-la? Tudo isso no próximo episódio... O.o**

**Então, respondendo aos maravilhosos reviews:**

_**Ritha P. W. B. Z. M. Potter: Que bom que está gostando! Oh, sim, entendi, as inicias de todos os personagens que amamos! ;) Beeejs, gata.**_

_**Marismylle: kkkkkkkkkkkkk Deus, eu sei que uma mãe dessa não é engraçado, mas suas teorias são boas. Seja o que for, ela é uma vaca, convenhamos. ^^ Sim, você acertou! Kkkkkkkkk o pobre Jabba é do James ;) E esse cachorro é um personagem muito importante na história, você verá! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Beeejs.**_

_**Srta. Rosadas: Eu realmente gosto do seu nome. É romântico :) Sinto muito por isso, vou providenciar para que eles saiam mais rapidamente! Oh, eu também espero por mais interação e, alegria, ela começa a partir do próximo! Sim, James não saberá o que o atingiu quando a ruiva se infiltrar verdadeiramente na vida dele kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Sim, eles são perfeitos! *-* Quero uuum! ;) Beeeejos, gata.*-***_

_**Carolgregol: Oiie, gata, desculpe pela demora. Está explicadinho, posso ser perdoada? *-* Siiim, a mãe dela merece arder no mármore! Kkkkkkkkkk Hmmm... Não me dê ideias, vamos matá-la juntas HOHOHO ;) De boas, nega. Eu imagino que esteja uma loucura pra você aí, huh? Boa sorte! :D Está fazendo pós em quê exatamente, se não se importa que eu pergunte? Beeejs.**_

_**Jeen V: Heey, olá! Sim, quem dera fosse apenas ficção, não é? É realmente triste... O q achou desse pedacinho da continuação? Siim, é exatamente isso! Embora eu não diria a palavra acidente, é um pouco pior do que isso... :S Espero eu esteja gostando. Beeejs, gata :D**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Meu novo chefe

**Okaaay, que rapidez, huh? Não sei o que aconteceu, acho que o Enem me impediu de dormir e eu aproveitei para postar! ***_pisca*_

**Eu gostaria de fazer algumas observações importantes sobre o capítulo passado: primeiro, quem disse que Lily tinha ferrugem foi o Sirius. Ela chorou daquele jeito porque, bem, você sabem como são os adolescentes, certo? Drama, drama, drama!**

**Depois, a Nonna diz que ela está uma garota maravilhosa e depois afirma que Lily sempre foi lisonjeira. Esqueci de por a tradução. Desculpe *-***

**Tem mais! LaahB – linda – fez algumas observações no seu comentário e eu pensei que, talvez, todos estivessem com isso na cabeça, então, eu vou responder o comentário dela e estendê-lo a todos vocês :D**

**1 – Lily e James não eram amigos no colégio, embora também não se odiassem. Eles apenas gostavam de discutir e o relacionamento deles era apenas isso. Depois da festa da piscina é que Lily desenvolveu um ódio profundo por ele. Misturado com amor, mas ódio também kkkkkkkk E não, James não a odeia! Ele age estranho às vezes porque está com medo.**

**2 – Os marotos não odeiam a Lily! Sirius, quando adolescente, não gostava da Lily por um motivo (não, ele não tinha uma paixão reprimida) que envolve o James (tbm não é paixão reprimida por ele) kkkkkkk **

**Enfim, esclarecimentos à parte, boa leitura! Esse capítulo é fooogo! ;)**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

__O que é isso, Potter?_

__Um lírio._

__Que original!_

__Obrigado, querida._

__Não foi um elogio e não me chame de querida!_

_Xxxxxx_

__Ora, ora, se eu não conhecesse seu pai, diria que ele é padeiro. Você é simplesmente um sonho._

__Sim. E você, um pesadelo._

_Xxx_

__Uau, espere, eu tinha certeza que você diria sim e se jogaria nos meus braços. Nos amaríamos até o amanhecer._

__Pare de delirar, Potter. E procure um psiquiatra!_

_Xxx_

__Saia comigo._

__Quando vacas voarem._

_Xxx_

__Eu. Você. Jantar._

__Eu. Você. Nunca._

_Xxx_

__Hey, Lily, você é uma garota inteligente, certo?_

__Às vezes, se falo com você, acho que não. Mas, sim, Potter, sou uma garota inteligente._

__Então, descobri que toda garota inteligente curte poesia e um cara bonito que a recite._

__Tem razão._

__Tenho? Quero dizer, sim! Estamos combinados?_

__Claro. Já tenho a poesia, só falta ver se Remus a leria para mim._

__Hilário, Evans. Hilário._

_Xxx_

__E que tal um encontro, Lily?_

__Morra, Potter._

_~~ O~~ _

Jesus Cristo, tende piedade. Eu juro que estava a um passo de ter uma crise. Passei o domingo inteiro e também a segunda andando de um lado para o outro, tentando ajudar Tuney a escolher o cardápio do casamento. E ela sequer se decidiu! Nada, nenhum prato, nem mesmo a entrada ou a sobremesa. Eu sentia meus fios vermelhos ficando brancos. Sim, porque o negócio ficaria pior. Ainda havia a decoração, os vestidos das damas de honra, o bolo e os preparativos da despedida de solteiro. Junte tudo isso com mais cinco mulheres que discordam fervorosamente entre si. Andrea queria isso, Peyton achava melhor aquilo, Jane (que a meu ver, deveria ter opinião nula) não gostava de nada, eu gostava de tudo e Tuney não sabia o que escolher. Foi terrível. Assim que cheguei na minha casa provisória, tomei _Neosaldina_ cai na cama. Quanto a isso, pelo menos, não havia preocupação.

Hesty já havia viajado, no sábado mesmo, e Dorcas me recebeu de braços abertos. Eu e a escova nova que devia a ela. O restante das minhas malas chegou de Londres (abençoada Marlene), mas eu não as desfiz. Decidi manter o caráter provisório mesmo. Enfim, eu e Dorcas estávamos nos saindo bem, mesmo que só fizesse um dia que vivíamos juntas... Eu não perguntei se ela e Remus estavam bem, devido à discussão de sábado, mas meio que deixei a entender que se ela precisasse de qualquer coisa, poderia falar comigo. Eles estavam bem, no entanto. Ele já tinha vindo aqui hoje buscá-la. Porque eles trabalhavam juntos. O que era engraçado, Remus nunca disse querer ser professor de biologia, na verdade, todos nós sabíamos que seu sonho era fazer medicina.

Eu deveria confessar que estava um pouco ansiosa. Estava a caminho da livraria, sem a menor ideia do que me esperava. Quando comentei com Dorcas sobre meu emprego, ela só me deu uma risada esquisita e foi atender o celular. Isso só me fez pensar que meu "patrão" deveria ser um porre. Assim que cheguei ao local, fiquei realmente encantada. Era adorável. Tinha muitos livros bons e alguns lançamentos, embora eu achasse que deveria haver lugar para jornais e revistas. Poderia propor isso mais tarde. Eu perambulei pelo local, familiarizando-me com o ambiente. Havia um escritório no fundo, um pouco desorganizado no meu gosto, mas pelo menos, limpo. Passei os dedos pelas prateleiras, sentindo meus olhos brilharem. _Olá, queridos_. Então eu vi. Era notável.

No outro extremo havia uma seção infantil. Ela parecia inacabada, os livros meio desorganizados. No centro havia uma cadeira e ao seu redor, almofadas. Pisquei, sorrindo, havia um dia de contar histórias. Comecei a remexer nas páginas, encontrando um livro infantil que havia me conquistado, _Harry Potter..._ Era realmente engraçado, se você parasse para pensar, que o nome do livro...

_Evans, o que faz aqui?

Pulei para o lado, uma mão no peito e a outra na boca, abafando meu grito agudo. Meus olhos se arregalaram assim que me deparei com James Potter. Será que ele era idiota? Havia uma placa de _fechado_ na porta.

_Ah, bom dia, Potter. Você não viu que estamos fechados?

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Ele usava jeans preto e uma camisa cinza, junto com uma jaqueta. O cabelo despenteado, como se tivesse acabado de dar uns amassos, a barba por fazer. Ele parecia o pecado.

_Eu não sabia que você trabalhava aqui.

Bufei – nada elegante – e revirei os olhos.

_Deus, Potter, o mundo não gira ao seu redor. Hesty me colocou no lugar dela, por enquanto. Na verdade, não sei se você deveria estar aqui, estou esperando...

Minha voz morreu à medida que uma lâmpada se acendia em minha cabeça. Conforme eu vislumbrava seu olhar passar de divertido para surpreso e alguma coisa que eu não soube identificar, me dei conta de uma possibilidade.

_Não. Por favor, Deus, não deixe que..._

_Eu não acho que o mundo gira ao meu redor, Evans. No entanto, como dono do lugar, eu gostaria de saber com antecedência quem estou contratando.

Me agarrei na estante ao meu lado, engolindo em seco.

_Hesty disse que estava tudo resolvido com você! Ela disse que...

"_Eu só quero te ajudar. Lembre-se disso."_

Ele apenas assentiu, compreensão inundando seus olhos. Ainda assim, eu via como sua mandíbula estava cerrada e seu corpo tenso.

_Sinto muito – mortificação era o meu nome do meio – eu estou indo e...

_Espere.

Sua mão estava em meu braço, segurando-me. Era macia. Seus dedos eram longos e mornos, eu me pergunto... _Pare com isso!_ Eu realmente precisava dormir com um cara, já fazia tanto tempo que minha mente começou a me pregar peças.

_Eu preciso de alguém que fique no lugar da Héstia e que seja competente. Você é. Fique com o emprego. Vai me poupar todo o trabalho de achar outra pessoa.

_Não, sinto muito, Potter. Nem pensar._

_Tudo bem.

Sua mão deixou meu braço e senti falta do contato. Falta de homem, esse era o meu mal, digo e repito.

_Já viu o lugar, eu presumo. Faça... Bom, acostume-se aí, mas me traga o almoço mais tarde.

_Sou sua babá também?

Arrependi-me imediatamente. Seus olhos queimaram vivos e intensos nos meus. Eu normalmente não fugiria, mas acabei baixando meu olhar.

_Desculpe. Sim, senhor.

_Vejo você depois.

E me deixou ali.

_Xxx_

Eu acabei fazendo mais algumas coisas do que pretendia. Rearrumei a seção de religião – estava um caos, completamente fora de ordem – e a de romance. Não posso negar que me diverti fazendo isso e demorei mais do que o usual, anotando os livros que não tinha lido ainda e pelos quais me interessei. Dei uma limpada no local, tirando a poeira da seção de política (realmente precisava) e, sim, levei o almoço para Potter. Meu chefe. James Potter. Em que mundo isso fazia sentido? Hesty iria me pagar, ah! Iria sim. Eu pensei em mil e uma formas de vingança, desde ir até sua casa nova e pichar todo o muro até aparecer no seu casamento, com uma barriga falsa e dizer que o filho era _dela_. Não tinha senso de realidade, admito.

_Precisa de mais alguma coisa, _senhor?_

Potter voltou seus olhos para mim e eles não estavam aborrecidos, como mais cedo. Não, eles brilhavam de tanta diversão.

_Não no momento, Evans. Mas talvez eu precise de uma massagem, mais tarde.

Sim, como se eu fosse por minhas mãos meigas e delicadas naqueles pés de ogro.

Ele não me perturbou mais, entretanto. Sequer o vi, a não ser quando ele foi embora e me disse para fechar dali uma hora.

Após um único cliente ter aparecido – era a senhora Mallory, querendo uma revista de fofoca que não tinha ali – voltei para casa de Dorcas. E joguei parte da minha frustração em cima dela e de Remus.

_Eu queria ter visto isso! Impagável.

Estreitei meus olhos. Ela não sabia, mas eu poderia ser uma companheira de quarto muito má.

_Eu com certeza estarei mais presente naquele lugar – Remus não hesitou em rir sombriamente.

Após mandá-los fazer _alguma coisa_, me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro. Eu não sei se poderia aguentar.

Oh, meu Deus, o que as pessoas iriam dizer?

_Xxx_

_Bom dia, Potter.

_Bom dia, Evans. Blusa bacana, parece com a da minha avó Isabel.

_Obrigada, senhor. Ela era uma senhora de bom gosto.

_Definitivamente.

_Xxx_

_Evans! Inferno, onde está a papelada que eu deixei em cima da minha mesa?

_Onde o senhor pediu que eu a colocasse, Potter! Na última gaveta.

...

_Certo. E o que aconteceu com a seção de política e religião?

_Troquei com a de auto-ajuda e romance. Ninguém lê política e religião.

_Hm.

_Xxx_

___Evans! Se me passar mais um telefonema, está despedida!

_Mas o senhor pediu que eu passasse todas as ligações!

_E você é minha secretária, por acaso?

_Xxx_

_Evans! Quem era?

_Não disse, acho que era engano.

_Você acha? Cristo, é uma péssima secretária.

_Xxx_

Eu. Iria. Enlouquecer.

Não é por menos que Hesty precisasse de dois meses, dois meses!, de férias. Se eu saísse viva dali, precisaria de um ano inteiro. Potter era insuportável.

Ele estava de mau humor frequentemente e era uma baita de uma dor na bunda. Na minha! Porque era eu quem tinha de lembrar do seu almoço, do seu café, das suas ligações. Eu era a droga da sua babá! E sequer entendia por que ele passava tanto todas as manhãs naquele escritório, enfiado, os olhos saltados como se fosse um louco, o que ele, obviamente, era. Eu juro, assim que Hesty voltasse, eu o mataria. E a ela também.

Dorcas, é claro, estava achando tudo muito divertido. Assim como Lene e Tonks. E Remus. Claro, Remus aparentemente ouvia as duas versões do dia, então ele era o que mais se divertia, eu imagino. Não que ele tivesse me dito algo, talvez Potter nem falasse sobre isso em casa.

_Certo._

Enfim, era sexta-feira e eu me sentia muito, muito cansada. Eu havia comprado algumas revistas e jornais e os colocado na vitrine. Potter, aparentemente, não gostou e estava me repreendendo por isso.

_Por que nós estamos vendendo _Luxury_, Evans?

_Porque vende, Potter. Senhor.

Ele balançou a revista como se ela tivesse germes ou algo do tipo.

_Me sinto menos inteligente só de por as mãos nisso! E nem comente! – ele emendou assim que viu minha expressão.

Revirei meus olhos, pedindo paciência a Deus para não matá-lo.

_Sabe quantas eu comprei? 50. Vendemos 45. Enquanto isso, a única pessoa que comprou _Guerra e Paz_ foi o senhor Flint!

Vi seus ombros relaxarem e tentei reprimir um sorriso. Aquela batalha era minha.

_E por que Meg Cabot está na vitrine também?

Sorri, dando de ombros.

_Você perdeu muitas adolescentes que o compraram.

_Tudo bem. Mas, da próxima vez, Evans, tente me avisar antes de estabelecer o caos nesse lugar.

Como é que é?

Abri minha boca para protestar imediatamente, mas não tive tempo.

_Papai!

Tão rápida quanto um furacão, Emma tinha entrado e já estava no colo de Potter. A expressão deste imediatamente suavizou.

_Hey, princesa. Por que não está na escola?

Ela apenas riu, balançando seu cabelo preto. Caminhando até nós, vinha Black e Harry, entretidos em uma conversa sobre _lesmas._

_Mas eu não achei que fosse uma má ideia.

_É claro que você não achou, Harry. Olá, Evans! Que tal um abraço?

Estreitei meus olhos, como se pudesse disparar raios laser em sua direção.

_Deixe suas mãos longe de mim, Black.

Ele apenas riu, piscando para mim. O bastardo.

As crianças estavam de mochila e enquanto Emma parecia contente, Harry tinha um expressão levemente chateada.

_Já acabou a aula, papai. Tio Sirius foi buscar a gente porque Remmy teve que sair. Você sabia que... Liriel!

Assim que me viu, a pequena pulou dos braços do Potter e veio para os meus. Embora pudesse ver o espanto no rosto de Potter e Black, não consegui não corresponder a tanto entusiasmo.

_Oi, Emma. Tudo bem?

_Tudo. É Harry que não está bem, ele está de castigo.

_O quê? De castigo? O que houve?

Potter simplesmente se aproximou, puxando a filha de volta para si. Ele parecia prestes a ficar irritado.

_Eles fizeram uma brincadeira com a professora Sprout. Que envolveu lesmas e chicletes.

Black parecia muito divertido com a situação. Potter não muito, contudo. Seus olhos se estreitaram na direção da sua prole.

_Harry, em nome de todos os santos, por que...

_Não foi minha culpa! – ele exclamou tão de repente que assustou a si próprio, o rosto corado – eu... Não foi, pai.

_Não foi mesmo, papai. Eu vi. O chiclete do Harry caiu em cima da lesma, mas aí todo mundo começou a fazer o mesmo. Eu não sei por que.

Apertei meus lábios com força quando percebi que queria rir. Inaceitável.

James simplesmente levou as mãos à cabeça, soltando Emma. Ele puxou Harry para junto de si.

_Você vai me explicar essa história mais tarde, certo, Harry?

O garoto apenas assentiu, as bochechas ainda vermelhas.

_Certo. Já almoçaram?

_Sim, sim. Nós apenas passamos porque estávamos com saudades.

Black piscou, sorrindo languidamente. Seu comentário fez a carranca de Potter voltar.

_É claro. Vou pegar minhas chaves, vamos sair e tomar sorvete.

_Dia do sorvete! Eu quero baunilha, baunilha, baunilha. Oh, papai, posso ter dois?

_Você vai passar mal se tiver dois, Sophie. A gente podia tomar um inteiro e dividir o outro, né, pai?

Potter apenas assentiu. Assim que ele foi para o escritório, Black se voltou para mim.

_Então, Evans... Como está sendo o trabalho?

O seus olhos eram pura malícia.

__Maravilhoso_!

Ele se aproximou um pouco em minha direção.

_Quando James estiver muito irritado, diga que vai ligar para a mamãe Potter. Sempre funciona.

Eu não consegui controlar a risadinha que escapou pelos meus lábios.

_Lily, Lily! Eu não acreditei que você estava aqui! É tão legal você trabalhar com o papai. Eu estou fazendo ele ler Emma pra mim. Você ta ajudando ele a escrever?

_Ahn...

_Claro que não, _Tinky_, papai escreve tudo sozinho!

Potter estava lendo Emma? Potter escrevia? Vaguei meus olhos pelo local, algo no fundo da minha mente tentando chamar minha atenção. Algo no qual eu reparara logo no primeiro dia.

__Puta merda!_

_Oh-oh! Ela falou palavras freias!

As palavras de Emma não entraram no meu cérebro, no entanto. Inacreditável! Corri até Potter o qual já estava vindo em nossa direção.

_Você escreveu _Harry Potter_? – soltei um grito infame – eu não acredito! Isso é tão legal! Seu livro é um best-seller! Oh, é por isso que você estava insuportável todos esses dias? É quando você escreve?

A risada de Black soou ao fundo, mas tão distante, quase como se estivesse em outro lugar.

Potter assumiu uma expressão insolente.

_Não sabia que era uma fã, Evans.

E, assim, a emoção passou. Sem saber como responder, arrebitei o nariz e voltei para o balcão.

_Não fique assim, nós vamos guardar seu segredo.

Potter cretino.

_Você deveria aproveitar saber, _conhecer _o homem por trás do escritor.

Uma piscada maliciosa na minha direção e Black era um bastardo. Potter bufou, empurrando o amigo para fora do estabelecimento. Emma me gritou um adeus, após entender que eu não poderia ir tomar sorvete com eles, e Harry me ignorou, seu rosto ainda vermelho.

Eu realmente estava a um passo de enlouquecer.

_Xxx_

__Então, me esclareça: qual é o problema mesmo?_

Bufei. Até aquele momento eu nunca tinha imaginado que minha amiga pudesse ser lesada.

Potter – felizmente – não estava. Verifiquei seu escritório, fui ao banheiro e quando voltei recebi uma ligação de Marlene.

Eu precisava de uma longa massagem nos pés. Eu precisava de férias. Coloquei o telefone no viva voz, após colocar a placa de _FECHADO_ e joguei os pés em cima do balcão, bebericando um refrigerante. Graças a Deus Marlene não estava ali, ela nunca me deixaria tomar uma deliciosa coca-cola. Ela era uma obcecada por saúde.

Eu tinha um compromisso esta noite. Petúnia me intimou a aparecer no tal do Três Vassouras para me divertir um pouco com ela. Eu protestei, protestei, protestei novamente, mas não adiantou. Eu não tinha desistido ainda, iria inventar alguma coisa no último minuto.

_Como assim, qual é o problema? Você não escutou todos as reclamações que eu fiz?

__Sim, ruiva, eu escutei. Mas realmente quero entender por que esse receio com o tal de Potter e por que você não vai a um bar aproveitar o final de semana. Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que há muito mais aí do que apenas uma mãe que é uma vadia._

Engoli em seco. Seu tom era aparentemente desinteressado, mas eu sabia que aquilo não refletia seu estado de espírito.

_Eu...

__Eu tenho a impressão, também, que não é algo que deva ser dito pelo telefone._

Suspirei.

_É uma longa, longa, história.

Silêncio do outro lado.

_Você está irritada?

__Eu só não entendo. Eu pensei que compartilhássemos tudo. Você é minha melhor amiga, sabe disso. _

Senti meus olhos – traidores – começarem a lacrimejar.

_Nós somos! É só que... Eu...

Como um telefonema inocente terminou daquele modo? Arfei, sem saber o que dizer na verdade.

__Está tudo bem, por enquanto. Você gostaria que alguma de nós fosse aí?_

_Não. Não é necessário.

Outra vez o silêncio.

__Tudo bem... – _seu tom puxou para um mais alegre – _então, você está trabalhando em uma livraria, huh?_

Revirei meus olhos, sentindo-me imensamente grata por aquela mudança de assunto.

_Sim, eu já disse isso.

__Livraria, huh? Livros..._

Minha animação começou a voltar, influenciada pela de Marlene.

_Você é retardada? Eu já disso isso!

Sua risada do outro lado foi extremamente maliciosa.

__E você já pôs em prática a sua fantasia de sexo selvagem em cima de um balcão cheio de livros?_

Imediatamente engasguei, cuspindo todo o refrigerante da minha boca logo em seguida.

Eu me lembrava daquele dia, não era legal. Eu estava bêbada. Só assim pra uma idiotice dessas sair da minha boca. Ela tinha que desenterrar isso? Fazia eu me lembrar das outras coisas que fiz, uma mais embaraçosa que a outra...

_O quê? Corta essa palhaçada!

Mas ela continuou a rir.

__Não tem nenhum cara de óculos aí? Você sempre teve um fetiche por eles._

Mate-me. Agora.

_Eu não tenho um fetiche por óculos!

Por alguma razão, eu não podia aceitar aquela afirmação como verdadeira.

__Claro que você tem! De todos os caras com os quais você saiu, só havia um que não usava óculos. Mas ele tinha lentes!_

Estreitei meus olhos.

_Eu só sai com três caras! Não dá pra fazer uma estatística com isso.

__Exatamente! Por isso, recomendo um pouco de fornicação na livraria._

Eu não merecia aquilo.

_A gente se fala depois, Lene.

__Sim, sim, fuja do assunto. Okay, qualquer coisa, eu quero que você me ligue._

___Claro.

Assim que me despedi dela com a promessa de ligar para saber como foi o terceiro encontro de Tonks com o senhor _Delícia_, sai da livraria.

Por favor, que isso seja uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

O carro de Potter estava ali.

Não estava antes.

Mas... Mas, eu tinha certeza de que ele não estava! Meu Deus!

Será que ele escutou minha conversa?

Não, não, não... Por favor, não! Era demais até para mim! Apertei meus olhos com força, sem saber o que fazer realmente. Sentei-me na calçada, inspirando fundo. Eu precisava me acalmar.

O que eu havia dito? O que Lene havia dito?

Não havia nada muito embara... Não! Não permita que ele tenha escutado minha conversa!

_Filha, querida? Você está bem?

Meus olhos se locomoveram com extrema velocidade. Andrea me olhava como se realmente estivesse preocupada comigo.

_Eu...

__Gostarria de água?_

Voltei minha atenção para uma mulher incrivelmente bonita. Ela era loira, alta, de olhos azuis calorosos e sorriso charmoso. Usava um vestido azul que parecia ter sido feito especialmente para ela.

Senti uma punhalada no peito ao me voltar para Andrea.

_Estou bem, _mamãe. _Obrigada.

Ela riu, mas seus olhos lançaram faíscas em minha direção.

_Não sabia que trabalhava aqui agora! Quero que conheça alguém muito especial. Esta linda mulher é Fleur, noiva de James.

Sim, a garota perfeita era a Fleuma...

Espere, o quê? Noiva?

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Noiva? Como assim, noiva? Será verdade?**

**O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu particularmente amei escrevê-lo. A partir de agora, teremos muito James e Lily! lol Eeeeeba! ;)**

**Aos reviews:**

**Ly Anne Black: **_Que bom que está gostando! :D Atualizei rapidinho, huh? Eu tentei fazê-la um pouco mais madura, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com muitos medos e inseguranças... Ela é um pouco contraditória, mas fico feliz por você achar que está dando certo *-*_

_Sim, essas crianças são incríveis! Kkkkkkkkkk E elas vão aprontar cada uma... Jesus, não terá um que escape! Sirius é realmente um cachorro adestrado quando se trata dos seus "sobrinhos" ;)_

_To prestando pra medicina – só Deus na causa! Sério? E como é o curso? Eu tinha vontade de estudar também, sabe? Conhecer algumas coisas que é ensinado no curso de psicologia... Beeejos*_

**LaahB: **_Gaaata, postei rapidex, huh? É claro que eu não quero que você desapareça! Que é isso? Eu expliquei os dois primeiros pontos lá em cima, então, vamos para o tópico 3! Lol_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkk Sinto muito, mas ela realmente morreu em um acidente! Nada de garota ressurgindo e tals... :/_

_Sim, Tuney gosta da Lily, assim como o pai dela. O problema aqui, minha cara, é que eles são um pouco dominados pela mãe, Andrea. Sim, ela é uma dominadora. _

_Hmm... Por que James e Emme se envolveram? Adianto que não foi amor, mas não posso oferecer mais que isso! Adianto também que é um pouco triste... _

_Sim, há algumas pessoas que odeiam a Lis desde antes desse acidente, mas outras só após ele ocorrer. Ela não é muito querida por ali. Veja como eu sou legal, adianto também que o acidente aconteceu porque Lily e Emme se falavam pelo celular. #ficaadica._

_Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Tanto quanto eu gostei – até mais, na verdade kkkkkkk Beeeejos*_


	8. Três Vassouras

**Oláá, pessoas lindas e maravilhosas! Como foi o final de emana de vcs? Espero que gostem do capítulo e, para quem estava pedindo por Lene e Tonks, a prmeira vai aparecer no capítulo seguinte. Tonks, por outro lado, vai demorar um pouco mais, mas é porque eu tenho um plano para ela. Espero que o flashback deixe vcs um pouco mais confusos e cheios de suposições ;) **

**Sinceramente, a parte favorita de escrever foi a do Sirius. Eu simplesmente amo esse cara s2**

**Enfim, quero agradecer de coração à todos os comentários deixados no cap passado. Vocês são ncríveis!**

**Boa leitura.**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Lily assistiu com mínimo de interesse professora Sprout colocar Potter e Black em mais uma detenção. Ela não se sentia disposta naquele dia, nem mesmo para se divertir com o castigo dos dois. Assim que o sinal soou, escondeu-se na biblioteca._

_Era o penúltimo ano e estava no fim. Ela não se sentiu reconfortada quando a mãe anunciou alegremente que tinha planos para ela. Planos de um futuro perfeito. A mãe ainda não havia desistido da pequena Evans, apesar das roupas estranhas que a caçula usava e da atitude arisca. Não, Andrea Evans tinha um propósito e iria cumpri-lo._

_A ruiva se encostou em uma das prateleiras. Naquele momento, o que ela mais queria era que a mãe se esquecesse dela. Como sempre tinha sido. E esquecer essa ideia maluca de Lily começar a namorar com Diggory. Era insano._

__Lis? Você ta okay?_

_Emmeline se sentou ao seu lado, estendendo a mão direita e enlaçando a da amiga._

__Estou... É só mamãe. Ela está impossível!_

_A loira assentiu. Começou a falar de amenidades, sobre Frank e Alice – que começaram a namorar –, sobre Lully – que diziam estar grávida – e, finalmente, sobre o futuro. As duas tinham a ideia de, assim que a formatura acontecesse, ir para Londres, morar numa república e participar de todas as festas das fraternidades. Tão logo a amiga ficou em silêncio, Lily soube que o próximo assunto seria sério._

__Por que você continua rejeitando James? Ele não é tão ruim._

_A ruiva suspirou. _

__Emme, ele me jurou amor eterno ontem, mas à noite, saiu com Emília Bulstrod. _

__Você acha que ele deveria fazer voto de castidade até você aceitar sair com ele?_

__Não. Eu queria que ele parasse de me importunar. Potter é cruel, veja o que ele faz com Snape!_

_A loira lhe lançou um olhar descrente._

__O quê? Não vá me dizer que você é amiga do Ranhoso! Além do mais, Snape não é exatamente vítima. Ele também provoca._

_Lily deu de ombros._

__Não importa. Ficarei satisfeita no dia em que Potter me deixar em paz. _

_Emmeline apenas assentiu, como se estivesse absorvendo aquelas palavras._

__Benjy vem nos buscar? – Era melhor mudar de assunto, a ruiva concluiu – achei que ele fosse ficar com sua irmã._

_Emme apenas deu de ombros, puxando sua mão de volta para o próprio colo._

__Você parece bastante interessada no Benjy..._

_A ruiva arregalou os olhos. O tom sugestivo da amiga deu base para múltiplas interpretações. Sim, Lily gostava de Benjamin, ele era um cara calmo e paciente que sempre a tratou com gentileza. Ele era um bom amigo._

__Ele é meu amigo. E namorado da sua irmã. Claro que me interesso por ele._

_O comentário fez a loira murchar visivelmente. _

__Sim, eu... Me desculpe, acho que estou um pouco nervosa. Ansiosa._

_Mais nada foi dito após seu último comentário. Elas apenas ficaram ali, uma ao lado da outra, como sempre estiveram. _

_Dois dias mais tarde, Lily recebeu o convite para o casamento de Benjamin e Shelly Vance._

**~~ O ~~**

Eu me sentia numa montanha-russa. Sensações estranhas me dominavam em um momento, no outro, estava normal. Eu não queria ser tão confusa em relação a tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu não queria ser tão confusa quanto era, desde sempre.

Assim que me recuperei da surpresa – não sei por que fiquei tão surpreendida – Fleur corrigiu Andrea, afirmando que ela e Potter não estavam noivos. Eu assenti, esboçando um sorriso que não alcançou meus olhos devido à presença materna ao meu lado. Ela queria me atingir. Virei-me em sua direção, sorrindo. Ela não iria me atingir. Não com aquilo. Se achava que eu sairia chorando, desesperada, estava muitíssimo enganada. Não, Andrea deveria saber que para me machucar, ela deveria tocar em outro assunto.

Conversei por uns cinco minutos com Fleur e descobri, pelo menos com base no que vi e ouvi, que ela parecia ser uma mulher maravilhosa. Não pela aparência (embora também o fosse por esta), mas pela atitude. Ela tinha uma filha, Gabrielle, e falou dela como se esta fosse a razão da sua vida. Quase como se fosse a sua religião. Ignorei Andrea o máximo que pude. Nunca fui boa em fingimentos e, naquela hora, o que eu mais queria era ficar longe dela.

Então, assim que me despedi de Fleur, corri para a casa de Dorcas. Estava saindo mais cedo do que o habitual, talvez minha _roomie_ não estivesse em casa quando eu chegasse. Não foi o que aconteceu. Quando abri a porta, me deparei com uma Dorcas – apenas de lingerie – muito esbaforida e um Remus – sem camisa – em cima dela. No sofá. Onde eu costumava me sentar.

_Jesus, meus olhos!

Virei-me de costas para eles, ouvindo o barulho das roupas sendo vestidas às pressas.

_Já posso me virar?

_Sim, estamos apresentáveis.

Dorcas estava ligeiramente envergonhada, indecisa entre ficar em pé ou sentada no braço do sofá. Remus, por outro lado, parecia muito divertido. Mais do que deveria. Assim que viu meu rosto, começou a rir.

_Isso foi constrangedor.

Cruzei os braços, um pouco indignada. Ele esperava que eu fizesse o quê? Enfim, logo eu e Dorcas começamos a rir também daquela situação absurda.

_Bom, eu não esperava ver seu peito magro quando chegasse do trabalho.

Remus protestou do meu comentário com "_hey!"_, enquanto Dorcas batia em seu peito afetuosamente, dizendo que era muito musculoso. Ela piscou para mim, indo até a cozinha após gritar que faria um café e nos mandou esperar.

Guiei meus passos até a cozinha, atrás dela.

_Vai passar álcool no sofá, não vai? Eu costumo me sentar ali, caso vocês não tenham percebido!

_Nós passamos sempre.

Após um breve corar, decidi ignorar o comentário de Remus. Nós nos sentamos à mesa, após eu colocar uma toalha sobre ela, observando Dorcas se mover de um lado para o outro.

_Como foi seu dia?

Sem me importar com o brilho malicioso dos olhos azuis de Remus, respondi que tinha corrido bem. Sem grandes acontecimentos.

Eu e ele estávamos conversando sobre livros, especialmente sobre um brasileiro que ele me indicou, Cruz e Souza. Trocamos algumas sugestões, enquanto ele apontava para o fato de que deveríamos ir ao cinema qualquer dia desses. Aprovei de imediato, principalmente porque isso incluía sair da cidade, algo que eu necessitava no momento. Ao pensar em livros, eu acabei por pensar em Potter. Tinha sido um pouco ridícula ao reagir daquele modo, mas eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse se tornar escritor. E um dos bons, por sinal. Deveria ser por isso que ele era tão cretino no período da manhã, o que seja. Tamborilei meus dedos na xícara de café, compenetrada na ideia absurda de pedir a ele para me deixar ver o esboço do segundo livro.

_Lily?

Tão logo encontrei a expressão divertida de Dorcas, percebi que me distrai por um tempo maior que o usual.

_Desculpe – podia sentir minhas bochechas avermelhando – me distrai. O que você dizia?

_O festival! – diante do meu olhar inexpressivo, ela continuou – o festival das abóboras! Vai ser nessa quarta, você vai?

Por mais incrível que fosse, sim, nós tínhamos um festival das abóboras. Não sei quando ou porque, mas este fruto se tornou um dos símbolos da cidade. Havia de tudo, suco de abóbora, bolo de abóbora, torta, doce, sorvete... Deu pra pegar a ideia. Também não sei quando esse evento começou, mas, com certeza, foi bem antes de eu nascer. Eram os festivais mais constrangedores do universo. As pessoas que ficavam nas barracas sempre se vestiam de abóboras e, sim, eu passei a maior parte da minha vida nas barracas.

_Acho que não...

_Por favor, Lily! Eu preciso de alguém para cuidar dos pasteis.

Neguei veementemente, nem pensar que eu iria me vestir de abóbora novamente. Era bom ela esquecer isso e parar de me olhar com aquela expressão de cachorro que caiu e quebrou a pata. Sim, Dorcas não conseguia fazer a careta corretamente. Virei-me para Remus, mas, droga, ele sabia! Suspirei, derrotada. Eu era tão fácil.

_Tudo bem – puxei a vogal da última palavra.

Em resposta, recebi um abraço de urso da minha carrasca, enquanto Remus tentava rir discretamente, fazendo com que o som parecesse o de uma tosse.

Nós conversamos mais um pouco até que ouvi o som da campainha. Dorcas correu até a porta numa velocidade impressionante e voltou acompanhada de Petúnia.

Oh, não. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente desse problema. E, pelo sorriso de Tuney, ela não aceitaria uma desculpa qualquer.

Merda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não poderia ser tão ruim, eu tinha que admitir. Dorcas e Remus estariam lá e Petúnia meio que deu a entender que não iria se sentar com Jane e os demais. Eu estava grata por isso.

Não. A quem eu queria enganar? Se o bar de Black fosse o lugar para onde todos iam no final de semana, então, seria bem ruim.

_Você vai adorar, Lily! É belíssimo.

Eu nunca colocaria "bar" e "belo" na mesma frase. Embora eu realmente gostasse de bares – mais do que deveria – nunca diria que algum deles fosse bonito. Agradável, no mínimo. Diante da animação de Tuney, porém, acabei por concordar.

Assim que vi o lugar, percebi que deveria rever meus conceitos. Era meio estilo anos 70 – eu diria – mesclando tons de marrom com preto. Havia algumas mesas ocupadas do lado de fora. Dentro, me impressionei ainda mais. As paredes eram lotadas de trechos de músicas, havia um canto no qual tinha um microfone e um violão, e, do outro lado, não havia teto. Você poderia se sentar ali e observar os céus. Estava cheio, não completamente desagradável.

Uau.

Black acabou por ganhar parte da minha admiração só por isso. Era um lugar realmente incrível.

Parei ao perceber que Tuney não andava mais, ela me encarava com uma expressão insolente. Dei de ombros, sem me importar muito.

_É demais! Mesmo.

Sua risada encheu meus ouvidos.

_Mas o que é isso? Evans acabou de me elogiar?

Virei-me para um Sirius Black sorridente. Ele estava atrás do balcão, preparando algumas bebidas. Seus jeans eram agarrados e ele parecia muito bem – o que explicava o emaranhado de mulheres ao redor. Eu imaginava como isso faria sucesso em Londres.

_Eu elogiei o seu bar, Black. Você ainda é um bastardo.

Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

_Ufa! Eu não gostaria que você mudasse de ideia a meu respeito. Divirta-se, ruiva – e piscou para mim. Eu juro que pude ouvir alguns suspiros.

Revirei os olhos, sem saber por que ele tinha sido tão agradável comigo desde minha chegada. Pelo que me lembro, ele costumava me odiar na escola.

Senti alguém passando um braço pelos meus ombros. Era Peyton. Toda sorridente e com o rosto avermelhado.

_Vamos sentar, Túh. Sua irmã pode vir também.

Seu tom deixava claro que era uma concessão. Observamos sua partida cambaleante.

_Ela não vai dirigir, vai?

Petúnia negou, mas seus olhos mostravam preocupação.

_Peyton nunca bebe... Acho que tem algo errado.

_Hey, vocês duas, venham! Vamos nos divertir!

E soluçou. Sim, algo definitivamente estava errado para que Peyton – a rainha da elegância – se comportasse daquele modo.

Nós a seguimos, de qualquer modo. Eu não poderia me negar, não enquanto Tuney parecia querer cavar um buraco de tanta preocupação.

Peyton se jogou em uma das mesas. Elas eram bem bacanas, rodeadas por um único sofá. Nela estavam Dorcas, Remus, Fleur e Potter. Será que nem fora do trabalho eu descansaria minha vista dele?

Assim que nos sentamos, Potter pareceu ligeiramente surpreso, mas antes que ele pudesse me apresentar sua namorada, esta mesma me cumprimentou – e a Petúnia – com um beijo no rosto.

_Vocês já se conhecem?

Eu não poderia dizer qual era o seu tom.

__Oh, sim, querrido. Ela estar hoje na livrarria. _

Os olhos de Potter escureceram notavelmente. Mesmo com a parca iluminação, eu pude ver algo animalesco no modo como ele pregou seus olhos em mim. Engoli em seco.

_Compreendo.

Ele estava bonito. Bem bonito. Jeans azul e uma camisa branca, de botões, realmente tentador. Fleur estava apoiada nele, como... Bom, como toda namorada deve se apoiar no seu companheiro.

_Eu não acredito que vocês deixaram Peyton beber!

Agradeci pelo rompante de Tuney, assim pude desviar minha atenção de Potter.

_Ah, sim, Tuney. Alguém consegue dizer não a ela?

Era uma justificativa válida a de Dorcas. Peyton era delicada e tinha olhos suaves e inocentes. Poderia fazer derreter o coração de Átila.

_Eu tentei tirar as garrafas dela, mas ela os abraçou como se fossem seus filhos.

_Eu não estou bêbada! Eu só... Eu só...

Ela parecia mal. Realmente mal.

_Você devia ter vindo antes. Disse que Lily não nos deixaria fazer besteiras.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas diante daquele comentário. Eu era o quê? A Capitã Correta -Moral? Bufei baixinho, desejando uma garrafa de _Jack_, mas sabendo que não poderia beber. Se isso acontecesse, minha reputação como Capitã Moral iria pelo ralo. Eu me transformava quando colocava álcool na boca. Tinha passado por essa experiência duas vezes e não gostaria de ter uma terceira.

_Sim, Pey. É que Lily demorou a se arrumar.

_Como é?

Ela realmente estava jogando a culpa em mim? Peyton me lançou um olhar sujo antes de sua expressão se transformar em ânsia.

_Oh, meu Deus! Venha, venha, venha.

Assisti Tuney e Peyton se locomoverem com velocidade surpreendente até o banheiro. Balancei a cabeça, vendo-me de frente para Potter e Fleur, ao lado de Remus e Dorcas.

_Quantas garrafas ela bebeu?

Remus deu de ombros, parecendo ligeiramente aborrecido.

_Umas duas... E meia.

_O quê? Ela ficou bêbada com duas garrafas e meia?

Marlene precisava de umas sete pra começar a ficar alegre. Não que ela fosse um exemplo. Potter me deu um sorriso de canto, quase como se escondesse um segredo imoral. E eu me peguei pensando no que ele e Black deveriam fazer quando saiam juntos. E Remus também. Não deveria ter uma mulher que não segurasse a calcinha com mais força, afinal, os três tinham sorrisos poderosos.

_Quantas você aguenta, Evans?

Pisquei, obrigando minha mente a se concentrar. Não em coisas idiotas, pelo menos.

Mordi o lábio, pensativa. Da última vez, cinco.

_Eu não bebo.

__Eu também non. É terrible. Transforma os homens em criaturras bestiais._

Assenti, dando razão à Fleur.

Ela era ainda mais bonita arrumada. Usava uma blusa – com um decote generoso – e uma saia jeans que não ficaria bem em qualquer uma, principalmente em alguém que já fosse mãe. Fantástico. Ela tinha parido, mas, mesmo assim, seu corpo era de longe mais bonito que o de muitas mulheres. Injustiças.

_Engraçado, mas a Heinekein na geladeira não é minha.

Dei um sorriso sem graça, ouvindo o sussurro de Dorcas. Eu deveria saber que ela saberia que era mentira.

Os quatro começaram uma conversa na qual eu não me senti incluída. Olhei ao redor, percebendo a entrada de mais pessoas e desejando estar em outro lugar. Tamborilei os dedos sobre a mesa, encolhendo-me quando Andrea entrou no recinto. _Que ela não me veja. Amém. _

Eu estava com sorte, com o cardápio tampando metade do meu rosto, observei ela se deslocar até o outro lado do recinto. Suspirei, aliviada, jogando outro olhar naquela direção. Voltei minha atenção para a conversa que acontecia na mesa. Dorcas parecia absurdamente animada.

_Ai, estou tão empolgada! O festival vai ser incrível esse ano! Fleur, você vai ficar aonde?

A loira monumental sorriu.

__Barraca do beijo._

Potter a cutucou, dizendo que teria de comprar todos os bilhetes dela.

Resisti ao impulso de revirar os olhos.

Então, algo me bateu.

_Vai ficar com Jane? Não era ela quem costumava ficar na barraca? Acho que desde os treze anos ela conhece a língua de todo mundo.

Sorri de forma inocente, não combinando nada com meu comentário.

__Jane é uma grrande amiga. _

Fleur não estava mais sorrindo.

Merda.

Percebi Remus mordendo o lábio com força, piscando na minha direção. Dorcas garantiu que eu não disse aquilo por maldade e Potter, assim como Remus, parecia divertido.

_Eu também irei trabalhar, Dorquitas. Mas se acha que eu vou me fantasiar de abóbora... Esqueça!

Agradeci internamente a Deus pela mudança de assunto. Dorcas riu, mas seus olhos assumiram uma expressão determinada.

_Você vai, James.

_Isso não é justo! Todo mundo sabe que nós vamos estar trabalhando enquanto você e Moony...

E, para sugerir ainda mais, ele fez uma dança com suas sobrancelhas.

__Querrido!_

Ri, observando Dorcas corar mais do que eu julgava ser possível. Para ela, pelo menos. No meu caso, vermelhidão estava incluído no pacote quando nasci.

_Desde que não seja no sofá – murmurei – ainda estou traumatizada com tanta safadeza.

_Acabo de escutar minha palavra favorita.

Black tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios quando se sentou ao lado de Fleur. Ele a cumprimentou com um leve beijo na bochecha, piscando em sua direção. Acho que Potter já estava acostumado, pois sequer deu importância.

_Nah, ninguém aqui disse nojento.

_Ou perturbador – Remus forneceu.

_Eu posso sentir o amor de vocês chegando até mim, rapazes.

Revirei meus olhos ante seu tom de falsa mágoa, enquanto as outras mulheres riam.

_Pey-Pey ainda está no banheiro?

Black inclinou o corpo para frente, uma expressão cuidadosa em seu rosto.

_Sim, graças a você.

O tom divertido de Potter, assim como suas palavras, atraiu minha atenção. Olhei acusatoriamente para Black, mas este apenas deu de ombros.

Ele tinha dormido com ela?

Antes que eu pudesse formular uma pergunta íntima e constrangedora, vi a garçonete perto da nossa mesa, segurando uma bandeja desequilibradamente e tropeçando ao meu lado. Instintivamente, coloquei uma mão em sua cintura e outra debaixo da bandeja.

Ela ofegou, seus olhos arregalados. Era uma garota muito bonita, eu diria exótica. Longos cabelos castanhos, pele morena, lábios cheios e certamente sensuais. Não deveria ter mais que vinte anos.

_Você está bem, Rosmerta?

Fiquei surpresa com o tom descontraído de Black, se fosse Joe – um dos meus patrões – o que viria a seguir seria uma série de palavrões e repreensões. Não que ele fosse um cara ruim, mas não era muito paciente.

_Sim – observei seu sorriso tímido – obrigada. E obrigada a você por não me deixar cair.

Neguei levemente com a cabeça, sorrindo de volta.

_Aqui. Veja, você precisa deixá-los dispostos da maneira correta, precisa equilibrar os copos, além de ajustar a maneira de andar.

_Como você sabe sobre isso, Evans?

Encontrei três pares de olhos surpresos em minha direção. Os cantos de minha boca subiram levemente com a pergunta de Black.

_Trabalhei em um bar.

_O quê?

_Eu não consigo vê-la fazendo isso.

Estreitei meus olhos para Potter. Seu tom incrédulo e de zombaria acabou por me irritar. Idiota.

_Bom, eu fiz.

_Ótimo, aproveite e dê algumas dicas a Rosmerta.

Coloquei minhas mãos na cintura, lançando um olhar desafiador a Black. Ele se encolheu.

_Por favor? Por favorzinho?

Jesus, senti minhas defesas se desintegrarem. Ele era realmente bom nesse negócio de cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

Assenti, voltando-me para Rosmerta com um sorriso – para mim – gentil. Ela se mostrou uma ouvinte realmente atenta e me encarava como se eu tivesse todas as respostas para suas dúvidas. Afastamo-nos da mesa, então, conversamos com mais facilidade. Mostrei-lhe alguns truques – nem todos aprendidos de maneira honesta – e acho que, de algum modo, eu a ajudei. Quando finalizei dando uma leve dica sobre como levar preferencialmente todas as bebidas e depois os petiscos, separadamente; ela me deu um sorriso estranho. Um sorriso sedutor.

Um pouco confusa, sem sinal de Petúnia ao redor, pensei em ir embora, mas, apalpando os bolsos do meu jeans, dei-me conta de que estava sem celular. Fiz meu caminho até a mesa, arregalando os olhos assim que vi Black com um celular ao ouvido. O _meu_ celular. Potter e Fleur não estavam mais ali.

Ele riu, sua voz chegando cheia de charme aos meus ouvidos.

_... Esperando por isso, linda. Claro que eu sei, eu vi sua foto. Oh, acredite, eu faço mais com a minha boca do que apenas dizer palavras bonitas. E ainda mais com as mãos. Sim, ela está aqui e não parece muito feliz, acho que não seremos mais melhores amigos. Ela quer me matar. Você? Não acredito nisso, sexy. Falo com você depois.

Ignorando minhas mãos na cintura, minha expressão indignada e meu olhar de "_que mer.. é essa?"_, Black me devolveu _meu_ celular. Ele era todo sorriso.

_O que você...

__Lily?_

Foquei minha atenção no telefone, não sem antes olhar para Black com a melhor expressão de "vai ter volta". Afastei-me da mesa, procurando por um canto afastado, até que achei o banheiro feminino.

_Lene? Que merda é essa?

Minha mente estava levemente confusa.

__Só uma pergunta, ruiva, o cara que falava comigo é tão sexy quanto a voz dele?_

Revirei meus olhos. Eu não deveria estar tão surpresa.

_Veja por si mesma.

__O quê? Como assim?_

Afastei meu celular, dando zoom na figura de Black. Ele já estava de pé, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, sorrindo maliciosamente para – eu julguei – Remus e Dorcas.

Mandei a foto.

O ofego e o gritinho em sequência me fizeram afastar o telefone do ouvido.

_Qual é seu veredito?

__Você é tão egoísta! – _ela riu – _Escondendo esse gostoso de nós. Que tipo de amiga você é?_

_Eu estou mostrando agora. Aliás, como foi que vocês acabaram se falando?

Eu podia ver seu sorriso felino. Ela estava interessada.

__Eu liguei para você, mas esse deus grego atendeu. Não que eu esteja reclamando, ele sabe fazer uma mulher ovular apenas com palavras._

Nojento.

_Poupe-me. Qual o motivo da sua ligação?

__Não posso simplesmente estar com saudades?_

_Não. Você me ligou mais cedo.

Ela riu.

__Okay, fui pega. Só quero avisar que aparecerei por aí essa semana. Esteja preparada._

Sim. Eu podia ver o motivo por trás dessa ação.

_O deus grego não tem nada a ver com sua resolução?

__Ao contrário do que vocês pensam, eu não sou uma maníaca por sexo. Não, ele não tem nada a ver com isso, se bem que será divertido..._

Eu podia ver isso. Na verdade, eu deveria ter pensado nisso. Black não saberia o que o atingiu, Marlene era uma criatura única e completamente a versão feminina dele. Sim, eu conseguia ver diversão nisso. Seria minha vingança por Black ter dito que eu tinha ferrugem quando éramos mais novos.

Não, eu ainda não havia esquecido esse episódio.

_Você não vai me dizer o dia?

__E qual seria a graça? Eu vou chegar quando você menos esperar..._

Ela era uma retardada com aquela voz de mistério.

_Sim, estranha, faça como quiser. Eu estarei preparada.

__Há! Bem que você gostaria._

Assim que desliguei, decidi que já tinha passado tempo demais ali. Tuney provavelmente havia me abandonado. Não que eu estivesse chateada – eu estava – mas, se ela quisesse ajudar Peyton, poderia ao menos ter me avisado. Despedi-me de Remus e Dorcas, sem deixar minha mente vagar para onde Potter deveria estar. Isso era terreno perigoso e eu não precisava disso. Tão logo passei pela porta, trombei com uma figura alta e aterrorizante como uma coruja. Eu sempre tive pavor de corujas.

_Eu não sabia que estava aqui, _querida. _Por que não veio se sentar conosco?

Suspirei, observando o sorriso frio de Andrea. Ela usava um vestido preto, acentuando as curvas que ela _ainda_ possuía. Olhei para a mesa à qual ela apontava. Jane, Diggory, Lully, Sara e Fleur estavam ali. Esta última me confundiu, se ela estava ali sozinha, onde Potter estava?

_Eu não tinha visto vocês.

_Você sempre foi um pouco cega, não é, Lily? E também um pouco leal, mas só um pouco.

Sorri para Jane. Ela parecia uma prostituta barata. A saia era tão curta que mais parecia um cinto.

_Eu sou uma vadia sexy e suja._

_Visual legal, Jane. É a última moda nos becos de Londres.

Ela estreitou seus olhos – dourados – em minha direção.

_Bom, Jane está sempre maravilhosa!

_Sim, é uma sorte ter um corpo como o meu. Essa roupa não ficaria tão bem em você.

Mantive meu sorriso, vendo a aliança entre as duas.

_É claro. Foi ótima vê-las, mas eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos na segunda.

Maldito dia da escolha do buffet.

Sai dali imediatamente, aliviada a partir do momento em que me vi sozinha. Não tinha sido uma noite péssima, mas eu me sentia cansada. Entre meu dia e minha conversa – a qual Potter pode ter ouvido – encontrar Fleur e seu _namorado_, a conduta estranha de Tuney, a lembrança constante de Emmeline, a união entre Jane e Andrea...

Eu precisava de um banho quente.

Parei em uma calçada qualquer, mexendo em meu cabelo com cuidado, soltando-o. Olhei para minha blusa vermelha, de decote discreto. Será que eu estava mesmo um pouco acima do peso?

Sentei-me de uma vez, observando a rua, mas sem me fixar em nada. Sobressalte-me ai sentir um focinho em meu braço. Senti um sorriso se espalhar em meu rosto ao ver Jabba.

_Olá, você. O que faz aqui? Pelo visto gosta de passeios noturnos, huh? Tenho certeza que seu dono deve estar muito preocupado. – alisei seus pelos, pensando que precisava descobrir a qual raça ele pertencia – vamos, Jabba, onde você mora? Vou levá-lo para casa.

Talvez ele tenha me entendido, já que passou a me empurrar. Ou talvez não e ele só quisesse brincar. De qualquer forma, após afagá-lo um pouco, decidi me levantar e voltar para a casa de Dorcas. Jabba começou a me seguir.

_Não, garoto, volte pra sua casa. Vá. Vá, vá, vá.

Ele não me ouvia, entretanto. Bufei. Mas, assim que lembrei de quando Hesty disse que ele sabia achar o caminho de volta, deixei de me preocupar. Aqui era Hogsmead, afinal de contas, não havia perigo. Então continuei meu trajeto sendo escoltada por um cachorro. Parei quando vi duas figuras em frente ao posto de gasolina. Estava distante, logo, não poderia afirmar quem eram. Só sabia se tratar de um casal. A garota estava em um carro, enquanto o homem, inclinado em sua direção, falava alguma coisa, frenético. Eu diria, pela postura, que ele estava muito exaltado. Jabba latiu.

__Shhhhi... Quietinho, Jabba _– sussurrei, esperando descobrir quem era o casal anônimo, mas o cão tinha outros planos. Latiu ainda mais alto, delatando-nos.

A mulher imediatamente deu a partida no carro e saiu. O homem, por sua vez, observou-me por um longo instante antes de voltar para o posto. Ele deu à volta, sumindo da minha vista. Se estava indo para a casa que havia ali nos fundos, deveria ser o médico, Alguma-Coisa Bones.

Continuei a andar, embora sentisse como se alguém me observasse.

Tentei afastar a sensação. Tão logo cheguei ao meu destino, dei um pouco de água para Jabba, desculpando-me silenciosamente por não ter ração. Sentindo-me um pouco idiota, expliquei a ele que não poderia entrar enquanto coçava sua orelha. Ainda que parecesse um urso, comportava-se como uma ovelha.

Deveria encontrar seu dono. Alguém que colocasse _Jabba_ como nome em um cachorro, atraia minha atenção. Não que houvesse alguma chance, eu nunca mais teria encontros. Namoros estavam fora de questão na minha vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okaay, vamos por partes: geeente, eu não me importaria de ver um Remus sem camisa. Só dizendo.**

**O que acharam do bar do Sirius? **

**E James? Algum motivo especial pra ele parecer um animal sedento após ouvir sobre a tarde na qual Lily e Lene conversaram pelo telefone? Hmmm...**

**E Tuney? Ela parece meio estranha, não? Vou deixar vcs fazerem o julgamento.**

**Agora, o melhor foi Sirius falando com a Lene no telefone. Isso é só o começo ;) kkkkkkk**

**Revieeews!**

_**Ly Anne Black: **__Fui realmente ágil na última postagem, huh? Deus te ouça, amiga, esse Enem quase me matou O.o E quanto a este? Está maior que o anterior, você tem de admitir... Sim, sim, surgiu meio louco essa ideia. Eu queria que ele fosse escritor, então pensei que isso seria muito bizarro (ele escrever HP) e eu sou fã de coisas bizarras. Quanto a Fleur, eu prometo que ela não será uma puta, ela é uma garota bacana, mas como está com James (e ele é da Lily, ela precisa entender), compreendo seu desejo de querer a cabeça dela numa bandeja. Mas, acredite, aparecerá personagens piores! :O Sim, esse curso vai me matar ainda, já prevejo. Ai, meu Deus, intercâmbio deve ser tão legal! Talvez eu romantize um pouco a situação, mas, enfim, como foi? Eu queria muito ir para o Canadá. Okay, gata, torcendo pela sua formatura. Vai ter festa? ;) Beeejs, gata*_

_**Delly Black Fenix: **__Eu quase morri quando vi todos os seus comentários! Juro! Você está me mimando, eu posso dizer :D kkkkkkkkkk Entendo bem porque Lily pensou isso, eu simplesmente amo a amizade dos dois! É incrível e tocante. Sim, Fleur não será uma vadia! Ela é gente boa, o que pode ser pior, afinal, Lily pode se sentir realmente pra baixo... Você vai ver que, em relação ao James, Lily é meio infantil. Acho que o cérebro dela esquece que ela já é uma pessoa adulta. Algumas situações rancorosas aparecerão e – sim – serão todas da parte dela, mesmo que não haja nenhum motivo. Você vai ficar com raiva por um momento, mas ele será curto, prometo ;) Hmmm... Quase isso. Lily é um lembrete à Andrea, você verá... (uuuui, fui misteriosa agora, huh?). _

_Sim, eu meio que imaginei que não teria como Harry sair ileso se vivesse com esses dois. Ele ainda é um menino sensível, mas apronta. Líder aqui também. Sim! Como se nós não suspeitássemos disso! Nãão, o problema aqui é maior do que Lily admitir que se sente atraída pelo James... Uhuuum, Emma é bem parecida com a personagem do livro mesmo. Na verdade, ela vai colocar a Lily em situações constrangedoras... Hesty é minha heroína! Ela não vai aparecer no decorrer da fanfic (só mais para o final), mas compensou legal, huh? Kkkkkkkkkk Acho que é bom ela nem voltar, talvez Lily e James queiram matá-la depois de tudo ;) Pode deixar, toda vez que tiver insônia, eu volto. Sim, eu sei... Eu fico me sentindo meio presa na fita, mas espero que a história fique realmente boa. E não é? Muitas coisas acontecerão nessa livraria, eu garanto. Oh, não condene a pobre Lily kkkkkkkk Ela realmente gostou dele quando eram mais jovens, mas, honestamente, isso não foi superado. Sim, os marotos moram todos juntos e, sim, Jabbas (acho que é assim mesmo...) é do James. Kkkkkkkkkkkk Não demorei tanto pra postar, certo? Enfim, meu Deus, amei seus reviews *-* Beeeejs, gata*_

_**Carolgregol: **__Eu entendo perfeitamente. Isso já aconteceu comigo um milhão de vezes! Sim, Emme e Lily chegaram a briga e, acredite, não foi bonito. (quando uma briga é?). Hmmm... James e Emme não chegaram a se casar. Calma, calma, não posso dizer ainda o motivo do ódio em relação a Lily, mas logo tudo será esclarecido! Sim, ainda existem pessoas que gostam dela (graças a Deus!). Marlene chega no próximo! *dancinhaDaVitória* Beijo da Lily e do James? ... Vai demorar um pouquinho, mas eu prometo que terá muita eletricidade e tensão entre os dois para compensar. Oh, meu Deus, isso é tão legal! Eu provavelmente romantizo essa profissão (muitos livros), mas me parece algo bem intenso. Caramba, não é fácil passar na OAB, certo? Uma amiga minha está tentando... Tenso :S Eu te entendo muito bem! Não dá para desprender de HP, simplesmente nos marcou, vamos aceitar os fatos! :D Beeejos, gata*_

_**Lola: **__Estou me sentindo a Agatha Christie desse jeito (sonha, Helo, sonha) kkkkkkkkkkk Estou agradavelmente surpresa! Você realmente deixou chocolate de lado para ler o capítulo? Sim, eu estou chocada e muito lisonjeada. Chocolate é simplesmente a melhor coisa do mundo! *-*_

_Então, eu originalmente pensei nisso, mas não dava pra relacioná-los do jeito que eu queria (aqui eles são trouxas). Mas, o cachorro é deles. Sim! Foi trágica! E sim, Lily se sente culpada. Será que ela tem motivos? Hum-hum... Talvez... Mais ou menos. Ah, não exatamente. Estou me enrolando aqui! Creeedo, pude ouvir sua risada maléfica daqui! Aposto que você e Hesty estão macomunadas! HOHOHO ;) Eu também sou fã de Remus/Tonks e, sim, eles vão se relacionar. Nossa, que intimidade entre você e ele, huh? lol Então, algumas dicas te ajudaram? Harry é simplesmente tudo de bom! Ele é simplesmente o amorzinho da história. E Emma vai aprontar muito com a Lily (o que vai leva-la para mais perto do James, consequentemente). Ah, eu sei, dá vontade de morder essas duas crianças! Amiga, tem razão, são muitas pessoas que não gostam da Lily e isso não vai ficar bonito. Você veio de uma cidade pequena também? Sinto muito por isso, eles são uns idiotas! Eu adianto, Marlene vai aparecer em momentos importantes. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Isso seria incrível! Não, nada de outdoors na frente do meu "apertamento", saber que está gostando já é o bastante. Eu compreendo, meu pc também me mata O.o Beeejos, gata*_

_**Liz Paz: **__Pior, minha jovem, muito pior. Há a probabilidade de James ter escutado. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk Você verá... Beeejs*_

_**LaahB: **__Nada! É que parece tão certo e coerente na minha cabeça que eu me esqueço que vocês não têm como saber o desenrolar da história. Pode me lançar suas dúvidas! As que eu ainda não vou esclarecer no futuro, esclareço agora! :D Estou tentando entrar no mundo do suspense ;) kkkkkkkkk Beeejos*_

_**Karinne: **__Que é isso, nega. Tah de boa :D Sirius é demais mesmo, huh? Queria um... *-* kkkkkkkkk Olha, vai demorar um pouquinho sim, mas não muuuuito! Que bom que está gostando. O que achou desse? O próximo traz a Lene – vai render! Beeejos*_

_**Jeen V: **__Na verdade, não. Mas você me deu uma ideia... *-* Que bom que está gostando. Não demorei tanto assim, certo? Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame! Beeeejos* _


	9. Presa no porta malas

_Lily suspirou. Seus olhos verdes, brilhantes, profundos, vivos não se fixavam em lugar algum. Benjy dizia que ela era uma guerreira. Além de Emme, ele era o único amigo que sabia sobre sua situação familiar. Não que ela tivesse outros amigos._

_Era o último dia de férias. A amiga loira lhe ligara mais cedo, chamando-a. Tinha novidades. Muito importantes. Combinaram de se encontrar às oito, mas, ao sair do mercado, a ruiva encontrara Benjy e este lhe chamara para ir com ele à casa da noiva. Ela não conseguia acreditar que eles estavam noivos! Era tão romântico. Eles eram o casal perfeito, Shelly e Benjy. Acompanhou-o alegremente, animada por poder ser uma das damas de honra. Ela só implorou para que o vestido não fosse amarelo ou laranja. Já bastava ter de se vestir como abóbora toda vez que ocorria aquele festival estúpido._

_Assim que chegaram à casa, Shelly os esperava com um sorrisinho malicioso._

__Do que você está sorrindo, querida?_

__Emme e o namorado ainda não saíram do quarto._

_Lily simplesmente engasgou, chocada._

_Emme não tinha um namorado! Se tivesse, ela teria contado, não teria? Colocou as mãos na cabeça, sentindo sua bolha familiar e confortável rachar._

_E a situação piorou quando uma Emmeline Vance apareceu com os cabelos loiros – sempre tão perfeitos – despenteados, selvagens. Atrás dela, oh!, atrás dela vinha a pessoa que Lily menos esperava. Atrás dela vinha James Potter. Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto que sumiu imediatamente tão logo viu a ruiva._

_Sua bolha começou a ruir._

_Seus olhos registravam a cena, sua mente não conseguindo conceber a profundidade daquela imagem._

_Porque Lily Evans era apaixonada por James Potter. Ele era dela! Não era? Não, não era. Quando ele começou a chamá-la para sair, tratando-a do mesmo modo que tratava as outras garotas, Lily soube que não era especial para ele. E agora, após dois anos e meio chamando-a para sair, ele finalmente seguira em frente. Com sua melhor amiga._

__Lily..._

_Seu coração pareceu baquear. Ela sentiu que poderia chorar a qualquer momento. Por que Emme fizera isso? Mas ela não sabia, não é? A ruiva nunca contara seus reais sentimentos._

__Lily..._

_Então ela se recompôs. A dor não era a pior já experimentada. Não, era ruim, mas não se comparava ao que sentia sempre que brigava com a mãe. _

_Então ela se reergueu._

_Não quebre. Não caia. Não demonstre._

_Sentiu seu coração voltou a bater normalmente. Ela sobreviveria. Não era o fim do mundo._

__Bem, eu diria que você tem um péssimo gosto._

_E sorriu. Se não estivesse tão alheia, teria percebido a expressão carrancuda de Benjy, os olhares de esguelha que Emme lançava a ele e a expressão dolorida e profunda de James em direção à ruiva. Mas ela não prestava atenção. Só sorria. _

_A loira logo a abraçou, pedindo desculpas por ter mantido o relacionamento em segredo, mas é que tinha medo da reação da amiga, já que esta claramente odiava o rapaz._

_Lily apenas assentiu, sorrindo. Sorrindo. Sorrindo. _

_Precisava sair dali. Com um desculpa convincente – ela sempre fora boa em mentir – saiu dali. Os olhos se encheram d'água conforme se afastava daquela casa. Daquelas pessoas. _

_A partir daquele dia, o distanciamento de Emme e Lily foi inevitável. _

_**~~O~~**_

Eu passei a mão pelos amaciantes, meu pensamento voltado para quando acompanhei Tuney na escolha do buffet. Eu não conseguia me livrar da sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada. Sim, o comportamento da minha irmã não estava dentro do padrão. Não que eu pudesse afirmar, afinal, não é como se convivêssemos, mas a sensação persistia.

Talvez fosse o fato de Tuney ter voltado atrás e escolhido o vestido que Andrea preferira, talvez fossem suas olheiras, ou a expressão contrariada. Ela não parecia bem. Ao me aproximar de Peyton, após o fiasco daquela noite no Três Vassouras, eu tentei sondá-la e, embora ela também estivesse estranha, nada revelou. Com isso, decidi perguntar à minha irmã qual era o problema. Enquanto escolhiam – sim, eu não participava das decisões – aproximei-me discretamente de Tuney, observando seus olhos nublados, longes dali.

Qual era o problema?

Ela me disse "_Nenhum"_ e quando insisti, sua resposta consistiu num grunhido.

Um grunhido! Petúnia nunca grunhia! Então ela começou a chorar, grossas lágrimas escorrendo pela sua bochecha. Rapidamente, fui afastada, observando Peyton e Jane abraçá-la, indagando se ela estava bem. Após me lançar um olhar acusatório, Andrea passou a mão no cabelo da minha irmã, com palavras calmantes sobre ela não precisar se preocupar, era normal ficar nervosa antes do casamento.

Deveria ser isso. Ela estava nervosa devido ao casamento. Nada mais.

Suspirei.

Todos esses segredos. Era por isso que eu não queria voltar. Todos esses segredos.

Segredos me faziam pensar no casal que eu avistara no sábado. Se o rapaz fosse mesmo o médico, então a jovem no carro deveria ser Sarah. Eles estavam saindo juntos, não estavam? Mas Sarah estava no Três Vassouras quando saí de lá. Se não era ela, então quem?

E papai...

Eu acabei por visitá-lo, um dia. Após me certificar que Andrea não estava lá. Eu o amava. Sim. Muito. E por isso doía. Doía saber que ele nunca faria um esforço realmente grande para ficar comigo. Ele nunca fez. Mesmo quando Andrea e eu brigávamos quando ainda morava lá, ele nunca se envolvera. E depois, quando _ela_ chegou de surpresa – a ioga tinha acabado mais cedo – seu tom foi cortante. E sugestivo. O que eu fazia ali, se não havia ninguém relacionado a mim para visitar? Eu não me importei com suas palavras, mas a reação de papai me alertou. Ele se tencionou, as mãos se fechando, a expressão mais sombria que um dia ele já conservara. Acariciei seu braço, não querendo que ele pensasse que algum comentário pudesse me atingir.

Balancei a cabeça, levando minha mente para outros lugares. Para Dorcas e para meu profundo ódio em relação a ela. Eu estava no mercado por culpa da sacana, afinal. Comprando massa de pastéis, abóboras, pimenta e cebolinha. O pior é que algumas pessoas realmente consumiam isso. Após pegar tudo o que precisa, passei pela seção de produtos de limpeza. Eu não conseguia evitar. Simplesmente amava andar por aquele corredor, aspirando o cheiro de limpeza.

Após um adolescente de sorriso bonito – que flertara comigo – me ajudar a carregar minhas compras até o carro de Dorcas, agradeci a ele, piscando em seguida. O rapaz corou profundamente e gaguejou uma resposta qualquer. _Garotos..._

Abri meu porta-malas quando um barulho de moto quase me ensurdeceu. Tapei os ouvidos, irritada. Qual era o problema desses motoqueiros idiotas? Eles não precisavam retumbar o som das suas potentes máquinas para afirmar suas latentes masculinidades. Olhei de esguelha para o homem que estacionava na vaga ao lado da minha. Ele tinha uma moto incrível.

Ele era bonito. Provavelmente na casa dos quarenta. Usava jeans, completamente velho e surrado pelo que parecia, uma camiseta do _Iron Maiden_, desbotada e um colete de couro por cima. Os braços completamente tatuados. Conforme subi meus olhos, percebi a boca vermelha, os olhos verdes, as sardas e o cabelo ruivo. Vermelho. _Um irmão_. Acho que era a primeira pessoa que tinha a mesma cor de cabelo que eu. Ruborizei quando percebi que ele também me analisava, embora seu rosto não demonstrasse nenhuma emoção.

_Festival da abóbora?

Senti minha boca se abrir. Como ele sabia disso?

A voz era bonita, profunda.

Assenti lentamente, um esboço de sorriso em meus lábios.

_Infelizmente.

Seus lábios se curvaram. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, ele me deu um leve aceno de cabeça, dirigindo-se para dentro do mercado.

Isso era estranho. Na minha época não apareciam estranhos por aqui, principalmente motoqueiros. Dei de ombros, iniciando meu trabalho de guardar meus ingredientes. Suspirei quando vi minha bolsa jogada no canto do porta-malas. Inclinei-me, meu corpo quase totalmente dentro do compartimento.

Foi aí que aconteceu.

Mãos fortes me empurraram para dentro e, antes que eu pudesse reagir, fecharam, com um baque extremamente forte, a porta.

_O quê? Hey! Quem... Isso não é engraçado! Quem está aí? Será que poderia abrir aqui? Eu não gosto de lugares apertados.

Resmunguei mais algumas palavras desconexas, sentindo meu peito ser invadido por um novo sentimento. Medo. Comecei a gritar por socorro, desespero começando a me corroer. Eu precisava sair. Agora. Urgente. Bati desesperadamente por todo o lugar, meus olhos lacrimejando.

_Lágrimas idiotas._

Elas eram irritantes e inúteis.

Eu tinha chorado uma vez desde que chegara. Era o suficiente.

_Socorro! Alguém! Deus, por favor, me tire daqui. Vou doar metade do meu salário para a caridade – eu não tinha tanto dinheiro assim – e o de Marlene também.

Era uma proposta boa. O salário da minha amiga era _espantoso. _Acho que ser editora de uma revista de moda fornecia maior renda do que lecionar em uma universidade. Definitivamente.

Eu realmente estava pensando em dinheiro agora? Eu tinha problemas.

Senti meus ombros caírem, minha respiração errática, enquanto o tempo passava. Alguém iria me achar. Cedo ou tarde iriam me encontrar. Viva ou morta. Fechei os olhos, inspirando fundo. Pense em coisas felizes. Um campo, verde, uma árvore, folhas ao redor, e eu deitada ali, com um vestido branco, completamente em paz.

__Hey... Evans?_

Pulei do meu lugar, batendo a cabeça no processo. Gemi, sentindo meu couro latejar, a emoção invadindo meu corpo. Eu não iria morrer.

_Sim, sim, James! Eu estou aqui.

__Papai..._

__Espere um pouco, princesa. _– as vozes eram abafadas – _O carro está aberto?_

Assenti. Depois me lembrei que ele não podia me ver.

_Está. Por favor, me tire daqui.

Eu agradeci pela agilidade. Tão logo pisquei, o porta malas estava aberto. Pulei para fora, fechando os olhos, sentindo alívio e gratidão. Eu não iria morrer mesmo. Passei as mãos pelos meus braços, ainda meio trêmula.

_Você está bem, Liriel?

Meus olhos se focaram na criança que me encarava profundamente. A preocupação em seus olhos era facilmente identificável.

_Estou – meus olhos encontraram os de Potter – obrigada.

Obrigada.

Ele apenas assentiu enquanto meu rosto se esticava em um sorriso.

_No entanto, o que você fazia ali?

Quem me empurrara? Eu não conseguia imaginar. É claro, havia muita gente que não gostava de mim, mas nenhuma delas me parecia capaz de me prender num porta-malas. Talvez Potter tenha percebido a sombra em meus olhos porque os seus se estreitaram.

_Acho que... Acho que a porta não estava bem aberta e quando fui guardar as compras, acabei ficando presa.

Ele parecia querer retrucar, mas Emma não lhe deu a oportunidade.

_Nossa, isso é muito sério. Muito mesmo! Que nem o dia em que eu fiquei presa na despensa. Papai me encontrou também e me salvou, ele disse que moças bonitas devem ser protegidas – seus olhinhos brilharam de repente, sua voz subindo alguns tons, eufórica – Papai pode proteger você! Não é, paizinho?

Eu passei de agradecida para mortalmente constrangida. Minhas bochechas queimavam com força total e, mesmo sabendo que era um comentário bobo, evitei os olhos de Potter.

_Lily já é uma garota grande, Sophie. Ela não precisa de proteção – seu tom tinha uma nota de divertimento – mas vou protegê-la agora só porque você pediu.

Ofeguei, erguendo meus olhos até ele. Potter simplesmente sorriu, segurando a mão da sua então _animada_ filha. Tinha algo em seus olhos, agora que eu prestava atenção. Olheiras. Eu não havia notado antes, também, não é como se o tivesse visto, já que ele não aparecera na livraria _dele_ nenhuma vez. Observei sua mão subir, indo até seu cabelo, desarrumando-o ainda mais.

Cruzei meus braços.

_E como você fará isso?

Ele não me respondeu. Pegou meus ingredientes, jogou todos no porta-malas e tirou as chaves da minha mão.

_Vou levá-la para casa.

Endireitei-me, surpresa.

_Isso não é...

_Sophie, o que tio Remus diz quando uma pessoa passa por uma experiência chocante?

A menina sorriu, corando ligeiramente.

_Ele diz que ela não deve se esforçar!

Potter assentiu, o estúpido, como se estivesse muito orgulhoso da resposta.

E, como se meus protestos não significassem nada, eles andaram até o carro. Olhei, pasma, Potter afivelar o cinto de segurança em Emma, no banco de trás. Então ele se voltou para mim, esperando, o sorrisinho irônico no rosto. Engoli em seco.

_Bom, é óbvio que _só _Remus poderia ensinar algo tão inteligente.

Eu iria entrar no carro, mas o irritaria antes disso. Esperei por sua explosão, algum comentário desesperado, ofendido, mas não. Ele me surpreendeu ao colocar a mão sobre o peito esquerdo.

_Isso dói, Evans.

Aturdida, entrei no carro. Não era a resposta que eu esperava.

Após algum tempo escutando Emma contar sobre seu projeto da escola, Potter falou comigo.

_Você se importa se passarmos em casa primeiro? Tenho que pegar algumas coisas.

Eu não tive tempo de responder.

_Isso seria tão legal! – eu juraria que ela estava quase quicando – Você pode ver o meu quarto! E todas as minhas bonecas, elas são muito lindas!

_Não acho que vá dar tempo de fazer tudo isso, querida.

_Eu adoraria, Emma.

Esperei que Potter me respondesse, mas ele apenas sorriu. O mesmo sorrisinho de antes, o que me deixava à beira. Na borda.

Observei-o enquanto dirigia. Ele estava com as duas mãos no volante, batucando. Tinha um sorriso – um mais agradável – no rosto e, embora parecesse distante, respondia aos comentários da filha com precisão. Abaixei meus olhos, eu não podia sequer cogitar a hipótese de cobiçá-lo. Havia entraves demais, problemas demais...

Sim, como se ele realmente pudesse ficar atraído por mim quando tem uma namorada perfeita.

_Não seja idiota._

Eu me repreendi. Nunca fantasiava. Nunca. Meus pés eram firmemente plantados no chão. Eu era realista, apenas isso. Meu último namorado – com uma _longa_ relação de três meses – havia gritado comigo, sem nenhum pudor, acusando-me de pessimista e depressiva.

Não, pensar nele me trazia a lembrança do acidente. Acho que foi o ativador da minha depressão dos últimos dois meses. Nós estávamos brigando, no carro, enquanto ele dirigia. Os vidros estavam fechados, mas acho que nem isso impediu meus gritos de reverberarem para fora. Eu sempre tive uma voz potente. Então, a partir de um momento, tudo foi dor e escuridão. Medo. Infelicidade. Desprezo.

_... Lily?

Potter parecia estar mais perto que o recomendável. Que o necessário. Ou saudável. Ele parecia divertido.

_Onde você estava?

No inferno.

_Desculpe... – quão estranho era eu estar pedindo desculpas a ele? – Digo, o que você estava dizendo?

Percebi que estava sem cinto e senti meu rosto corar. Não havia percebido sua aproximação. A porta do meu lado foi aberta abruptamente e Emma, saltitando, me puxava pela mão.

_Vem, Liriel. Eu vou te mostrar tooodo o meu quarto. É lindo!

Deixei-me ser conduzida pela pequena. Pela minha visão periférica, notei Potter ao nosso lado, um pouco mais para trás.

A casa deles era bonita. A cerca branca, algumas com flores pintadas, o gramado verde, uma árvore e um balanço. As paredes do lugar eram marrons, alternando entre o claro e o escuro. Dentro me surpreendeu um pouco. Estava organizado. Havia uma escadaria que se retorcia em forma de caracol e um escorregador. As tomadas eram todas protegidas e não havia nenhum objeto perigoso a vista.

_É claro, Lily. O que você esperava numa casa com cri-an-ças?_

Potter impediu Emma de continuar sua trajetória rumo às escadas.

_Espere aí, mocinha. Não temos tempo pra isso, papai só precisa pegar alguns papéis.

Permaneci calada, vendo a pequena se aproximar de Potter, colocando uma mão na bochecha dele. A expressão que Potter exibiu me fez soltar uma risadinha. Ele estava dominado.

_Mas, papai, posso, pelo menos, buscar a minha princesa?

Ele, como o esperado, assentiu.

_Seja rápida.

E ela foi. Correu escada acima, pedindo-me que a esperasse.

_Quer água?

Assenti, seguindo-o até a cozinha.

_Vocês estão dominados.

O comentário o fez rir e eu observei, com extremo fascínio, sua cabeça inclinar para trás, o pescoço aparentemente macio exposto. O pomo de adão proeminente.

Pisquei, focando-me em suas palavras.

_Eu suponho que sim. Mas, em minha defesa, Remus é o pior. Ele faz tudo o que ela pede, foi por isso que se tornaram "noivos".

Enquanto esvaziava o copo, ele se recostou no balcão, de frente para mim, os olhos castanhos brilhando.

_Dos males, o menor.

_Sim, ela poderia estar "noiva" do pequeno Malfoy.

Tomei conhecimento da existência da doninha filho quando fui até o colégio esperar por Dorcas. Acabei encontrando Macgonagal, Slughorn e Dumbledore. Assim que vi Draco, o garoto loiro e gracioso, Dorcas comentou sobre qual era a possibilidade daquele menino não se tornar tão idiota quanto pai. Admito que eram poucas.

Potter estremeceu, expressando seu desagrado com uma careta. Mas o brilho em seus olhos continuava lá, expressando seu divertimento.

Foi com curiosidade que eu notei seu aspecto mudar. Fingi estar concentrada no copo, mas vi claramente quando pareceu ficar preocupado, os músculos do braço tensionando. Sua pergunta me surpreendeu.

_Quem fez aquilo, Evans?

Engoli em seco, minhas mãos começando a tremer.

_Eu já disse que...

_Corta essa. Você não é tão estúpida a esse ponto.

_Como é?

Eu não era _tão_ estúpida? Tão? Mas ele não me respondeu, apenas me encarou. Profundamente. Suspirei, um bolo se formando em minha garganta.

Eu não queria pensar naquilo. Não queria pensar que alguém pudesse me odiar a tal ponto. Não queria pensar que pudesse voltar a acontecer. Não me sentia irritada, apesar de tudo. Eu estava resignada, sabia que...

_Não ouse aceitar isso. Não foi sua culpa.

Meus olhos dispararam para ele.

_E-Eu não... – Eu sim. O gaguejar dizia tudo.

_É por isso que você não está irritada. Mas, não foi sua culpa.

Senti meus lábios tremerem. Ele falava com firmeza, seu olhar me perfurando, quase como se pudesse ver minha alma. Ele que tinha motivo suficiente para me odiar.

_Você não me odeia?

Olhei de volta para o balcão, minha voz mais baixa que um sussurro, quase como se não quisesse ser ouvida. E eu odiei isso. Odiei minha aparente fraqueza.

_Não é sua culpa – ele fez uma pausa, quase como se pensasse no que dizer – e, mesmo se fosse, eu não a odiaria.

Continuei olhando para o balcão, meus lábios inconscientemente puxando um sorriso. Ele realmente não me odiava.

Não era alívio devido ao fato de ser uma pessoa a menos a me odiar. Era alívio porque _ele_ não me odiava. E, depois de Mark e Christine, o ódio dele teria maior fundamento.

Levantei a cabeça. Queria agradecer, mas as palavras ficaram presas. Eu me perdi em sua expressão. Ele me fitava com... _Carinho?_ Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam úmidos, mas isso não me fez baixar o olhar. Ele me olhava de forma tão suave, tão... tão...

_Olha só minha princesa, Liriel!

Pulei imediatamente, ofegando de susto. Minha respiração estava errática e meu coração batia descompassado. Emma me olhava com curiosidade, suas sobrancelhas pequenas quase escondidas em seu cabelo. Senti minha mão quente.

_Por que você estava segurando na mão do meu papai?

Encostei-me à parede, dividida entre a incredulidade e o constrangimento. Não ousei verificar como Potter estava e agradeci quando seu celular tocou. Ele se afastou rapidamente, deixando-me a sós com sua pequena filha.

_Vocês são namorados? Isso seria tão legal! Eu não gosto da outra namorada do papai, ela é muito _bleeeh_.

_Não, não, não. Não somos namorados! – uma risada nervosa deixou meus lábios – cadê a boneca?

A distração funcionou. Ela veio alegremente até mim, puxando-me até que eu me vi sentada em uma das cadeiras. Muito sorridente, ela me entregou um exemplar da Ariel, da Pequena Sereia. Engraçado...

_Evans? – Potter estava perto da porta da saída – você poderia ficar um pouco com Sophie?

Assenti mecanicamente. Então, pisquei, por que motivo...?

_O que houve, papai?

Ele se aproximou dela, agachando.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa com Harry, tia Molly acabou de me ligar – após dar um leve beijo em sua testa, ele sorriu – comporte-se, okay? Não vá assustar a sua visita.

Eu agradeci por sua saída, embora preferisse estar em outro lugar. Ouvi o barulho do carro e, pelo som deste, não era o de Dorcas que ele estava usando.

Eu e Emma andamos até a sala, ocupando os pufes. Ela começou a pentear o cabelo da boneca, me entregando outra – um bebê com a face toda pintada – para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

_Foi Harry quem desenhou ela. É maquiagem.

Sorri.

Falando com ela, deu para perceber um pouco de como ela era. Parecia ser bem obstinada, tratada como uma princesa e levemente mimada. Eu normalmente não me dava bem com esse último, mas Emma era tão cativante que foi impossível não ficar encantada pelo seu comportamento.

_O que acha deste, Liriel? Parece com a sua blusa.

Olhei para a roupa da sua boneca, Ariel. Era mesmo parecida.

Eu ainda não havia corrigido o modo como ela me chamava e... Uma ideia estranha se instalou em minha cabeça. Talvez o "segredo" meu que Emma conhecia não fosse nem um pouco obscuro.

_Emma.

_Huuum?

_Como você descobriu meu segredo?

Seus olhos verdes se fixaram em mim. Eles eram um pouco mais escuros que o meu, chegando a parecer castanho de longe.

_Assim que vi você. Na verdade – sua voz baixou num sussurro – seu cabelo entregou tudo.

Assenti, tendo certeza.

Ela achava que eu era a pequena sereia. Eu era Ariel. Liriel.

Comecei a rir, verdadeiramente. Ela pareceu surpresa com minha ação repentina, mas também passou a rir.

Aquela garotinha achava que eu era uma sereia. Uma princesa dos mares. Isso era absurdamente fascinante.

_Eu sei que entrega. Alguém mais sabe?

Ela negou prontamente.

_Eu não contei pra ninguém, eu juro!

Sorri, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ela era tão bonita daquele jeito, as bochechas vermelhas, a determinação na voz.

_Eu acredito em você. As outras pessoas não podem mesmo saber... Nem sei se elas acreditariam.

Emma se levantou com minha última frase.

_Sim! Ninguém mais acredita em magia, tio Remmy disse que não existe, mas tio Pats.. Pa... Tio Sirius bateu nele e falou que ele não sabe de nada.

Sorri de forma involuntária. Eu conseguia visualizar o que ela me descrevia.

_Então é um segredo nosso?

Ela se aproximou, estendendo seu dedo mindinho. Estendi o meu, segurando o dela.

_É o nosso segredo – ela voltou a se sentar ao meu lado – Como foi viver no mar?

Quase uma hora mais tarde, três copos de água bebidos, uma garotinha dormindo no sofá, e eu completamente imóvel, entediada e exasperada. Por que Potter ainda não voltara? Eu tinha que montar aqueles pastéis. Eles não eram mágicos, não se montavam sozinhos.

Eu tinha visto, mais cedo, vários remédios na cozinha. Aquilo me deixou meio assustada, mas Emma contou que Harry passou o final de semana inteiro na cama, doente. E que esteve verde, muito verde.

Caminhei ao redor da sala, detendo-me nos quadros na parede. Eu sabia que todas foram penduradas por Eliza, dado que, segundo Dorcas, aqueles três marmanjos não se importavam com isso. Eram fotos muito boas. Havia várias, a maioria das crianças, mas a que mais chamou minha atenção foi a de Potter e Harry. Estava nevando, tinha um boneco de neve no pano de fundo, Harry estava no colo de Potter, os narizes visivelmente vermelhos se tocando. Era extremamente fofo.

A porta da sala foi aberta com um estrondo.

_... De Deus, Harry! Não precisava ter saído gritando e se escondido no banheiro. Não aconteceu nada tão terrível assim.

Á minha frente estava um Remus divertido, um Potter incrédulo e um Harry vermelho e constrangido.

_Mas, pai... Ela babou em mim!

Remus estourou em gargalhadas, calando-se assim que eu coloquei um dedo em meus lábios e apontei para a menina no sofá.

Potter estava com as mãos na cabeça, mas não falou nada. Andou até a filha, pegando-a no colo e subindo as escadas.

Segui Remus e Harry até a cozinha. Acho que eu precisava de outro copo de água.

_O que aconteceu?

Harry baixou a cabeça, indo até a geladeira e pegando um sanduíche. Ele me ignorou, sentando-se no chão.

_Okay..._

_Ele foi beijado – Remus respondeu – olá, Lily. Você já preparou os pastéis?

Lancei um olhar irritado em sua direção, mas decidi ignorar sua pergunta.

Então, a baba deixada nele era um beijo.

_Quem o beijou?

Remus sorriu, puxando uma garrafa escura do freezer. Por algum motivo, eu não achava que aquilo fosse água ou suco.

_Ginny Weasley. Ela é uma graça.

_Ela parece um menino! – Harry gritou. Ele parecia quase irritado se eu pudesse julgar. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, assim como as bochechas.

_Não fale da garota assim, Harry.

Embora seu tom fosse sério, Potter estava sorrindo. Ele me lançou um olhar de desculpas, mas eu apenas dei de ombros. Ficar irritada não iria me recompensar pelo tempo perdido. Okay, eu não estava irritada com sua demora porque passar esse tempo com Emma tinha sido agradável.

_Mas, pai, ela não podia babar em mim! Não sem o meu consentimento.

Engasguei. Desde quando uma criança de cinco anos dizia "consentimento"?

_Nós sabemos, Harry, mas não adianta mais ficar zangado – Remus apontou.

_Sim, ela pediu desculpas a você afinal. E ela foi muito corajosa, filho, você estava assustando a menina.

_Mas, pai...

Potter foi até ele, puxando-o para cima e saindo da cozinha. Eu não iria mentir, estava curiosa para ouvir a conversa, mas talvez eu parecesse intrometida ao fazer isso.

Assim, ao invés de saciar meus desejos bisbilhoteiros, eu me voltei para Remus.

_Eu deveria ir, Dorcas deve estar soltando fogo pela minha demora.

Ele riu, negando com a cabeça.

_Eu liguei para ela, avisando-a. Isso não vai salvá-la de seu desejo insano por perfeição, no entanto.

Eu imaginava.

_Bem... Eu vou indo.

Ele assentiu e, talvez, o sorriso malicioso que ele exibiu fosse fruto da minha imaginação. Remus não sorria desse modo, ele não era como Black ou Potter. Certo?

Despedi-me, acelerando até a porta. Corri até o carro, mas o barulho da porta me fez parar.

_Evans!

Tão logo chegou perto de mim, Potter pareceu ficar sem jeito. Não que eu pudesse julgá-lo, podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando e minhas mãos se torcendo. Parei com o movimento, trazendo-as firmemente presas ao meu lado.

_Eu... Obrigado por ter ficado com Sophie. E sinto muito pela confusão, eu não imaginava que...

_Não tem problema.

Eu queria acabar com aquela conversa constrangedora. E também sabia que você não podia ser previsível quando filhos estavam envolvidos.

_Você... Você vai mesmo dirigindo?

Sua postura revelava seu desconforto. Assenti, não era como se eu estivesse em choque. Nem como se eu já tivesse estado.

Acenei – o que foi ridículo – e quando estava no carro, lembrei-me de Emma.

_Ah, a propósito, sua filha acha que eu sou a pequena sereia.

Ele não pareceu muito surpreso, era quase como se esperasse por aquilo.

_E como ela reagiu?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, confusa.

_Como assim?

Eu pude vê-lo revirar os olhos.

_Como ela reagiu quando você disse a verdade?

Oh.

Dei um sorrisinho sem graça. Deixe que ele descubra que eu **não**__contei a verdade sozinho.

_Bem até. Então, tchau. De novo.

Tão logo estacionei frente à casa de Dorcas, bati a cabeça umas cinco vezes no volante, impressionada com a quantidade de acontecimentos para um tão curto período de tempo.

Que, pelo menos, esse festival seja tranquilo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maldita fantasia de abóbora. Eu estava tão ridícula.

Graças a Deus Dorcas colocou alguém para me ajudar na barraca. Ângela, uma garota de 16 anos, trabalhava tão bem que se saiu melhor que eu. Ela era negra, de olhos castanhos bem claros, o rosto fino, o cabelo – muito, muito enrolado – num estilo black power muito bonito. No começo, pensei que ela não quisesse estar ali, sua postura era retraída, seus olhos quase sempre presos no chão e conversava por respostas monossílabas. Depois, percebi que era uma garota tímida. Duas horas após começarmos com as vendas, (eu peguei uma espécie de armadura para fritar os pastéis) nós já estávamos agindo como velhas amigas. Ela era confortável, alguém com a qual eu não me importava de falar.

_O que você acha que eu deveria fazer?

Duas horas e meia depois do nosso contato inicial, ela estava me contando seu – dramático – problema amoroso. Pela sua expressão, Ângela não costuma sair por aí despejando drama para estranhos. Mas, assim como eu, ela parecia se sentir confortável ao meu redor.

Eu não tinha tido nenhum problema até o momento. Dorcas circulara por aqui mais cedo, verificando o trabalho. De longe, pude ver Lupin e Potter na barraca do pão de queijo com abóbora. Black volta e meia aparecia por ali e pude ver o casal Potter – Eliza e Charles – passeando com as crianças. Na barraca do beijo estavam Fleur e Jane (_que novidade!)_ e Tuney estava na seção do suco, juntamente com seu noivo. Válter. Ele era um cara pra lá de esquisito. Seu rosto me lembrava o de um porco, ele tinha olhos pequenos e nariz avantajado. Não que aparência fosse determinar o que eu achava dele, ele parecia tratar minha irmã bem. Não que houvesse olhares apaixonados, isso eu nunca vi, mas eu percebia a forma delicada a qual ele usava ao falar com ela. Havia respeito entre eles. E confiança.

E, graças a Deus, Tuney não estava mais com os nervos á flor da pele. Ela parecia uma noiva feliz.

_Obviamente, Ângela, ele é um cretino.

O rapaz que ela gostava – Anthony – havia saído com ela há duas semanas. Os dois se divertiram, conversaram e se beijaram. Estavam juntos há uma semana e meia quando ela descobriu que ele tinha outra garota em Kensington. E ela era mais velha.

_Eu sei... É que ele não para de me procurar. Ele disse que vai terminar com ela.

Sim, ele era muito previsível.

_Não volte com ele antes disso, eu diria. Eu sei que você gosta dele, mas se ele ferrar tudo de novo, será ainda mais doloroso.

Eu era realmente boa em dar conselhos. Não que os outros costumassem segui-los.

_E não pareça miserável – eu continuei – você não precisa fingir que seguiu em frente ou algo do tipo, mas também não aja como se fosse se jogar na próxima rodovia como um cervo suicida.

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

_Eu sei. Eu não estou miserável. É só que... Eu entendo, ele é bom demais pra mim.

_Eu duvido disso, minha cara.

Nós acabamos passando a maior parte do tempo jogando cartas que ela trouxe. Não era como se as pessoas fizessem fila por um pastel de abóbora. Assim, não foi nada movimentado.

Voltei-me para o próximo freguês.

_Puta que pariu._

Ele era simplesmente quente. Absurdamente lindo. Deveria ter uns 18 anos, no máximo, com aquele cabelo escuro, olhos azuis profundos e covinhas deliciosas. Eu nunca tinha me sentido uma leoa antes, mas esse rapazote deveria fazer com que todas as mulheres tivessem vontade de levá-lo pra casa. Ele usava jeans preto, camisa cinza delineando aquele corpo de matar.

Caramba, ele era parente do Potter, por acaso? Ou do Black? Só isso explicaria um garoto ser tão bonito assim.

_Pois não?

Ele parecia estranhamente nervoso. Seus olhos se desviaram da minha direção, pousando em Ângela.

_Ang, será que nós poderíamos conversar?

Arregalei os olhos, voltando-me para minha companheira de trabalho. Pela expressão dela, eu soube quem ele era.

Jesus, não era à toa que ela se sentia miserável.

_Eu estou trabalhando, Thony.

Eu quase bati palmas pelo seu tom frio. Nem parecia que ela estava chorando agora pouco.

O rapaz – vou chamá-lo de _frango arrepiante – _engoliu em seco, andando até o lado em que ela estava.

_Eu ainda posso falar com você, certo? Eu até mesmo compro um pastel.

_Pra que eu possa aguentar você, um pastel não é suficiente.

_Eu compro todos então.

Por mais que eu quisesse pegar uma pipoca e assistir àquilo como se fosse mais uma obra de Nicholas Sparks, eles não precisavam de plateia.

_Você já trabalhou demais, Ângela. Vá se divertir.

Esqueça tudo o que eu disse sobre não voltar com esse cara. Espere, não volte, mas também não precisa não ter um pouco de... _diversão._

Eu precisava me lembrar que ela tinha 16 anos. E ela parecia ser uma menina pura e inocente. Não, ninguém poderia não ser corrompido na presença desse rapaz.

Ângela caminhou até perto de mim, combinando que iria encontrar Thony perto da laranjeira. Apreensão era visível em seu rosto.

_Ai, minha Virgem, o que eu faço?

Ri, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

_Vá falar com ele. Pule nele – ela me lançou um olhar feio – não sei. Meu Deus, que cara! Só não deixei a aparência tentadora dele te esquecer do mais importante.

Embora eu achasse isso difícil.

Ela assentiu, dando um sorriso e me agradecendo em seguida. Observei-a se afastar, pensando no que Marlene diria. _Agarre-o. Firme. Forte._

Ela era uma vadia.

E eu sentia falta dela. Delas.

No final do festival, Dorcas veio me perguntar onde Ãngela havia se metido. Eu tentei não deixar transparecer malícia quando contei que ela tinha ido resolver problemas com o namorado. No entanto, Dorcas o conhecia, e o olhar que ela exibiu falou por si só. Sim, muitas mulheres cometeriam pedofilia por aquele rapaz.

Eu fui deixada sozinha para desmontar a barraca. Já era meia noite e minhas pálpebras estavam mais pesadas do que chumbo. Eu acabei com dó dos pastéis e não joguei nenhum fora. A gente poderia doar ou algo assim. Estava tentando levantar o pau de sustentação, mas aquilo acabou por se mostrar uma tarefa árdua. Agradeci quando alguém fez isso por mim.

_Você parecia precisar de ajuda.

Sorri para o estranho. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos, assim como os olhos. Era da minha altura, um cara atraente eu diria, mas com botas de vaqueiro que quase me fizeram rir.

_Sim, obrigada pelo cavalheirismo – sorri – eu sou Lily Evans, a propósito.

Ele assentiu, nem um pouco surpreso, o que não é de se admirar. Antes que ele pudesse se apresentar, minha irmã apareceu, puxando-o pelo braço.

_Edgar, Sarah está atrás de você! Hey, Lily, vejo que já conheceu nosso médico.

Sorri, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. O tom quase ríspido da minha irmã acabou por me emudecer. O que ela pensava? Que eu flertaria com o namorado de outra?

Pigarrei.

_Sim, foi um prazer.

Ele sorriu.

_Okay, _Sis, _a gente precisa conversar amanhã sobre a festa de noivado que será no sábado. Vamos à sorveteria da Nonna, que tal?

Concordei, aliviada por ela não estar mais com agressividade em sua voz.

Assim que eles se foram, foquei-me em minha tarefa. Eu tinha ainda mais três paus para retirar. Foi com surpresa que eu vi Potter, Black e Diggory me ajudando. Graças a Deus pelos homens fortes. Fleur e Jane estavam logo atrás.

_Dificuldade em tirar o pau, Lily?

A conotação de Black foi facilmente captada por todos.

_Você parece estar mais familiarizado com a ação, Black.

Ele começou a rir, tanto que eu quase me preocupei.

_Você sabe, ele já é profissional nesse assunto.

Eu tentei, muito, não rir do comentário de Potter, mas foi impossível. Lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos. Diggory não parecia achar nada daquilo engraçado, ele já tinha voltado para junto de Jane. Eu agradeci, o que menos queria era que ela se aproximasse.

_Agora estou curiosa – tentei manter um tom sério – como você sabe disso?

Ri ainda mais forte, diante da surpresa dos dois.

Eles pareciam deliciosos, eu ouso dizer. Como sempre.

Black esboçou uma carranca, jogando o pedaço de madeira gigante para o lado, junto com uma pilha de mais pedaços de madeira. Ele balançou o cabelo liso, meio indignado.

_É por isso que as pessoas pensam que nós somos bissexuais.

Eu estava tentando, mesmo, não rir alto demais.

_Pelo menos, eles sabem quem fica por cima.

Não, não, não. Eu realmente não queria ouvir aquilo.

Potter tinha se aproximado, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

_Não fui eu – Black se aproximou também, um sorriso sacana – que beijou um cara, no final das contas.

Ofeguei, meus olhos arregalando. Potter parecia menos divertido agora, ele começou a resmungar sobre estar bêbado e pomos de adão pequenos. Não importava, tudo o que eu via era a imagem dele beijando outro cara.

_Puta merda! Quem você beijou?

Potter bufou, aparentemente irritado com a minha diversão. Ele não poderia me culpar, no entanto.

_Era um estranho. Mas não fui eu quem deu em cima do Malfoy, dizendo que ele parecia ter cabelos macios.

Não! Voltei-me para Black, mas, ao contrário de Potter, ele continuou rindo.

_Ele parecia uma garota! E os cabelos dele parecem ser realmente macios.

Revirei os olhos, sentindo falta de ar. Aquilo era tão estranho. Tanto ele ter dado em cima do Malfoy – ou Potter ter beijado um cara – quanto eu estar ali, rindo com eles. Será que apenas eu achava toda aquela cena fora do padrão?

_A propósito, Evans – Potter assumiu um tom sério – eu fiquei surpreso quando minha filha veio me contar que você esteve narrando a ela como era a vida no fundo do mar.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, havia outras pessoas ao nosso redor. Fleur tinha se aproximado, os braços do pescoço de Potter, um sorriso forçado no rosto. Jane e Diggory também estava ali, suas expressões não eram melhores, assim como as de Sarah e Peyton. Na verdade, o rosto dessa última me assustou. O ódio em seus olhos me surpreendeu. Ela nunca tinha me olhado assim, poderia até mesmo não gostar de mim, mas aquele fogo em seus olhos era novo. E perturbador.

_Estava falando com seu _namorado_, Lily?

Eu percebi várias reações. O rosto de Potter se fechou, Fleur pareceu irritada, Black ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto e Jane, claro, extremamente maliciosa.

_O quê?

Ainda podia ouvir Andrea dizer: "Não diga '_O quê?', _diga '_Desculpe, o que disse?'_". Eu nunca tinha conseguido apreender bem essa lição para por em prática.

_Ora – a voz de Jane era como deveria ser a de uma cascavel – Sophie contou mais cedo sobre você estar abraçando James. Não que nós estejamos surpresos, é claro. Você, com certeza, não é uma pessoa de caráter.

Fiquei boquiaberta. Sem saber o que falar. Era óbvio que a maioria ali acreditava naquilo e Potter, embora parecesse insatisfeito, não iria sair para me defender. Não que eu esperasse isso. Black, por outro lado, estava com uma mão em meu ombro e, ao olhar para ele, piscou para mim. Não era uma defesa, mas era reconfortante. Não que eu precisasse de alguém para me defender. Eu só precisava me recuperar do choque para conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

Não foi preciso.

Meus olhos se arregalaram para a pessoa que se aproximava. Escutei o ofegar de Jane, provavelmente reconhecendo quem chegava.

Meus olhos acompanharam a figura. A pele branca, não tão pálida quanto a minha, o cabelo preto – quase azul – descendo sensualmente por suas costas. As curvas bem feitas, pernas torneadas, sorriso charmoso e olhos autoritários. O vestido – Gucci, pelo que eu sabia – delineando cada parte do seu corpo.

_Meu Deus, isso aqui é realmente no meio do nada, não é? Não me espanta que você tenha fugido daqui, graças a Deus. Por onde passei, só vi um bando de caipiras.

Meu coração se encheu de gratidão por ela.

Lene tinha razão, ela chegou quando eu menos esperava. E, talvez, mais precisava.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela aparição apagada da Lene. No próximo, ela bomba :D O que acharam do James, lindo, dizendo que a culpa não era dela? Queria ele pra mim...**

**Delly Black Fenix me fez algumas observações que eu gostaria de esclarecer: no cap. Passado, eu tentei dar a entender que a Emme gostava do Benjy (namorado da irmã dela). **

**Ah, outra observação: no capítulo passado vocês talvez tenham ficado confusos com o final. Era um casal que estava conversando e, ao verem a Lily, a mulher disparou com o carro. Ou seja, alguém está fazendo o que não deve... Hmmm, safadezas.**

**Eu prometo que, a respeito da Emme, todo esse "mistério" não vai demorar a ser explicado. Talvez no décimo primeiro ou no 12. Mas, vocês logo saberão o que aconteceu com ela. E, outra coisa, embora os flashbacks estejam seguindo uma ordem cronológica, após eu explicar o que aconteceu com a Emme, isso vai mudar um pouco. Teremos vislumbres da relação entre Lily e a mãe dela, e da Lily com Lene e Tonks :) **

**Vamos aos reviews:**

_**Ly Anne Black: **__Eu precisava de uma francesa sexy para ser namorada dele. Aí me lembrei da Fleur..._

_Oooooh! Eu queria tanto ver neve? É tão legal quanto parece ser? Sim, Rosmerta está claramente afim da Lily (^^). A interação não foi nesse cap, mas prometo que acontecerá no próximo ;) Remus é um maroto, no final das contas. Ele age meio na surdina, mas ainda é um maroto. Tivemos abundância de James hoje, huh? Alegrando o domingo! Kkkkkkkkk Eu totalmente te entendo! Ele ficaria sexy até mesmo vestido de abóbora! ;) Beeejos, gata._

_**Delly Black Fenix: **__Heeey, na verdade não. Emmeline não gostava do James. E não, nada de Voldemort. Eu só quis colocar um casal que estava fazendo o que não deveria... Não consegui me expressar bem, pelo visto :/ Então, teve Jilly o bastante nesse cap, né? ;) Beeejos, gata._

_**Ada: **__kkkkkkkkkkk Aulas chatas existem para isso mesmo! ;) Que bom que está gostando! *levantando os pompons* Juro que todo esse mistério não vai demorar muito! Siim, pestes e gracinhas. Uma terrível combinação kkkkkkk Beeejs, gata*_

_**Marina: **__Pooostei! Nem demorei tanto, huh? Beeejos, gata*_


	10. Simplesmente Marlene

_Assim que ela os viu entrando no refeitório, escondeu-se atrás do corredor. Emmeline olhou ao redor, claramente procurando por ela. A loira estava namorando James há dois meses. Eles eram o casal queridinho do colégio, embora a nova fofoca fosse sobre Jane e Sirius Black dando uns amassos no armário de limpeza._

_Há dois meses, Lily não se sentava mais com a amiga. As duas tinham deixado, aos poucos, de saírem juntas, ligarem uma para a outra ou até mesmo se esconderem no bosque. Ainda que Emme volta e meia a cumprimentasse no colégio e a chamasse para se sentar com eles, Lily sabia que isso estava longe de acontecer. Ela não se sentaria com Black, Jane e Potter. Definitivamente._

_A ruiva suspirou, encostando-se à parede, fechando os olhos por míseros segundos. Há dois meses, ela passava o intervalo assim, escondendo-se no banheiro. Era uma vergonha. Onde estava toda a sua bravura e coragem, afinal? Onde estava seu sangue irlandês? Ela não tinha sangue irlandês, na verdade, mas gostava de imaginar que sim. Ela podia se ver em um cavalo, galopando pelos campos, completamente livre. Tocou o pequeno broche que sempre levava no peito, um cisne. Foi presente da sua tia Lucy e, embora o objetivo não fosse agradar, acabou agradando. A ruiva adorava o objeto, carregando-o sempre, em qualquer roupa que usasse. Só não foi tão bom quanto o livro que..._

_Sim! Ela trocaria o banheiro pela biblioteca. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes, era um mistério. Andou até lá, sem chamar nenhuma atenção. Não era como se as pessoas parassem duas vezes para olhá-la. Se isso acontecia, era só para verificar o quão estranha ela era, principalmente com aquela gargantilha._

_Assim que chegou, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, abrindo o livro que carregava consigo desde o dia anterior. Era Joyce, um de seus favoritos. Seus olhos se focaram nas palavras belas e poéticas, mas sua mente estava longe. Sua mente estava em Emme. Em Potter. Em Emme e Potter se beijando. Nos cabelos selvagens que ambos exibiam assim que entravam. Na expressão que tinham nesse momento. Não, não, não... Por favor, não deixe a mente vagar por aí._

_Em condições normais, as risadinhas vindas do fundo teriam irritado. Mas, agora, elas eram mais que bem vindas. Lily se levantou sutilmente, andando até o fundo, deparando-se com duas garotas que soltavam risadinhas. A ruiva não as conhecia, no entanto. Uma era loira, o cabelo completamente armado e aparelho. Ela tinha o queixo bem proeminente, o que já lhe rendera ser alvo de gozações. A outra tinha cabelos castanhos, lisos, e era conhecida como Boca de Cavalo. Ela usava freio de burro, mas não era como se isso justificasse o apelido._

_As duas a notaram antes que pudesse se manifestar._

__Oh, oi... Desculpe, nós estamos te incomodando, não é? Meu Deus, a gente não consegue calar a boca. _

_Lily se adiantou, dando um passo para frente e tentando sorrir._

__Não, nada disso... Distração é mais do que bem vinda agora._

_Ela se surpreendeu com sua franqueza. Mas, no final das contas, não era como se as outras duas pudessem saber o que estava acontecendo._

__Você ta mal, é? Senta aí – a loira indicou a cadeira ao lado._

_Lily nunca foi boa em fazer amizades. Na verdade, as que ela teve até agora não foram iniciadas por ela. _

_A garota castanha sorriu, estendendo um pacote em sua direção. Era chocolate._

__Pega aí, vai ajudar. Eu sou Héstia, a propósito. E essa é a Dorcas. Nós estamos no segundo B._

_A ruiva apenas assentiu, mordendo um pedaço daquele delicioso chocolate ao leite._

__Obrigada. Eu estou no último ano – percebeu que elas ainda esperavam – sou Lily Evans._

_Dorcas e Héstia sorriram. As duas continuaram a conversar, ocasionalmente puxando a mais nova integrante para o meio do assunto. Elas eram garotas espertas, no entanto, e perceberam rapidamente que Lily não era muito propensa a falar. Elas se despediram tão logo o sinal bateu. No dia seguinte, a ruiva as esperava no mesmo lugar, segurando uma barra de chocolate na mão._

_**Xoxo**_

_Lily se sentou no banco do parque. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, seus olhos mirando o céu estrelado. Eram nove horas ainda, ela só poderia voltar para casa às dez. Por quê? A mãe a obrigara a comparecer no aniversário do Diggory, deixando-a em frente à casa dele. Assim que o carro sumiu de vista, a ruiva se distanciou daquele lugar. _

_Mais um mês e finalmente ela terminaria o colegial. Ela iria para Londres, esse era o seu sonho. Faria música em uma das melhores universidades do país e... Bem, depois eram sonhos e mais sonhos que ela esperava realizar._

_Ela acabou sorrindo ao se lembrar da animação das companheiras de biblioteca quando foram descobriram que a festa era aberta. Lily apenas observou sua animação, sem um pingo de vontade de participar. Ela já sabia que nada aconteceria de bom se aparecesse. Até alertara Dorcas e Héstia sobre isso, mas as duas estavam empolgadas demais para ouvir. _

_Uma brisa suave passou por seus cabelos e ela começou a cantarolar uma música. Não tinha mais aulas com Eliza há um bom tempo, mas esta nunca deixava de vê-la. As duas acabavam por tomar um sorvete e tocar piano juntas. Normalmente quando essas visitas ocorriam, Andrea ocupava um bom tempo de Eliza antes que esta e Lily pudessem fazer algo. _

_Lily levantou a cabeça imediatamente, ouvindo o barulho inconfundível de passos. A próxima coisa que notou foi um peso tentando subir nela. Seus olhos se arregalaram, lutando para empurrar a pessoa. Não foi muito difícil, mas o imbecil acabou por rasgar um bom pedaço do vestido estúpido que ela estava usando. Sua respiração estava errática, o coração batendo descompassado. Fosse quem fosse, iria pagar caro._

_Ela não conseguiu acreditar quando seus olhos focalizaram Snape. Não era à toa que ela tinha conseguido empurrá-lo. O rapaz era mais leve que uma folha. Toda sua irritação se dissipou quando percebeu a garrafa de bebida nas mãos do rapaz. Ele não era uma pessoa ruim, só vivia em um lar terrível. O pai era alcóolatra e abusivo, batendo tanto na mãe quanto no rapaz. Embora algumas pessoas soubessem disso, não havia provas do que acontecia e a mãe de Severus nunca denunciaria o marido._

__Que droga, Snape! O quanto você bebeu?_

_Ela teve sua resposta quando o rapaz cambaleou, rindo. Ele tinha contusões esverdeadas, mais antigas, espalhadas pelo corpo e algumas que só poderiam ser recentes. Eles eram amigos há algum tempo, devido a uma discussão acalorada na biblioteca sobre quem seria o melhor escritor de todos os tempos. Lily zombou de Snape por ele ter indicado Shakespeare. Era tão óbvio, mesmo que ele fosse genial. Como o rapaz estudava à noite, os dois não se viam muito, mas ele sempre passava pela biblioteca uma vez por semana. Dorcas e Héstia riam, dizendo que ele era o namorado dela. Não era verdade, embora ele gostaria que fosse._

_Lily revirou os olhos, sentindo a preocupação invadi-la. Iria ajudá-lo a voltar para casa, não, esqueça, iria levá-lo até madame Pomfrey. Ela era madrinha dele, a enfermeira e, com certeza, não se negaria a ajudá-lo._

__Ora, ora. Eu nunca imaginaria Lily Evans e Severus Snape!_

_A ruiva ergueu seus olhos, surpresa demais para emitir algum som. Á frente dela estavam aqueles que ela menos gostaria de encontrar. Jane, ainda amarga por Black tê-la descartado, estava ao lado de Emme e Potter. O casal parecia segurá-la, talvez impedindo que a garota estatelasse no chão por conta de tanta bebida. Potter parecia além de chocado com a cena que presenciava, mas logo seu semblante se fechou em uma máscara de indiferença. Emme, por outro lado, soltou um riso sarcástico._

__E eles ainda parecem selvagens. Mais do que eu e Jamie até e olha que precisa muito para nos bater._

_O coração de Lily parou. Em choque. Descrença. Desprezo. Fúria._

__Quem diria que você mudaria de ideia sobre ficar virgem até ser maior de idade, huh? Me conta, "amiga", ele satisfaz você?_

_A ruiva deveria dar um desconto quando percebeu que Emme estava bêbada. Deveria. Mas seu coração não queria saber das circunstâncias, ele apenas registrou as palavras cruéis proferidas por quem ela nunca imaginaria ser capaz. _

_Potter pareceu notavelmente desconfortável e tentou puxar o braço da namorada. Foi o estopim. Lily até tinha pensado em explicar, mas qual era o ponto em fazer isso? Ela apenas engoliu o choro e a irritação, caminhou até Snape, segurando quase todo seu peso e levando-o dali._

__Isso responde a sua pergunta? Eu sou o cara._

_Lily apertou as mãos com mais força ao redor de Snape. _

__Você realmente está me dando as costas? De novo?_

_A ruiva sentiu as lágrimas ameaçando cair. Emme não entendia. Ela não faria nenhum bem se ficasse ao redor deles._

__Deixe a vadia pra lá, Emme. Você tem a mim – Jane sorria, cambaleando um pouco._

_Só não olhe para trás. Ela poderia fazer isso. E foi exatamente o que fez._

_Os últimos dois meses passaram rapidamente. E foram um sopro de ar. As pessoas estavam ocupadas demais com os detalhes finais da formatura para tirar sarro da ruiva. Ela não teve mais notícias de Snape após a morte do pai deste. Ele e a mãe tinham saído da cidade. Se tivesse prestado atenção, teria reparado nas olheiras de Emme e no seu sorriso forçado. Mas ela não estava. Sua ocupação era permanecer invisível._

_Ela não conseguiria escapar do baile de formatura, no entanto. E seu desagrado foi imenso ao perceber que iria com Diggory. Quanto ele tinha recebido para levá-la era um mistério. Andrea deveria ter pago caro. Após ouvir sua mãe discursar sobre a perfeição de Petúnia, sobre Emme e Potter como um casal maravilhoso, Lily acabou por sair da sua intenção de ser invisível. Ela escolheu um vestido preto, detalhes em branco, aberto nas costas. Petúnia cacheou seu cabelo, deixando-o meio preso. Os saltos, pratas, davam a sensação de que ela andava como uma mulher manca. Ou uma pata._

_Mas, pela primeira vez, ela se sentiu bonita._

_E não tinha ideia do que a noite reservava._

_**~~O~~**_

Eu não dizia muito a ela, mas eu agradecia todos os dias pelo dia em que conheci Marlene. Nunca, ninguém, se encaixou comigo de forma tão surpreendente. Eu fiquei com receio no começo, sentindo como se estivesse traindo Emme de algumas forma, mas o sentimento acabou indo embora, principalmente quando percebi que Lene não tinha a menor intenção de se afastar de mim. Pelo que eu serei sempre grata. Nós nos completávamos e Tonks acabou por vir incrementar o grupo. Eu era normalmente a garota racional, responsável e com ótimo senso de humor. Assim como eu, Marlene era forte. Nós, dificilmente, nos abalávamos por algum motivo. Mas Lene também era irreverente, ousada, com uma língua ferina e mortal. Ela não aceitava desaforos e, enquanto eu os ignorava, ela os respondia. Tonks, por sua vez, era uma garota meiga, com conversas muito loucas.

Marlene era razoavelmente famosa. Ela era editora de uma revista de moda, _Luxury_, e eu até tinha visto alguns de seus artigos sendo lidos pela minha irmã desde que cheguei. Eu já sabia como ela iria agir assim que vi sua expressão. Tive certeza quando ela falou aquilo. Oh, sim, minha menina já estava com as garras de fora.

Marlene não deu tempo para algum outro comentário, ela já estava em cima de mim, abraçando-me com força. Ri, surpresa e admirada, devolvendo seu abraço.

_Faça melhor que isso, _Red_, até mesmo Jimmy me abraça mais forte.

Ri ainda mais. Jimmy era seu assistente. O menino era um peso leve e, sem brincadeira, quando ventava ele realmente tinha de se segurar para não ser arrastado. Ele era um pobre coitado explorado. Marlene não tinha dó dele.

Peyton chamou minha atenção quando deu um gritinho. Ela, Jane e Fleur pareciam à beira de um colapso. Ou elas pulariam em Lene. Não seria a primeira vez.

_Oh, meu Deus! Você é... Você é... – eu tentei não rir da expressão de Peyton. Meu humor tinha mudado drasticamente em menos de um minuto.

Marlene fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

_Poupe seu fôlego, _querida, _e guarde o esforço do seu neurônio.

Meu riso se transformou em uma mistura de tosse com bufada. Nada elegante. O olhar chocado das três provocou isso. Eu sabia que Lene deveria ter ouvido o que estava sendo dito a mim antes dela interferir. É claro que ela agiria como a mamãe urso agora. Se pudesse, ela teria o coração das três numa bandeja.

Marlene voltou sua atenção para mim, mas eu podia ver a travessura em seus olhos. Ela estava se divertindo muito.

_Você é ainda mais bonita pessoalmente – Jane deu um passo para frente – eu sou Jane, a propósito. É um prazer conhecê-la, Lene.

Ai.

Eu recuei instantaneamente. Por mais que eu detestasse Jane, nem ela merecia o que estava por vir... _Claro._ Ela, com certeza, merecia. Era realmente uma pena que eu não tivesse uma pipoca agora. Olhando ao redor, eu percebi Diggory completamente encantado por Marlene, um Potter levemente confuso e Black divertido, mas com uma pitada de malícia que entregava tudo. Sim, ela já o tinha. Embora, eu pudesse dizer, ele também a teria no instante em que seus olhos cinza brilhassem em cima da minha amiga. Ele era o tipo dela.

Assisti Marlene se aproximar de Jane, uma expressão feroz em seu rosto.

_Primeiro, parece que eu gostaria de ser apresentada a você? – a expressão de Jane foi cômica – Segundo, quem lhe deu permissão para me chamar assim? Nós não somos amigas, _Judith._

Eu juro, a voz dela poderia fazer você tremer. Eu agradecia por nunca estar no fogo cruzado com ela. Marlene era implacável. E ela o estava sendo agora, indiferença correndo em sua voz, a mão balançando seu cabelo perfeito. Eu tinha que admitir. A garota era quente. Black, pela expressão em seu rosto, concordava comigo.

_É Jane...

Eu quase disse a ela para calar a boca, mas me abstive.

Marlene, no entanto, não disse mais nada. Ela voltou a ficar ao meu lado, rindo sombriamente.

_É por isso que eu não queria vir. Esses caipiras acabam com toda a minha disposição.

Eu não iria concordar com isso. Eu ainda tinha nascido aqui, então, eu meio que era um deles, eu acho. Como se lesse minha mente, Lene balançou a cabeça numa negativa enfática.

_Quem você pensa que é? Non pode falar assim conosco. Você é ridícula.

Isso não teria fim. Mas eu tinha de admitir, Fleur tinha coragem. Ou desejo de morte. Ela lançava um olhar irritado em direção à minha amiga e sua voz era fria como gelo. Ela seria um oponente mais digno que Jane, mas, ainda assim, não estava à altura de Lene.

_Segure a peruca, Luís XVI. E dê o fora também, isso aqui é uma reunião íntima, não precisamos de plateia.

Fleur realmente grunhiu. Não que eu pudesse culpá-la. Mas era divertido de ver, isso sim.

_James! Faça algo!

Potter parecia atordoado, o que era aceitável. Ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, seus lábios fixos em uma linha fina. Eu não poderia dizer o que se passava com ele precisamente, mas havia algo em seus olhos que não deveria estar lá. Havia diversão. E essa constatação acabou por me deixar um pouco menos do que eufórica. Nem pensar que eu iria parar e refletir sobre isso.

_Eu acho que nós estamos atrapalhando, Fleur. Venha, vou levá-la para casa.

Embora ouvir aquilo me deixasse desconfortável, a reação de Fleur me deixou satisfeita. Ela ficou irritada e saiu caminhando na frente dele, puxando Jane e Peyton – ainda atônitas – com ela. Potter suspirou, mas ele tinha um sorriso em seu rosto agora.

_Vejo você depois, Pads.

E pelo seu tom de voz, ele sabia exatamente que Black ficaria. Não que isso me deixasse surpresa, mas eu queria passar tempo sozinha com minha amiga. E isso não seria possível se ele a seguisse como um cachorro desamparado.

Marlene pareceu confusa. Ela não tinha a menor noção sobre aqueles apelidos idiotas.

Potter me deu apenas um aceno com a cabeça, antes de seguir na direção da sua _namorada. _Diggory também não estava ali, não que alguém sequer se importasse com isso. Ele era um idiota e meu desprezo em relação a ele estava longe de ser aplacado.

_Há! Você viu isso? Chupem essa, caipiras.

O linguajar dela ainda conseguia me surpreender.

Seus olhos brilhavam em minha direção, o sorriso travesso, eu sabia que ela vinha para outro abraço. E eu sabia que ela estava ignorando o monumento ao meu lado. Tentando, pelo menos. Agora, a sós, ela se voltou para ele, uma sobrancelha arqueada, as mãos na cintura. Pela terceira vez na noite, eu desejei ter uma pipoca.

_Você não precisa pedir duas vezes, _Lene_. Eu chuparia com certeza.

Sim, ele tinha dito isso.

O sorriso dele era pecaminoso e, sem dar nenhuma chance a ela, ele pegou sua mão e a levou até seus lábios.

Eu tinha dois pensamentos: ele era bom. E eu queria que ele fosse embora e me deixasse a sós com ela.

E eu tinha certeza que minha expressão não devia ser das melhores, assim como meu rosto vermelho. Marlene, mostrando a _dama_ que ela é, apenas riu, puxando sua mão de volta.

_Não vamos deixar Lily envergonhada – eu agradeço por isso – Além do mais, não é como se fosse acontecer.

A voz dela estava como antes, aço puro. Isso não intimidou Black, contudo. Ele apenas deu um sorriso de lado, verificando todo o corpo dela (até eu me senti violada) e com um brilho predatório em seus olhos. Sim, ali estava. Marlene tomou uma respiração mais profunda. Isso correspondia a um ofegar.

_Eu não teria tanta certeza. E, acredite, eu vou fazer tudo o que já disse a você.

Tudo o que ele já disse? Que merda era aquela?

Eu tinha que fazer algo antes que ela pulasse nele, como parecia que ia acontecer, e me desse uma visão desagradável. Além da possibilidade de acabarem na prisão por tentado ao pudor. Sim, isso estava prestes a acontecer.

_Guardem isso para depois. Eu não preciso ver essa porcaria.

Black riu, mas Marlene se limitou a revirar os olhos. Pelo menos ela tinha se recomposto. Por um momento, eu jurei que ela jogaria sua roupa fora, rasgando a calcinha e pedindo para que ele tivesse seu caminho com ela. E isso era assustador. Marlene nunca implorava. Ela também nunca tivera que lidar com Black. Caipira ou não, ele sabia fazer uma mulher ferver. Até eu, que não tinha sido o alvo, sentia uma poça se formando.

Não foi muito esperto chamar a atenção para mim. Black sorriu abertamente, deixando de parecer um predador faminto.

_Não, você quer ver outra porcaria. E está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, eu posso dizer.

A insinuação foi pega. Engoli em seco, tentando forçar uma expressão inocente, mas ele não se deixaria enganar. Desde quando eu era tão visível?

_Oh, o cara com os óculos? Eu vi...

O quê?

_O quê?

Ela riu, os ombros tremendo. O olhar apreciativo de Black não passou despercebido. Bati em seu ombro, mas ele sorriu de forma inocente.

_Como assim, o quê? Vocês dois estavam se fod... Amando com os olhos.

_Não seja ridícula!

Era para sair indiferente, mas saiu esganiçado e nervoso. Maldito Potter.

Bufei, irritada pela cena à minha frente. Eu preferiria quando eles estavam na sua dança do acasalamento. Quando se juntavam para me provocar era a morte.

_Vamos embora! Eu quero ficar sozinha com você.

Puxei Marlene pelo braço, deixando um Black risonho para trás.

_Me mandem uma foto depois – Black gritou, rindo em seguida.

_Eu acho que não, idiota! – gritei de volta.

Marlene se virou, andando de costas, mas fazendo contato visual com Black.

_Não há nada demais para se ter uma foto. Nós apenas estaremos nuas, escovando o cabelo uma da outra.

Arregalei os olhos, mas não me atrevi a olhar a reação de Black. Minha amiga idiota se contentou com qualquer que tenha sido a expressão dele. Ela parecia bem satisfeita.

Quando não estávamos mais na sua vista, estourei em risadas. Marlene me cutucou, também rindo. Aquela noite havia sido outra surpresa.

_Eu sei – ela disse em meio a risadas – aquelas lá são umas putas. Eu vejo.

Ri ainda mais, sentindo minha barriga começar a doer.

Graças a Deus ela estava aqui. Eu a amava.

Xxxx

_Jura? Na verdade, eu não estou surpresa. E não, eu não quero ver.

Eu não estava surpresa, de fato. Aparentemente, desde que se falaram por telefone, Lene e Black têm trocado mensagens sexuais.

Nós estávamos no meu quarto provisório, Lene sentada com as costas em um travesseiro e eu com a cabeça em seu colo. Nenhuma de nós estava nua. Isso eu garanto. Não que ela não tenha tentado me dissuadir, a pervertida. Acho que ela queria recriar o cenário em que nos conhecemos, mas o fato dela ser obcecada com a minha bunda chegava a me preocupar às vezes.

_É uma ótima comissão aí, Bunda Bonita.

Sim, eu tinha mesmo. Mas isso não significava que ela tinha que verificar toda vez e, eventualmente, apalpar. Algumas vezes em público. Era tão constrangedor.

Apresentei Dorcas e Remus à Marlene. Tudo bem aí. Ela e Dorcas conversaram civilizadamente e Lene a elogiou pelo namorado. Segundo minha amiga, Remus parecia um lobo solitário, alguém que, à primeira vista, é tímido, mas que esconde um fogo abrasador. Remus me pareceu levemente constrangido, ainda que sorrisse. Eu sabia que Lene iria ser civilizada com as garotas importantes para mim que eu chegasse a apresentar, mas ela era meio ciumenta. Não que eu pudesse reclamar, eu também era.

Agora, acabando sozinha com o sorvete, ela estendeu o celular, mostrando-me as mensagens que ela e Black trocaram. Mesmo eu dizendo – inúmeras vezes – que eu não queria ver. Era perturbador.

**Eu aposto que você é ainda mais sexy pessoalmente. **

_Oh, sim? Não há como você saber disso._

**Claro que há. Enquanto que por foto eu ****só**** posso ver o decote delicioso que expõe seus seios e a curva tentadora do seu pescoço, pessoalmente eu poderei prová-la.**

Cassete.

_Eu sei, huh? Fiquei ofegando por meia hora com essa mensagem. Tonks também.

_Você gostaria, não é? Gostaria que eu o deixasse me provar inteirinha... Todos os lugares, os certos e os errados. Você me deixaria retribuir o favor?_

**Inferno, sim.**

Eu podia vê-lo sem fala depois dessa.

_É uma pena que eu não queira._

Balancei a cabeça, empurrando o celular de volta. Ela o estendeu para mim novamente.

_Você não chegou na melhor parte – ela reclamou – você tem que ver quando ele fala sobre seu...

Coloquei as mãos em minha cabeça, tapando minhas orelhas.

_Eu não quero saber! Acredite ou não, nem toda mulher está interessada no pacote do Black.

Isso fez Lene explodir em risadas. Eu pude ver as lágrimas rolando pela sua bochecha. Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, num afago carinhoso.

_Eu acredito. Você está de olho no pacote do amigo dele.

Gemi. Ela não deixaria isso barato. Peguei o travesseiro dos meus pés, jogando-o em cima da minha cabeça. Eu não queria ter aquela conversa, apesar de tudo. Depois desse dia, do modo como me senti na forma em que ele me tratou, eu não estava preparada para encarar tudo com frieza.

_Ele não me odiava. _

Senti meus lábios repuxarem em um sorriso.

_Você está sorrindo? – maldição, como ela fazia isso? – Ah, eu vejo. É bem visível mesmo.

Gemi de novo.

_Sério?

Abaixei o travesseiro, arriscando um olhar. Eu não sei por que eu me sentia assim, com 16 anos novamente. Era assustador.

Lene sorriu para mim, qualquer vestígio de brincadeira sumindo de sua face.

_Eu vejo porque conheço você bem – ela parou – não totalmente, já que você tem escondido algumas coisas.

Sim, essa me atingiu.

_E – ela continuou – embora Tonks venha para cá no domingo, para que possamos conversar, eu vejo como você o olha. E vejo o jeito com que ele te olha.

Bufei. Claro, com certeza, eu era muito mais fantástica do que a namorada loira francesa dele. Eu nunca fui boa o bastante, afinal.

_Pare com isso. Ele tem uma namorada.

Marlene riu, o que realmente me deixou irritada. Parecia engraçada a minha vida confusa e culpada? Pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo.

_Oh, Lily... – ela deu um tapinha em minha bochecha – você não se vê claramente. E eu digo, ele pode ter uma namorada, mas não é para ela que ele olha com tanto anseio.

Eu não podia mentir. Suas palavras enviaram arrepios para minha pele. Abanei a cabeça, não querendo pensar nisso, no entanto.

_Não quero pensar nisso. Não é como se eu fosse ficar aqui ou algo assim.

É claro que o maior problema não era esse. Eu nunca conseguiria estar perto dele sem o sentimento de culpa, conseguiria?

Lene estava séria novamente. Ela olhava para parede, tomando mais uma colherada de sorvete.

_Sim, você vai embora, então aja com sabedoria.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

_Você não pode simplesmente ir pela diversão. Os dois acabariam machucados no final. E tem as crianças dele ainda.

Assenti lentamente.

Ela tinha razão. Embora fosse impossível ele querer se envolver comigo, isso não aconteceria mesmo. Seria apenas atração... Apenas isso.

Esbocei um sorriso trêmulo.

_Desde quando você está tão sábia?

Eu só consegui tirar outra risada dela e uma piscada.

_Eu tenho meus momentos. São raros, mas existem.

Xxx

Eu deixei uma Marlene desmaiada no meu quarto quando sai para a livraria. Ela tinha que escrever um artigo sobre um desfile ao qual ela tinha ido no sábado, então, nós só nos encontraríamos na hora do almoço. Ou depois. Bem depois. Considerando que ela normalmente acorda tarde e que ontem nós fomos dormir depois das duas, ela só levantaria meio dia. Eu estava uma droga. Acordei atrasada, soltando a louca para fora de mim na esperança de não chegar atrasada. Não funcionou. Potter já estava lá quando eu apareci. Ele me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, parecendo todo sexy com aquela xícara de café, cabelo despenteado e sono.

_Bom dia.

Eu esperava que fosse.

Ele se recolheu à sua sala, então eu acabei por fazer quase nada. Aquele cantinho das crianças estava acabando comigo. Deveria ter algo que nós pudéssemos incrementar. Parecia meio sem vida. Mesmo assim, as crianças vinham para escutar Dorcas contar histórias. E James também, o que me surpreendeu. Eu gostaria de ouvi-lo um dia. Assim como todas as mães que traziam seus filhos.

Comecei a esfregar o balcão, pensando que eu merecia um pouco de café afinal. Eu também me cansava, apesar de dizerem o contrário.

_Você parece horrível.

Black estava recostado no balcão, girando algumas chaves em sua mão, as pernas cruzadas e um sorriso sincero.

Por que ele insistia tanto, afinal? E isso estava ocorrendo até antes de Marlene. Ele não poderia me considerar tanto. Nós mal nos conhecíamos, apesar de termos estudado toda uma vida juntos. E ele realmente não gostava de mim naquela época.

Ele disse que eu tinha ferrugem.

Mas eu acho que posso estar me repetindo. Não é minha culpa se isso acaba voltando para minha mente.

_Obrigada.

Meus olhos arregalaram quando vi que ele me estendia uma xícara. Franzi o cenho, envolvida pelo cheiro, mas desconfiada. Passei meu nariz ao redor, inalando, e depois provei um pouco do líquido. Para o caso de conter substâncias ilícitas. Black me observava com divertimento explícito.

_Obrigada – repeti, no mesmo tom seco.

Isso o fez rir.

_Você poderia ser mais gentil. Eu trouxe café porque me preocupo com você.

Descartei seu comentário com um aceno.

_Você me trouxe café porque quer me amolecer. E, assim, ver a roupa íntima da minha amiga.

Ele riu ainda mais, sem se preocupar se iria incomodar o _patrão_ ou algo assim. Não era como se houvesse motivo.

_Você me traria uma calcinha dela? Como presente?

Jesus. Ele era nojento. Eu acho bom que ele parasse de tentar ser meu amigo, não havia uma chance nesse mundo de eu me relacionar com esse tipo de gente.

Marlene é uma exceção. Um total pervertido na minha vida já basta.

_Ela não usa calcinha – revirei os olhos diante de sua animação. Ele era um idiota – ela prefere cuecas.

Sim, saiba quem é o homem da situação.

_Eu não me importo. Traga as cuecas dela!

Eu deveria saber. Ele se desencostou do balcão, andando até uma poltrona e se jogando ali com toda a vontade. Ele iria ficar quanto tempo por aqui mesmo?

_Eu vejo, obsessão por cuecas – sua expressão foi hilária – você não anda roubando as do Potter, certo?

_Isso explicaria por que eu nunca tenho roupa íntima o suficiente.

Potter estava na porta do seu escritório, claramente se divertindo. Tentei manter meu pensamento longe da associação entre Potter e boxers. Isso não me faria bem algum.

Bem, agora ele estava com bom humor. Mais cedo só faltou rosnar quando me viu. Potter deveria ser bipolar ou algo do tipo.

_Eu não pegaria suas boxers, Prongs. Elas ficariam apertadas.

Fechei os olhos.

_Cale-se, Black. Eu não sou Marlene, não há nenhuma maneira no planeta que eu gostaria de saber disso.

Escutei os dois rirem, mantendo minhas mãos em minha têmpora.

_Isso quer dizer que ela gostaria?

Merda. Eu deveria saber que ele reverteria a situação.

Eu não era boa o suficiente nesse tipo de jogo. O de insinuações sexuais.

_Não dê bola, Evans. Ele está com a calcinha em brasa porque sua amiga ainda não dormiu com ele.

Potter piscou em minha direção. Eu ri, embora tivesse sentido minhas pernas bambearem. Ele deveria ser proibido de sair piscando assim.

Deus, só de voltar a ficar perto de Marlene, eu já estava agindo como uma tarada. Imitando-a.

Black, por outro lado, não parecia mais tão falante e contente.

_Bom. Eu gostarei de vê-lo sofrer, Sirius Black.

Ele resmungou algo incoerente, mas eu não me importei. Potter foi até ele, empurrando-o para o lado, os dois ocupando a mesma poltrona.

_Você vai, Evans. E eu garanto, é divertido pra cassete.

Sim, eu aposto que era.

Black se levantou de um supetão, resolução presente em sua face.

_Com licença, idiotas, mas eu vou surpreender a dama – então ele começou a caminhar em direção à saída – mostrarei a ela uma foto do poderoso Poseidon.

Cuspi todo meu café em cima do balcão.

Não, não tinha a menor chance...

_Sim.

Era o que eu estava pensando. Poseidon, huh? Potter e Remus eram o quê? Zeus e Hades?

Senti meu rosto avermelhar e, pelo olhar dele, eu poderia presumir que Potter sabia o que eu estava pensando. Impossível, é claro, ele não lia mentes. Ou talvez ele fosse um mutante, como Charles Xavier e...

_Acalme-se, mulher._

Peguei um pano, limpando o balcão sujo de café. Potter não parecia mais tão falante agora. Sim, o problema era comigo. Não, ele disse que não me odiava. Okay. Mas isso não significa que ele goste de mim. Não que eu queira que ele goste. Ou que ele converse comigo. Não é como se eu me importasse.

Controlei o impulso de chorar.

Eu me importava. Como se não houvessem se passado seis anos sem o ver, eu estava levando comigo sentimentos por ele. Isso estava longe de ser bom ou saudável.

_Ahn... Evans, eu... – pude ouvir uma respiração profunda – eu sinto muito pelo que Jane disse ontem à noite.

Levantei meus olhos. Os dele queimavam nos meus, vergonha e arrependimento dançando ali. Ainda que eu não entendesse por que o último estava ali, senti meu coração falhar uma batida, o pequeno bastardo.

Potter tinha voltado a se levantar, os braços rigidamente postos ao lado, as mãos fechadas. Eu queria passar a mão no cabelo dele.

_Sim, desligando adolescente frustrada._

Era ainda pior porque eu sabia qual era o gosto dele. Eu sabia quão suave e macio eram seus lábios, ainda que eles pudessem ser igualmente exigentes. Eu sabia como suas mãos deslizariam pela minha cintura, descendo até a curva do meu bumbum, dando um pequeno aperto ali. Mesmo que ele não soubesse, eu sabia.

E estava bem mais quente aqui agora.

_Eu quero dizer – ele continuou – eu já havia explicado toda a situação à Fleur. Eu não esperava que Sophie dissesse isso, no entanto. É claro, eu expliquei a situação para Sophie e isso a deixou assustada. Ela está com medo de que você a odeie agora.

Eu estava prestando atenção em suas palavras. Mas a maior parte do meu cérebro estava concentrado em sua mandíbula sexy se movendo. Uma mandíbula dizia muito sobre um homem. E a de Potter era como a tentação.

As palavras dele, então, se assentaram na minha cabeça. O que foi bom, dado que ele começou a me olhar com receio.

_Não! – tossi, corando – é claro que eu não a odeio. Eu só... Digo, não que Peyton goste de mim, mas ela nunca me olhou daquela forma.

A expressão divertida de Potter me surpreendeu. Ele se inclinou em minha direção como se fosse contar um grande segredo. Viu? Bipolar.

_Na verdade – sua voz baixou para um sussurro – ela está com ciúmes.

Meu cenho franzido deve ter sido questionamento suficiente para Potter, pois ele continuou.

_Ela queria sair com Pads, mas ele a rejeitou – isso era novo – ela é muito inocente ou algo do tipo.

Bem, e o que eu tinha a ver com isso?

_Como Sirius está querendo ser seu mais novo amigo – então ele tinha percebido também – ela acha que pode estar rolando alguma coisa.

Minha expressão foi engraçada o suficiente para Potter começar a rir. Meu Deus, mulheres eram tão idiotas assim quando se tratava do cara que elas gostavam? Aparentemente sim.

Revirei meus olhos, indignação pintando neles.

_Claro – zombei – como se dentre vocês eu fosse justamente sair com ele.

E ri. Peyton era tão idiota.

Esperei por uma resposta engraçadinha de Potter, mas quando o olhei, seu semblante estava sério. Ele parecia intenso, sedutor e selvagem. Eu me senti quente e incomodada com aquela imensidão marrom, com pontos verdes, me olhando como se pudesse ver minha alma. O ar se tornou grosso, tenso e eu me senti ofegante. Entreabri meus lábios, passando a língua por eles. Potter pareceu hipnotizado por um momento e...

Sim, era seu dedo que estava em meus lábios. Seu longo e aparentemente talentoso dedo.

Meu coração deu uma guinada louca e senti Happy Feet sapateando em meu estômago. Ele parecia tão lambível e quente e sexy e prazeroso.

_Quem você escolheria, Lily?

Sua voz era rouca, gutural e eu queria beijá-la. Se fosse possível. Aquilo me deixou ainda mais quente e eu me encontrei desejando que ele simplesmente me jogasse em cima do balcão e me fizesse esquecer meu próprio nome.

Não acreditei em mim mesma quando, muito lentamente, lambi seu dedo. Ele pareceu não acreditar também, mas seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais escuros.

_Remus?

Minha voz saiu ofegante, como de uma atendente de tele-sexo. A vida não era justa. Eu estava uma bagunça completa. Meu rosto deveria estar vermelho, mas ele ainda me olhava com... Fome. Anseio.

Minha resposta o fez rir. Ele se inclinou um pouco mais em minha direção e...

_Não seja tão presunçoso, Black. Ou eu vou chutar sua bunda.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Potter recuava, como um homem que acabara de ver a morte, eu abaixei meu rosto para o balcão, certa de que meu rosto era muito incriminatório. Engoli em seco, ouvindo as vozes de Lene e Black enquanto eles se aproximavam. Não percebi que Potter não estava mais ali até que o "casal" entrou completamente em meu campo de visão.

Minha cabeça, porém, estava muito longe de se focar neles.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**...**

**Aaaaaah! Eu sei, que final é esse aí? Shauhsuahsuahsuahs Quase rolou pegação na livraria? Ui, ui... O.o**

**Do flashback, deu pra perceber que a Emme tava bem chateada com a Lily, certo? E, ah, Snape foi embora, mas voltou. E é professor.**

**Agora, quem gostou da Lene? Ela tem colhões! Kkkkkkkk E ela com o Sirius... Quem não gostaria de ver Poseidon, afinal de contas? ;)**

**E sobre essa história da Lily já ter experimentado o James (oooh!), mas ele não saber, vocês saberão no próximo capítulo :D E, gente, não vai ser muito bonito. Mas, eu quero esclarecer que, lembrem-se, eles são humanos e adolescentes. Ou seja, isso é sinônimo para erros. **

**Eu queria esclarecer um ponto, quando a Sophie "salvou" a Lily de cair na piscina, vocês se lembram? Bom, ta explicado. Digamos que ela tenha ficado com medo da cauda da ruiva aparecer ;) **

**Vamos aos reviews lindos que tornaram a minha semana bem melhor:**

_**Clara Casali: **__Siim, ela é mesmo demais! Kkkkkkkkk Lene&Sirius não te decepcionou, certo? As mensagens são as melhores... Iiiih, foi um erro dele, vamos dar um desconto, a cabeça do coitado deve estar em polvorosa. Mas, *pisca*, mesmo não estando com ela, você vai vê-lo começar a ter atitudes muito nobres (embora nós gostemos mais se elas forem pervertidas? ;]) Aaah, Harry e Emma são uma dupla e tanto! Eles me matam. Neem demorei, huh? Tão feliz pelo seu coments. *-* Beeejs, gata._

_**Ly Anne Black: **__Não se preocupe, você não perdeu nada! A partir do próximo capítulo, as coisas começarão a se encaixar! Sim, ela teve. Eu vou explicar mais pra frente isso também. Hmmm... O motoqueiro é minha surpresa. Enquanto eu vou esclarecer o que aconteceu com a Emme logo, haverá outro tipo de drama mais pra frente... Nada angst como o q aconteceu com a Emmeline, mas surpreendente. Aaai, nem pensei nele, acredita? O Thony deveria ter sido o Regulus... Hmmm... Ainda não sei, mas você me deu a ideia de usá-lo... Eu sabia que você ia gostar desse excesso de James! ;) kkkkkkkkkkk Quem não quereria ser vista como uma princesa dos mares? Sophie é completamente sem filtro! Ai, Meu Deus, eu morri de rir quando escrevi essa frase do Harry. Pobrezinho... O que achou de Lene&Sirius? Ah, é? Não é tão encantador como aparece nos filmes, então? A neve sempre parece tão mágica... Oh, Deus, sinto muito por isso! O gelo pode ser perigoso. Você é desastrada por natureza ou só em situações especiais? Vou dar uma olhada sim! :] Todas as perguntas serão respondidas, madame! Beeejos*_

_**IBlackI**__: Tcharaaam! Estou te dando mais ;) kkkkkkk Até agora, esse cap. É o meu favorito! Beeejs, gata*_

_**Jeen V: **__Sim, Marlene é d-e-m-a-i-s! kkkkkkkk Exato, aquele tipo... Mistérios e mais mistérios! Mas, prometo, eles não demorarão a ser solucionados! Mais um caso para Hercule Poirot :D Aaah, vamos ser honestas, você quer que seja a Fleur só porque ela ta impedindo o James e a Lily de pularem um no outro! Eu sei que é isso! Kkkkkkkkk Sim, sim, eu nem tinha pensando em explicar isso, obg, vou colocar lá em cima. A Sophie realmente "salvou" a Lily! kkkkkkkk Gostou do final desse cap.? ^^ Beeejs, gata*_

_**Ritha P.W.B.Z.M Potter: **__Você é de qual nacionalidade? Eu diria portuguesa. Estou certa? Hmmm... Postei rapidex, huh? :D Obg pelo coments, chica. Beeejs*_

_**LaahB: **__Eu sei que você a queria e eu atendi o seu desejo: Lene está na parada! Kkkkkkkkk Postei rapidinho! ;) Beeejs, nega*_

_**Ada: **__Eeeba! Fico feliz *-* Siim, Sophie vai empurrar Jilly, principalmente porque, imagina, seria tudo de bom ter uma mãe que é uma sereia... kkkkkkkkkk E aê, Marlene causou? ;) Beeejs, gata*_

_**MBlack: **__Heey, de boaas, mas fico muito feliz por estar comentando agora! *-* Eeeu sei, eu até pensei se não deveria começar com uma mais leve (eu tenho várias ideias de fanfic sem tanto sofrimento), mas é que essa tava me atormentando mesmo! Então, Lily cometeu alguns erros, Emmeline cometeu os dela, assim como James. Ele gostava da Lily, mas, pensa, ficar todo esse tempo atrás dela sem a menor indicação da garota o aceitar? Ele buscou partir para outra. Você vai ver que Lily tem mesmo algumas questões mal resolvidas, erros que ela cometeu que precisam ser cuidados. Eu tentei deixá-los bem humanos, sabe? Principalmente a Lily. Contradição, medos, fracassos, culpa... Nós somos essa mistura caótica (uuaaau... kkkkk). Tem que ter a Lene, né? Só ela e o Sirius para aliviar todo esse drama! ;) Imagina, nega, adorei seu coments. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beeejs, gata* _


	11. Quando todo mundo descobre como me sinto

_Ela estava em um corredor escuro. Sua respiração estava suspensa, irritação e medo misturados em seu interior. Engoliu a vontade de chorar. Se soubesse que isso poderia acontecer, nunca teria saído daquele jeito._

_Diggory tentara agarrá-la. Freneticamente._

_Os dois estavam dançando – porque a ruiva tinha decidido agir com normalidade por uma noite – quando ele disse que precisava buscar o presente dela no carro. Ao chegar lá, ele tentara empurrá-la para o banco de trás. Tudo o que conseguiu, no entanto, foi uma joelhada nos países baixos. Correndo desesperadamente, Lily se esgueirou pelo colégio, escondendo-se em um dos corredores._

_Ela iria morar ali a partir de agora. _

_Sentiu os olhos marejarem. Apesar da surpresa dos colegas (o que até que foi legal), Potter sequer lhe deu uma olhada. É claro que ele só teria olhos para Emme. Ela estava perfeita com aquele vestido vermelho. Incomparável._

_Lily escorregou pela parede, segurando os joelhos contra seu peito. Ouviu passos e vozes, reconhecendo-as. Ainda que devesse sair dali, fazer sua presença ser reconhecida, ela não conseguiu sair do lugar._

__Não seja uma garota, Moony._

_Ela podia vê-los. Lupin estava recostado em uma pilastra, sorrindo como o gato que comeu um canário. Black parecia realmente indignado, os braços cruzados. E Potter... Tão incrível naquela roupa. Tão bonito de colete. Tão perfeito. Ele não parecia estar prestando atenção na conversa._

_Remus riu._

__O quê? Eu realmente não vou dormir com Lully. Ela é muito criança para isso._

_Lily ficou realmente surpresa. Desde quando Remus dizia coisas assim? Ainda mais com aquela voz maliciosa? Bem, ela não o conhecia tanto assim afinal._

__Então você vai ficar sem nenhuma ação essa noite?_

_Black era tão nojento._

__Até parece. Carol esteve me fodendo com os olhos a noite inteira. _

_A ruiva tapou a boca, impedindo-se de soltar algum som que a identificasse. Garotos eram grosseiros. Lupin também pelo que ela acabara de descobrir._

__Carol vai levar o lobo mau para casa, é? E você, Prongs? Emme com certeza vai fazer tudo o que você quiser._

_Ele balançou as sobrancelhas. Remus riu, mas James não esboçou reação alguma. Seus olhos ainda fixavam o nada, sua expressão quase sonhadora._

_Sirius, revirando os olhos, bateu em sua cabeça. Isso o despertou._

__Ai, idiota! Pra quê essa violência toda?_

__Pare de viajar. Nós estávamos falando do quão gostosa está sua garota. Os seios dela... – e Sirius colocou as duas mãos na frente do peito, representando-os. _

_Remus riu, assentindo enfaticamente. James, ainda massageando sua cabeça dolorida, deu de ombros._

_Os dois, Black e Lupin, pararam de rir quando viram James voltar a ter a mesma expressão de antes, o que lhe rendeu outro tapa._

__Onde você está, afinal? No mundo da lua?_

_Eles ignoraram os resmungos do rapaz._

__Ou no mundo da Evans? _

_O comentário de Remus teve o efeito esperado. James arregalou os olhos, as bochechas levemente avermelhadas. E um sorriso bobo se fixou em seus lábios._

_Lily assistiu aquilo com dobrado interesse, seu coração acelerado, a garganta seca._

__Ela está tão linda, não está? _

_Seu tom sonhador fez os outros dois balançarem a cabeça._

__Eu não diria isso – Sirius comentou – eu diria gostosa._

_A próxima coisa que viu foi James vindo em sua direção, o punho alinhado com o seu nariz. Remus esticou seus braços, puxando o amigo irritado para trás._

__Não fale assim dela! – sua voz era feroz, borbulhando em raiva._

_Sirius jogou as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição._

__Maldição, James, eu pensei que você a tivesse superado._

_A observação de Remus o acalmou. Ele recuou alguns passos, assentindo lentamente. Ele tinha. Ele tinha._

__Sim, eu só não... Não importa. Eu quero dormir._

__Dormir? – Sirius estava incrédulo – você está de sacanagem, não é? Emme está toda gostosa e você está querendo dormir? _

_Remus colocou uma mão no ombro de Black, apertando-o._

__Vamos deixar James clarear um pouco a cabeça – ele puxou Sirius para fora – nós estaremos te esperando aqui fora, Prongs._

_James assentiu, agradecendo internamente. Encostou-se contra a parede, passando a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo-se suado e sujo. Ele queria um banho. E dormir. Só. Emme teria que se contentar com isso hoje. Pela primeira vez, ele não estava no clima._

_Ela estava tão bonita com aquele vestido. Ele sorriu. O cabelo vermelho tão vivo e brilhante. As curvas perfeitas bem ali, visíveis. E, seu punho se fechou, com um idiota a acompanhando. Diggory era um ser estúpido, nem um pouco merecedor de estar com ela. Ele observou como o outro a olhava. Amus só queria uma coisa. Inferno, ele não a trataria assim! Ele iria adorá-la. Venerá-la. Amá-la. Parte por parte. Sempre._

_Lily respirou fundo. Não iria pensar duas vezes, se o fizesse iria recuar. Ela não pensaria em Emme e em mais ninguém. Ela só queria sentir... Uma vez. Ela queria que eles fossem apenas Lily e James, pelo menos uma vez. Então, juntando toda a sua força de vontade, ela o puxou para aquele canto escuro e escondido. Ele não conseguia vê-la, o que era uma benção. Ao vê-lo abrir a boca, provavelmente para xingar, Lily fez._

_Ela o beijou._

_Suas mãos puxaram aquele colete que o deixava sexy e seus lábios se encostaram. Apenas isso. Três coisas aconteceram a seguir: James inspirou profundamente, sua mão se deslocou até seu seio esquerdo – provavelmente conferindo se era uma menina – e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. _

_E ele a beijou de volta._

_Os braços dele a rodearam, trazendo-a ainda mais para perto. Ela enlaçou seu pescoço, seus corpos pressionados. Lentamente, ele tocou seus lábios com a língua, pedindo-lhe passagem. Ela concedeu. Então o beijo deixou de ser gentil. Eles se devoravam. Era como se ele tivesse tanta fome por esse beijo quanto ela. Pressionado contra a parede, ele deixou suas mãos acariciarem as costas nua dela. Um carinho lento e delicado, eficaz em enlouquecê-la. Em resposta, Lily puxou seu cabelo, gemendo baixinho. O som o fez gemer também e, antes que ela percebesse, ele estava com uma mão na curva do seu bumbum, apertando. _

_Ela gemeu mais alto. Mesmo assim, sorrindo, tirou a mão dele dali. Ele sorriu de volta, andando com ela, até que a ruiva estivesse contra a parede. Ao mesmo tempo em que mordeu o lábio inferior dele, ela apalpou seu bumbum. Tratou-se de justiça._

_Ele riu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo, beijando-a ainda com mais ardor._

__Eu não me importo de ser apalpado – a voz dele era rouca, provocando arrepios com a boca dele tão perto de sua orelha._

_Ela ofegou quando ele começou a mordiscá-la e espalhar beijos longos e molhados pelo seu pescoço. Lily cravou as unhas em seus ombros, ofegante. _

_Beijar James Potter era como o paraíso. E ela nunca se esqueceria disso. Era como uma lembrança para levar. A mais incrível e quente lembrança da sua vida._

_Ela estava tão envolvida que não se importou quando ele deu uma rápida mordida em seu pescoço. Aquilo deixaria uma marca. Em resposta, ela arranhou seu pescoço e voltou a colar seus lábios nos dele._

__Prongs? Hey, virgem, venha logo._

_O chamado de Sirius veio como um grito. O casal se separou, ofegante. James levou alguns segundos para registrar o pedido do amigo e mais alguns outros para pensar._

__Estou indo – ele gritou – venha me encontrar amanhã, okay? Só venha, por favor, eu quero ver você._

_Ela assentiu, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver e alarmes soassem em sua mente. _

_Observando-o se afastar, ela pensou no que faria amanhã._

_No final das contas, sua preocupação foi vã._

_No dia seguinte, Petúnia chegou chorando em casa. Shelly Vance havia morrido na noite anterior, ao voltar de carro de uma festa entre as amigas. Benjy não estava com ela. Shelly Vance, prestes a se casar, irmã de Emme, havia morrido._

_Lily sentiu seu coração se apertar. Em culpa e compaixão._

_Ela havia traído sua melhor amiga. Mesmo que elas não estivessem mais se falando, ela ainda era especial. Ela foi ao enterro, observando como Emme parecia desolada, sem vida. Era quase como se ela tivesse partido junto com a irmã. James, ao lado dela, a abraçava, sustentando-a. O coração da ruiva apertou em dor e culpa. Após um breve abraço nos pais de Shelly, ela se dirigiu até Emme. Sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Ao chegar perto dela, a loira apenas acenou com a cabeça, ignorando os braços da ruiva. Lily percebeu, naquele momento, que precisava patir. A amiga não estava sozinha. Não iria sentir sua falta._

_Em um piscar de olhos, Lily arrumou sua mala e ligou para um serviço de táxi. Ela não poderia olhar para Emme agora. Ela era uma traidora. E uma fraca. E foi embora para Londres, determinada a afastar sua mente dali. Deles. Do que fizera. Ela iria começar uma nova vida._

_**~~O~~**_

**~~ James~~**

Praguejei baixinho quando pisei em algo pontudo. Jesus. Isso dói. Meu pé deveria estar sangrando. Abaixei-me, forçando meus olhos a enxergarem naquela escuridão. Uma bota vermelha de barbie entrou em meu campo de visão. Quantas vezes eu tinha de dizer a Sophie para guardar seus brinquedos? Por que ela não podia ser organizada como Harry?

Ainda bem que eu tinha comprado aquelas coisas que brilhavam no escuro. A casa poderia ficar ainda mais assustadora sem isso. Eu tive que pensar em algo, dado que Harry costumava se esgueirar até minha cama em algumas noites. Principalmente quando havia tempestades. Eram noites agitadas. O garoto se mexia durante o sono e, para uma criança, ele ocupava muito espaço. E, ao acordar, sempre havia um sabre de luz apontado para o meu rosto. Uma das maravilhas da paternidade.

Por isso, quando Harry reclamou do quanto a casa era assustadora de noite e que ele não conseguiria mais ir ao meu quarto se continuasse assim, eu tive que ir atrás de objetos brilhantes. Eles eram até agradáveis. Mesmo o alienígena torto sem cabeça. Era o meu preferido.

Desci as escadas, pulando num pé só e tropeçando no último degrau. Hoje não era o meu dia. Puxei minha calça de moletom até meu joelho, sentindo meu tornozelo doer com a batida inevitável contra a cômoda. Isso não era o suficiente para me impedir. Assim que cheguei ao porão, me movi silenciosamente. Descendo mais escadas, ouvi o ronco de Pads. Ninguém aceitou que ele dormisse no andar de cima, visto que os sons os quais produzia não eram impedidos por uma parede. Era por isso que nós sempre levávamos duas barracas quando íamos acampar. Enfim, embora houvesse mais dois quartos, Sirius disse algo sobre assombrações e resolveu ficar com o sótão. Ele tinha a esperança de se tornar um _Ghost Buster. _

Não era à toa que nós nos tornamos melhores amigos. Eu o fiz jurar que se isso acontecesse, hipoteticamente – é claro –, nós iríamos dividir as lutas e os louros.

Subi em cima da sua cama, desesperado. Se fosse qualquer outro dia, eu até faria alguma gracinha, mas, naquele momento, só conseguia pensar que iria explodir. Não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Ou melhor, não tinha a menor ideia do que tinha feito. Do que _quase_ fiz. Não havia nada em minha mente naquele momento. Eu culpo o cheiro inebriante que emanava dela. A sua pele macia, os olhos tão verdes como uma floresta, os lábios rosados e o cheiro de baunilha que ela sempre teve.

Eu estava tão ferrado. Tão. Tão ferrado.

Porque, sim, eu queria terminar o que tinha começado. Eu queria continuar de onde havíamos sido interrompidos. Muito. Desesperadamente.

Chutei Pads no quadril.

_Acorda, idiota.

_Agora não, mãe.

Revirei meus olhos. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele estava se referindo à minha mãe.

Chutei-o de novo.

_Anda, Pads, é urgente.

_Foi culpa do James!

Abaixei meu tronco, exasperado. É lógico que ele jogaria a culpa em mim, como se ainda tivéssemos 16 anos. Graças a Deus essa época tinha passado. Eu me diverti, sim, mas Deus sabe que os últimos anos da minha adolescência não foram exatamente bons.

Chutei-o pela terceira vez, o que provocou uma reação nele. Pads se virou para o meu lado, se aconchegando a mim e pegando o meu pé. Ri descontroladamente quando ele passou a beijar meu pé com a meia. Após pegar meu celular e tirar uma foto – aquela iria aparecer em uma data especial – eu decidi mover meu pé até sua barriga. E comecei a fazer cócegas. Ele iria acordar logo. Era seu ponto fraco. Baixei meus olhos até seu quadril quando algo me chamou atenção. Arregalei os olhos ao ver que "aquilo" estava em pé e se aproximava de mim. Com um grito, me desequilibrei e cai no colchão, o peso fazendo com que Pads subisse e rolasse para o lado, caindo da cama. Isso o acordou enfim.

_Caralho! O quê...? Merda, Prongs! Qual o problema, retardado?

Puxei seu travesseiro enquanto ele se instalava na outra extremidade da cama. Estirei um dedo em sua direção.

_Seu tarado. Você estava apontando sua banana nanica na direção do meu pé.

Senti-o se mover até seu abajur, que parecia uma cerveja, acendendo a luz.

_Primeiro – ele tirou o cabelo dos olhos – Poseidon nunca pode ser chamado de pequeno e você sabe. Segundo – ele veio até mim, empurrando-me para o lado – o que você quer? Eu estava no meio de um sonho muito bom.

Eu poderia dizer isso pela maneira com que ele lambeu meu pé.

Dei de ombros.

_Eu preciso conversar.

Sufoquei um grito quando o idiota me deu um murro no braço.

_E daí? Espere até amanhã, porra! Agora é hora de dormir. Vai, vai, vai fazer naninha.

Idiota. Revidei seu murro, rindo em seguida.

_É alerta vermelho, meu caro. Eu realmente preciso de vocês.

Todo o sorriso se esvaiu do meu rosto enquanto observava Sirius bocejar e esfregar seus olhos.

_Onde está Moony, então?

Voltei a sorrir, puxando meu celular pela segunda vez. Balancei-o na frente de Sirius, vendo quando ele compreendeu. Ligamos no celular de Remus, rindo. Isso porque tínhamos mudado todos os toques do telefone dele sem que soubesse. O meu toque era _Girls just wanna have fun_ e eu tinha colocado para tocar no último volume. Eu precisava, no entanto, pegar o celular de Dorcas e ligar para ele. _Macho man_ precisava tocar quando ele estivesse numa reunião de professores. Sim, eu precisava me certificar disso acontecer.

Pulei da cama ao ouvir o celular de Remus tocar. Estava muito perto. Coloquei a mão na boca de Sirius, impedindo-o de gritar, quando Remus abriu a porta. O pequeno sorrateiro.

_Seus idiotas! – ele riu, jogando uma almofada na nossa direção – Cindy Lauper?

Foi o suficiente para Sirius se levantar.

_Hey! Ela era gostosa.

_Nós sabemos, Pads. Não existe uma garota que você não ache gostosa.

Sirius cruzou os braços.

_Isso, meu caro Prongs, não é verdade. Há garotas como Jane, por exemplo.

Remus riu abertamente, fechando a porta com suavidade.

_Você já saiu com ela, no entanto.

Rimos quando Sirius estremeceu visivelmente. Embora eu gostasse de provocá-lo o suficiente para vê-lo perder a calma, no momento, eu não tinha tempo para isso.

_Heeeey, alerta vermelho! Vamos conversar.

Bati na cama, deixando claro que queria que eles se sentassem. Ignorei quando os dois suspiraram audivelmente porque eles fizeram o que pedi.

_Como você soube que Prongs estava aqui?

Remus riu.

_James é silencioso como um elefante com um espinho na pata.

Revirei meus olhos. Idiotas. Ainda mais idiotas porque eu não podia contestar essa afirmação.

_Então, qual é o problema?

Abri a boca para introduzir toda a minha situação ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius bufava.

_Nós sabemos que o problema é a Lily.

Era visível, pelo visto.

Respirei fundo, pensando em como diria aquilo. Abri a boca mais duas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu. Minhas mãos já estavam em meu cabelo. Tudo bem, sem rodeios, nada de falar feito mulherzinha...

_Euachoqueeuaindagostodela.

Suspirei, aliviado. Deus Pai, isso tinha sido difícil. Mas, uma vez para fora, eu realmente me sentia mais leve.

Levantei o rosto, encontrando um Remus conhecedor e um Sirius confuso.

_O quê...?

_Ele disse que ainda gosta dela.

_Eu disse que eu acho que ainda gosto dela.

Havia uma grande diferença aí.

_E por que você acha isso, James?

A pergunta de Remus não era nem um pouco difícil de ser respondida.

_Eu não paro de pensar nela! – confessei – Digo, quando acordo, eu penso nela. Quando vou dormir, penso nela. Se eu e Fleur nos beijamos, penso nela. Isso está saindo do controle!

Eu não era mais a porra de um adolescente, obrigado. Isso tinha de parar.

_E quando você e Fleur... – Sirius terminou a frase com um balançar de sobrancelhas.

Gemi. Ficava pior a cada hora.

_Nós não – respondi, minhas mãos voando até meu cabelo – Nada de sexo desde que eu soube que Lily viria para cá.

Dava para soar mais fracassado do que eu?

_Espere – Sirius levantou as duas mãos – você está me dizendo que pensar nela é como pensar na mãe? Digo, empata foda na hora?

Eu, felizmente, não precisei responder. Remus socou seu ombro por mim.

_Não seja mais idiota do que já é, Padfoot. James está dizendo que ele queria que fosse a Lily com ele. Jesus, você cresce e continua um retardado.

_Só para constar, Moony, eu...

Estreitei meus olhos.

_Vocês poderiam continuar a dança do acasalamento depois? Eu estou com um problema aqui!

Pads abanou a mão num gesto de descaso.

_Não se preocupe. Nós não vamos exclui-lo do nosso amor.

Remus bateu nele. Novamente. E o ignorou.

_Qual é o problema exatamente, James?

Jesus, eu estava cercado de idiotas!

_Você escutou o que eu disse? Eu não paro de pensar nela! E, droga, arranco meu dedo fora se eu não quase a beijei hoje.

Isso sim pareceu atrair a atenção deles.

_O quê?

_Na livraria?

Sirius não pareceu surpreso.

_Como você...?

É claro que ele sabia.

_Considerando toda a tensão sexual daquele lugar, você parecendo que tinha visto um fantasma e Lily mais vermelha que um pimentão... Bom, não foi difícil juntar as peças. E Marley disse que nós obviamente tínhamos atrapalhado o que seria um amasso quente.

Sim, teria sido.

Mas, que droga!

_Tudo bem, Prongs. Nada de desespero – desdenhei de seu conselho – por que você não segue o fluxo?

_Que merda de conselho é esse, Oprah? – Sirius quase gritou.

Eu tinha de concordar com ele.

Remus deu de ombros, parecendo ligeiramente aborrecido.

_O que estou dizendo é: conviva com ela. Se esse sentimento continuar, aja.

Arregalei os olhos. Aja? Como...?

_Agir como pegar ela de jeito?

_Eu não diria com essas palavras, Sirius, mas sim – os olhos azuis de Remus pousaram em mim – talvez isso acabe com todos os sentimentos.

_Ou piore.

_Você só vai saber se tentar. Droga, James, você tem essa paixão por ela desde que éramos crianças! Nem que dure uma semana, faça! Até dormindo você fala sobre ela. É preciso agir.

Balancei minha cabeça, meio incrédulo por Moony estar me dizendo aquilo.

_Lily não se envolveria comigo. Vocês sabem disso. Ela me odiava e acho que não gostaria de sair com o pai dos filhos da antiga melhor amiga dela.

Não, eu podia ver bem como ela reagiria a isso. Culpa.

Diante do meu desabafo, Pads riu.

_Ela poderia te odiar, mas claramente não o faz agora. Você tem que ser muito cego pra não ver o jeito que ela te olha. Acredite em mim, pequeno padawan, ela está interessada. Muito.

_Quanto ao problema de verdade, sobre como ela se sente sobre Emme, você vai ter que lidar com isso – ou seja, Remus estava jogando a responsabilidade para cima de mim.

_Sim. Nós sabemos que você está fora de forma sobre como paquerar uma mulher, então...

Dei uma cotovelada em Sirius, impedindo-o de continuar.

_Vou pensar nisso.

E eu realmente iria. Aquela conversa me tinha dado sobre o que pensar. Eu seria capaz de jogar fora um relacionamento estável por alguns dias com a garota pela qual eu fora apaixonado por muitos anos? Eu não deveria focar tanto nisso, primeiro precisava ver como Lily me "olhava". E não era como se eu pudesse jogar tudo para o alto e esquecer que tinha dois filhos e...

_E você, Moony? Ainda na corda bamba com a Dorquitas?

As palavras de Sirius trouxeram minha mente de volta. Eu sabia que, além do interesse no bem estar de Remus, ele tinha uma intenção mais profunda.

Nós sabíamos que Dorcas, provavelmente, iria terminar com ele. Depois do que fizemos, pelo menos, isso pareceu ser óbvio quando ela concordou e disse que o deixaria ser livre. Eu acabei por me surpreender. Realmente achei que ela tentaria esse lance de relacionamento à distância.

O que estávamos preparando era uma surpresa. Anos atrás, quando descobri que tinha duas crianças para criar sozinho, Remus e Sirius ficaram ao meu lado. Moony abriu mão do sonho de fazer medicina e estudou biologia em uma faculdade aqui perto. E, enquanto eu era grato, com a consciência de que faria o mesmo se a situação fosse inversa, não tinha como me livrar do sentimento de culpa. Então, eu fui atrás de Dumbledore. Eu e Sirius enviamos o histórico de Remus para uma universidade em Londres, junto com um vídeo de quando ele estava no último ano do ensino médio no qual ele falava sobre o que queria para o seu futuro. Alvo ligara para o reitor que, felizmente, era seu amigo, para marcar uma reunião. Que seria nesse sábado. Na qual eu e Sirius combinamos de estar presente.

Era hora de mudar, eu penso. Não que Remus reclamasse, ele nunca faria algo do tipo, mas nós não conseguiríamos viver se ele passasse a vida inteira sem fazer o que realmente queria. E Sirius argumentou que, assim, ele iria para Londres mais vezes. Em busca de garotas, obviamente.

_O mesmo de sempre. Ela está estranha, no entanto. Muito estranha.

Eu não a culparia por isso.

_Talvez ela só precise de um tempo.

_Talvez – mas via-se de longe que ele não estava convencido.

_Bem, nós já acabamos aqui ou vamos começar a fazer trancinhas nos cabelos? Juro, estou sentindo ovários nascendo em mim.

Remus riu, empurrando Sirius para fora da cama enquanto eu apenas revirava os olhos.

_Isso não me surpreenderia.

_Cale-se, Prongs.

_Ele só está com ciúmes porque da última vez foi o único a ficar sem esmalte.

Revirei os olhos novamente, mexendo em meu cabelo. Eles eram tão idiotas.

_Vocês são dois fodidos!

Comecei a rir no entanto. E ainda estava rindo quando entrei em meu quarto, ofegando de susto quando encontrei Harry sentado em minha cama, os olhos abertos.

_Jesus, Harry! Você ainda me mata do coração.

Cocei minha cabeça, enroscando-me no colchão, trazendo-o para junto de mim. Fechei os olhos, mexendo em seu cabelo, esperando que ele dormisse.

Sua voz dançou até meu ouvido após alguns minutos.

_Papai...

_Uhn?

_Como você sabe quando gosta de uma garota?

Abri um olho, bocejando, mas me obriguei a ficar desperto. Era a primeira vez que ele conversava comigo sobre isso.

_Você está gostando da irmã do Ron?

A que tinha _babado _nele. Eu deveria ter filmado sua reação e, assim, mostrar a ele quando fizesse 15 anos. Eu colocaria o vídeo em um telão. Balancei a cabeça, isso seria um trauma, penso. Ainda bem que não filmei nada, então.

_Não! Não. Ela é diferente, papai. Ela é tão bonita. E eu sinto como se tivesse um E.T na minha barriga.

Segurei o riso. Um extraterrestre? Sim, eu podia me identificar.

_Isso significa que você gosta dela.

_É o que você sente com a Fleur, pai?

Paralisei, momentaneamente surpreso. Eu me esquecia do quão perspicaz Harry de conseguia ser. Seus olhos verdes deveriam estar bem abertos, ansiosos por uma resposta.

_Não.

Nada de mentiras entre nós. Era o nosso acordo. Embora eu omitisse alguns fatos, mentiras não eram aceitas. Por isso a história de Sophie sobre Lily ser a pequena sereia me daria trabalho. Muito trabalho.

Harry colocou uma de suas mãozinhas em meu rosto.

_Eu espero que você encontre alguém que o faça sentir isso, pai.

Sorri diante da seriedade em sua voz. Beijei sua testa de leve, bem em cima da cicatriz que ele ganhara quando caíra, num jogo de futebol, em cima de um caco de vidro. O corte tinha sido feio e ele não tinha gostado da cicatriz em forma de raio que ficara. Isso mudou, no entanto, quando Pads afirmou que era algo muito legal, ele parecia Zeus com seu raio mestre. E também ajudou que Sophie tenha dito que ele ficara ainda mais bonito.

Puxei-o para mais perto, cantarolando uma cantiga de ninar.

Xxx

**~~ Lily ~~**

Eu não precisei convencer Marlene a ir ao Três Vassouras. Na verdade, ela já sabia sobre o bar e queria vê-lo. E beber. Muito. Já que na festa de noivado da minha irmã ela teria que se comportar. Palavras dela.

Eu não fiquei preocupada sobre apresentar Petúnia a ela. Minha irmã quase desmaiou quando a conheceu. Você podia ver que ela era uma fã. Tinha todas as edições da _Luxury_ em seu quarto. Sequer precisei perguntar se Lene poderia ir à sua festa no sábado. Petúnia a convidou depois de dois minutos e, assim que Lene disse sobre citar a sua festa na revista, ela adquiriu um olhar que eu reconheci. Euforia.

Dorcas estava estranha. Ela não iria sair com Remus hoje, pretendia ficar em casa. Tentei fazê-la mudar de ideia, mas foi inútil. Ela parecia triste. E não era agradável vê-la assim. Marlene e eu, muito sabiamente, chegamos à conclusão de que ela estava com problemas no relacionamento. Talvez o fato dela ter se recusado a falar sobre Remus tenha ajudado.

Após passar o resto da tarde na livraria, mais fofocando comigo do que fazendo seu trabalho, Marlene correu para o banheiro quando chegamos. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber por que ela queria se arrumar tanto. Embora eu conhecesse Marlene muito bem, não podia dizer que não sentia certo receio. Só esperava que ela não se deixasse ficar cega pelo Black como tantas outras já tinham ficado. Não era uma situação bonita.

Quando chegamos ao bar, umas nove horas, eu diria que Lene tinha vindo para matar. Ela usava uma saia de cintura alta, azul, junto com uma blusa branca de cetim. Seus saltos, quinze centímetros, eram pretos e lindos. O cabelo dela estava metade preso, descendo como uma cascata. Nada de muita maquiagem, apenas olhos destacados. Minha roupa, por outro lado, não me fazia parecer uma princesa sensual, mas eu gostava. Jeans preto e uma blusinha verde, o cabelo preso numa trança. Estava Ok.

Minha amiga reagiu do jeito que eu esperava. Ela simplesmente ficou encantada. Balbuciou sobre o quão incrível era aquele bar e que Black deveria ir para Londres. E colocar Remus e James para trabalharem com ele. Seria o estabelecimento mais frequentado. Ela tinha um ponto aí. Eu poderia ver toda a população feminina de Londres indo até esse bar.

Graças a Deus ela já tinha recuperado a compostura quando Black fez seu caminho até nós. E, felizmente, ela o analisou discretamente. Sorrindo, ele jogou seus braços em nossos ombros, andando no meio de nós duas.

_Olá, senhoritas – pela minha visão periférica, vi quando ele se inclinou e mordeu o queixo de Marlene. Decoro, seu nome _não_ é Sirius Black – O que achou do meu bar, Marley?

_Marley? – desvencilhei-me de seu abraço – como _Marley e Eu?_

Ele tinha a apelidado com um nome de cachorro? E por que Marlene não estava brigando com ele ou algo assim?

_Eu gosto desse filme! – ele exclamou como uma criança de dez anos.

Revirei meus olhos, ainda chocada por Lene não tê-lo colocado em seu lugar e apenas sustentar um sorriso em seu rosto.

_Deixe que ele me apelide com um nome fofo. Isso só irá voltar e mordê-lo no traseiro toda vez que eu agir completamente não-fofa.

Black apenas riu, jogando o seu braço livre em volta da cintura dela. Devagar, no entanto, Marlene se livrou do seu aperto.

_Vá trabalhar, idiota. E eu quero um _Cosmopolitan._

Uma bebida audaciosa para uma mulher audaciosa.

_Sim, querida, o que você precisar.

E, assim, ele piscou para ela, dando um tapa em seu bumbum. A surpresa de Marlene foi evidente, mas ela não teve tempo de reagir, pois Black já tinha voltado para o balcão. No entanto, eu sabia que aquilo teria volta.

Mas, sério, eu precisava mesmo ver isso?

_Vamos beber! – com essa exclamação, Lene me puxou para uma mesa.

_Fale por si mesma. Eu, com certeza, não irei beber.

Marlene apenas riu, seus olhos azuis cintilando com as recordações. Nós nos sentamos, jogando alguma conversa fora, escutando Livin'On A Prayer* [_Bon Jovi]_ e esperando pelas bebidas. Um Cosmopolitan e uma água com gás. Sorri quando percebi Rosmerta vindo em nossa direção. Meu sorriso morreu, no entanto, quando seu olhar encontrou o meu. Era como se ela estivesse me vendo nua, o que foi bem perturbador. Senti um chute em minha canela e sabia que Lene nunca deixaria isso passar.

_Hey, Lily.

Eu percebi que ela estava carregando os pedidos do jeito que eu havia ensinado.

_Oi, Rosmerta. Tudo bem?

Sim, eu tinha que continuar a conversa.

O sorriso que ela me devolveu era deslumbrante. A garota sabia ser bonita.

_Tudo ótimo! Obrigada pelos conselhos, aliás. Você salvou minha vida.

Chutei Marlene na canela quando ela começou a tossir, escondendo sua óbvia diversão. Minha amiga pareceu atrair a atenção de Rosmerta e vi o sorriso desta diminuir. É claro. Não era a primeira pessoa a pensar que nós éramos um casal. Houve aquela vez em que, numa festa de fraternidade, um ex dela espalhou a história de que estávamos juntas. Marlene simplesmente me agarrou num abraço muito apertado – que quase me matou por falta de ar – e perguntou em alto e bom som se algum cara queria um ménage. Não deu dois segundos, eu tinha saído daquele lugar, arrastando minha amiga bêbada comigo.

_Eu sou Marlene, _amiga_ da Lily. É um prazer conhecê-la.

Abençoada seja Marlene. Rosmerta era uma garota muito bacana e eu realmente não queria refutá-la ou algo assim, mas ela não era mesmo meu tipo. Não mesmo. Eu tinha certeza, no entanto, de que ela não precisava de muita ajuda para arrumar outras garotas, a menina tinha charme.

Sorrindo, puxei a mão de Lene na minha, só para afastar qualquer dúvida.

_O prazer é meu – ela colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha – aqui estão seus pedidos. Mais alguma coisa?

Marlene a dispensou com um aceno.

E eu suspirei.

_Você é uma destruidora de corações!

Tentei manter uma expressão séria, mas foi inútil.

_É uma maldição.

Rimos.

_Eu vejo.

Sobressaltei-me. Não, não fora Marlene quem disse isso. Em pé, ao meu lado, estavam James e Remus. Os dois exibiam um sorriso muito irritante no rosto. E, sem pedir porque ele era assim, James se sentou ao meu lado. Remus, mais educado, fez um gesto como se pedindo nossa permissão e ocupou o lugar ao lado de Lene.

_Nós achamos, numa época, que ela estivesse afim do Sirius, sabe? Depois percebemos que era na Dorcas que ela estava interessada.

Ri, assim como Lene, embora o som que saiu de mim poderia ter vindo de uma hiena.

Droga. Eu estava nervosa. O que ele fazia aqui? Ele não tinha uma namorada? Onde estava ela? Por que ele tinha que estar tão cheiroso? Maldito seja James Potter e seu cabelo revolto, seu sorriso brilhante e suas covinhas. E aqueles óculos que eu queria ver embaçados devido a respirações erráticas e suor e...

Eu estava mal. Muito mal.

Tentei me concentrar em alguma outra coisa. Não no ex-namorado de Emme e pai dos filhos dela. Isso era tão errado. Como sempre tinha sido.

Ele sequer parecia afetado pelo nosso quase beijo de ontem.

_Onde está Fleur? – minha boca traiçoeira cuspiu essas palavras antes que eu pudesse me impedir.

Vi Marlene estreitar os olhos levemente, dando um sorriso apertado. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. _Pare de agir assim._

James apenas deu de ombros, seu cheiro invadindo meu espaço. Era amadeirado, forte, mas suave. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo outro chute na canela logo em seguida. Graças a Deus por Marlene.

Remus apontou para o palco improvisado. Lá, vi Fleur e Jane conversando e rindo. Elas iriam cantar.

_Noite do karaokê. Elas sempre cantam.

Assenti porque... O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Quando a batida começou, assim como os assovios, eu tive que admitir. A francesa sabia como ser sensual. As duas não cantavam tão bem assim, mas acho que a escolha da música ajudou. Era aquela da Rihanna sobre correntes e algemas. _Came on, came on..._ Bem... Sexy. Jane até forçava um pouco, mas ela não era tão natural quanto Fleur.

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips excite me**_

Tão sexy quanto ela estava, eu me surpreendi por James estar tão concentrado na nossa conversa.

_Você deveria vir conosco, Marlene. Nós mostraremos todas as fotos e vídeos do Sirius.

_São hilárias – Remus acrescentou.

Os olhos de Marlene brilharam. Sim, ela estava interessada. Muito.

_Eu aposto que são. Lily, por que você nunca me mostrou uma foto dele?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

_Por que eu teria uma foto do Black? Não preciso disso para espantar ratos.

_Hey, Evans! Minha foto nunca seria usada para espantar ratos – tão silencioso quanto uma cobra, Sirius se sentou à mesa, empurrando James para _ainda_ mais perto de mim – e pare de me chamar de Black. Nós já somos melhores amigos!

Bem nesse momento, pois tudo sempre pode piorar, Peyton e Tuney pararam ao nosso lado. Eu podia sentir o desejo de morte que Peyton sentia por mim.

_Oi, Marlene! Nos encontramos de novo! Legal o bar, não é?

Gemi. Minha irmã parecia uma fã que tinha acabado de encontrar seu ídolo.

Marlene apenas sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes.

_Tudo bem, Petúnia? Sim, é um ótimo estabelecimento.

E piscou em direção à Sirius. Isso atraiu a atenção de Peyton. Sim, amiga, você está dirigindo seu ódio para a pessoa errada.

_Lily, eu realmente acho que você deveria cantar!

A voz de Peyton se sobressaiu por dois motivos. Ela praticamente gritou e a música havia acabado. Eu sequer tentei forçar um sorriso. Sabia que ela estava se lembrando daquele festival no qual eu vergonhosamente gaguejei e fugi.

_Eu realmente não acho que...

_Pessoal, eu gostaria que vocês se preparassem para minha _grande amiga_, Lily Evans! – a voz de Jane chegou até meus ouvidos – suba aqui, Lily! E mostre-nos o seu talento!

Suspirei, balançando a cabeça enquanto todo o bar olhava para mim. Eu não iria cantar.

_Sim, ela está um pouco assustada, pessoal. É normal ter medo, _querida_, mas ninguém vai rir de você.

Era o que ela já estava fazendo.

Marlene se inclinou em minha direção.

_Qual é o problema? Você canta feito um canário, Red. Vamos lá. Eu quero agitar!

E se levantou, passando por cima de Remus e me esperando. Torci minhas mãos, tentando passar por cima de Potter e Black.

_Quebre a perna* - Potter sussurrou para mim, o que me fez sorrir.

[_*expressão usada no teatro para desejar sorte]_

_Acho que isso só funciona no teatro.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

Sim, aquela atitude dele estava me confundindo. Ele parecia tão amigável e isso me matava. Eu preferia que ele mantivesse distância, seria mais seguro.

Quando cheguei ao "palco", Jane sorria.

_Você e sua amiga vão cantar?

Pelo visto ela já havia superado a euforia de estar perto de uma editora famosa.

_Não foi você que a convidou?

Jane sorriu ainda mais.

_Quando você for deixada por ela, saiba que eu posso ser uma grande amiga.

Foi como um soco no estômago.

Olhei para o lado oposto, sentindo um gosto amargo em minha boca. Nunca teria fim. Nunca seria o suficiente. Aquilo sempre me atormentaria. Me assombraria.

Marlene, sem saber do que ela falava, limitou-se a se postar atrás do microfone.

Fleur veio em minha direção. Ela não parecia irritada.

_Sinto muito por aquilo que disse. James me explicou tudo.

Tudo? O quanto ele havia chegado a contar? Engoli em seco, sem saber como falar, então apenas sorri. Isso pareceu ser o suficiente, dado que ela sorriu de volta e caminhou até James. Como uma rainha.

Balancei minha cabeça, observando Marlene escolher uma música. _Proud Mary_. Eu deveria saber. Nós a cantávamos quando eu trabalhava no Bar do Joe. Nós duas e Tonks íamos tão bem que, muitas vezes, chegávamos a monopolizar o microfone.

A melodia encheu meus ouvidos. Vi os olhos de Marlene fixos em mim quando ela começou a cantar. Eu podia fazer isso. Eu podia fazer isso. De olhos fechados, juntei-me à ela.

_**Left a good job in the city**_

_**Workin' for the man every night and day**_

_**And I never lost one minute of sleeping**_

_**And I was worried about the way things**_

_**Might have been**_

Nós começávamos bem lentamente, como a própria música fazia. Então, quando a batida acelerou, aceleramos também. Marlene tinha uma voz agradável, forte. Peguei um violão, dado que não tinha como a melodia funcionar para o que faríamos a seguir. Comecei a tocar e logo Marlene pausou o DVD. Meus olhos, já abertos, se concentravam em um ponto na parede.

_**Big wheels Keep on turnin**_

_**Proud Mary kepps on burnin'**_

Então eu vinha.

_I need a hero_

E Marlene continuava

_**And we're rollin'**_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of_

_The night_

_**Rollin, rollin, rollin on the river**_

Era a nossa jogada preferida. Começar com Tina Tuner e terminar cm Bonnie Tyler. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por essas duas músicas.

Meus olhos vagaram pelo bar. Um sorriso presunçoso surgiu em meus lábios quando peguei o olhar de Jane e companhia. Comecei minha parte sozinha.

_Where have all good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

Se eu pudesse elogiar algo que possuía, sem sombra de dúvida, seria a minha voz. Talvez porque já havia sido elogiada tantas vezes, eu me tornei um pouco arrogante em relação a isso. Durou apenas um tempo, até quando eu fui recusada no único lugar do qual queria fazer parte. A orquestra filarmônica.

_He's gotta be Strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Quando, enfim, a música terminou, diante dos assovios, Marlene se inclinou.

_Obrigada, senhoras e senhores. Se você tiver realmente gostado da performance, pague-nos uma bebida.

Eu ri. Ela sempre fazia isso quando cantávamos no Joe.

Eu recebi vários tapinhas em minhas costas quando chegamos à mesa. Marlene, é claro, piscava para todos os caras, fosse feio ou bonito, casado ou solteiro. Ela era a destruidora de corações, não eu.

Eu ainda estava em pé, observando Sirius se levantar e passar um braço ao redor da cintura de Lene. Ele tinha uma expressão peculiar em seu rosto. Bem difícil de decifrar.

_Isso foi incrível, Sis!

Sorri. Petúnia já havia me ouvido cantar, mas não daquele jeito. Eram sempre canções infantis quando nós estávamos juntas. E sem todo aquele show.

Peyton sequer olhou em minha direção. Ela estava muito ocupada olhando para a mão de Black na cintura da minha amiga.

_Você foi ótima, Evans.

O elogio de Potter aqueceu meu coração. Deus, que coisa estúpida. Mas foi o que eu senti. Meu sorriso poderia ter rasgado o meu rosto, principalmente porque vi como ele e Fleur estavam afastados. Sim, meu coração traidor acelerou com esse fato.

_Você achou? – entusiasmo transbordou em minha voz.

Eu levei um bom tempo para entender por que a mesa ficou em silêncio tão logo abri minha boca. Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma idiotice, Lene me puxou pelo braço.

_Meu Deus, olha a hora! – e riu – tenho que terminar meu artigo. Adeus, pessoal.

Calmamente, sem expressar a pressa que sentia, ela me guiou para fora dali. Caminhamos um bom tempo em silêncio, sentindo um arrepio na nuca. Não porque finalmente compreendi a minha estupidez, mas porque eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que alguém estava nos seguindo.

Marlene, no entanto, parecia não notar isso.

_Você enlouqueceu? Lily, você só deixou claro, pra todo mundo, em letras garrafais e neón que você quer enfiar a língua na garganta dele.

Estremeci. Sim, eu percebi o que tinha feito.

Eu poderia lidar com isso, certo? Eu só deveria evitá-lo.

_Não! Eu trabalho para ele! Como vou evitá-lo?

Na festa de noivado seria fácil. Eu só tomaria todo o cuidado para sequer chegar a dois metros de distância dele.

Mas o trabalho...

Marlene balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

_Nada de evitá-lo. Você vai fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

Suspirei. Sabia qual era o problema ali para Marlene. Não era James saber da minha paixão ridícula por ele, mas sim toda a cidade ficar sabendo.

_E arrumar um cara.

_Tudo bem... Espere, o quê?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sirius, ovários nunca nasceriam em você! Kkkkkkk**

**Não se preocupem, essa história de arrumar um cara não vai dar em nada, mas não percam o próximo capítulo. Eu acho que ele será dividido em duas partes, a festa de noivado virá só no treze, mas ele será surpreendente.**

**Então, qual é o veredicto para o que Lily fez? Vocês a odeiam agora? Ta tudo quase explicado, mas vocês vão ver que Emme também estava escondendo segredos da ruiva. Eu vou expor toda a parte da Lily no próximo cap e logo, bem logo, James irá revelar o que ele sabe sobre essa época.**

**Ah, a propósito, Carol Gregol me perguntou sobre o quão intensas seriam as cenas de James e Lily. Então, a classificação é T devido ao linguajar e às insinuações sexuais. Mas eu não escrevo lemons. Acho que é algo que deve ser bem escrito – como eu mesma já vi, sendo que não era nem um pouco grosseiro – e eu, com certeza, não faria isso bem. **_Sugerir, eis o sonho._ _**Eu sou meio simbolista nesse quesito.**_

**Antes de responder aos reviews, pessoal, muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Sejam críticas ou elogios, eu amo ler o que vocês estão pensando sobre a história. E amei todos os reviews do cap passado. Então, vamos a eles!**

_**Marina: **__Que bom que está gostando! *-* Marlene é demais mesmo! Kkkkkkkkk Eu me identifico com isso, ela tem muita resistência para conseguir __**não**__ agarrar o Sirius! Nós já teríamos pulado, chamado ele de lagartixa e o jogado na parede O.o Beeejs*_

_**Sra. Black: **__Eu estou me sentindo especial mesmo! *-* Aaah, obrigada! Kkkkkkkk Muita tensão pra esses dois! Acho que eles não aguentam muito tempo, e você? Ta apostando nisso tbm? Não nesse, mas no próximo... HOHOHO Então, pov James. O que achou? O que será que ele decidiu? *Curiosa*. Kkkkkkkkkkk Marlene e Sirius são meus cutes. Eles eliminam todo o drama, graças a Deus! Atualizei! E nem demorei tanto, certo? Muuuito grata pelo coments, chica. Beeejos*_

_**Jeen V: **__Tah de boa, nega! :D kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Você é a amiga louca, né? Kkkkkkkkkkkk Tua amiga fica tentando por juízo na tua cabeça também? Aposto que não funciona ;) Você viu uma recaída total. Melhor do que isso, ela está aceitando e reconhecendo o que sente por ele. Sim, sim, eu entendo. A gente meio que já vê imperfeições no dia a dia, então, gostamos de histórias perfeitas. A minha não será perfeita, mas eu te garanto algo: nada de triângulos ou vilã tentando separar os mocinhos. Eu sempre odiei isso. :S E não é que pensávamos? Não pensávamos em nossos erros. Heey, não se preocupe, eu sempre gostei de filosofia :] Beeejs, gata!_

_**MBlack: **__Heey, obrigada! *-* Não se preocupe, tudo será explicado. Se eu não conseguir me expressar bem, esclarecerei todas as dúvidas dos reviews :D Uhum, eu também me incomodo com o pai dela e você verá algumas lembranças que a deixarão ainda mais irritada. Sério. Mas, Lene é mesmo incrível! ^^ De boa se você me mandou review duas vezes! Nesse tinha algumas coisas que você não tinha dito no anterior... Beeejos, gata* _

_**Maga do 4: **__De booa! *-* Aaah, obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando :D Você suspeitou? Bateu com o que você pensou? Fique ligada que o próximo vai surpreender ;) Beeejs*_

_**Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter: **__Nossa, mas, assim, como você faz se tem expressões diferentes? *Curiosa* Também é o meu preferido... Por enquanto ;) Beejs*_

_**Srta Rosadas: **__*-* Que bom que gostou! Foi também o que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora! Até agora, mais pra frente eu já não sei... Sophie é realmente uma fofa! E mandona kkkkkkk Você tem um bom ponto aí, minha cara! E Emme também escondeu segredos da Lily, mas esta não descobriu completamente porque elas acabaram se afastando. Quanto ao James, lembre-se que ele não sabia que a Lily gostava dele... Não que isso justifique, eu acho. Kkkkkkkkkkkk Quem consegue? Ele é bom demais para o seu próprio bem! Que é isso? Eu amo seus coments! *-* Obg :D É um nome bonito mesmo! O meu só me dá trabalho. Galbardi. Todo mundo ou chama Galhardi, Garibaldi (SQN, né?), Garbaldi... É uma tristeza :[ kkkkkk Beeejs, gata*_

_**Karinne: **__Pode dizer sim! ;) Eu concordo com você. Sem palavra para o Sirius, ele é incrível mesmo. Assim como a Lene. E então, acha que essa tensão entre James e Lily dura muito? Eu acho que isso pode resultar em beijos mais cedo que o esperado... ^^ Beeejs, gata*_

_**Marina: **__Lene chegou quebrando a banca! (Há! Nem sei direito o que isso significa kkkk). Sirius Black sempre foi nosso queridinho ^^ Liindo. ;) Jesus, boa sorte com isso! Semana de provas é pra matar qualquer um. Necessita-se de férias! Beeejs*_

_**Liz Paz: **__Eu sei que você gostou.. ^^ kkkkkkkkk Pra ficar melhor só se saísse do quase, né? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Jesus, eu nem tinha pensado nisso! Mas, uhnnn, é bem provável que tenha sido para onde ele foi... kkkkkkkk Eu concordo. Ela é mesmo! :D Beejos, gata, obg pelo review :*_

_**LaahB: **__Siim! O que achou do POV dele? :D _

_**Ada: **__kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Melhor coisa, né? A gente não espera e aí acontece. EU TAMBÉM QUERO ELES SE PEGANDO! ^^ E, acredite, não vai demorar. Nem um pouco. Não envolve álcool, mas será realmente que ele não sabe? Oooooh! ;) Não nesse, mas no próximo... Abundância de crianças Potter!*-* Beeejs*_

_**Carol Gregol: **__Nem se preocupe. Tah de boas! A viagem foi boa? Você foi para a praia? *-* Quem prendeu a Lily? Acredite, você irá ficar surpresa... E Lily nem quis desmentir isso, né? Sophie me mata. Lily mentirosa... Tsc, Tsc ^^ kkkkkkk Não se descabele, no próximo teremos Harry e Lily. E algumas surpresas... Sim, Emme errou nisso e em outra coisa, mas Lily também pisou feio na bola, huh? Jesus, que bando de adolescentes complicados! Não me conte ainda de qual lado você está, mais para frente terá alguns segredos de Emme revelados. Ooooh! E não é? Digo, ela deveria ter percebido que havia algo errado, porque a Lily parou de falar com ela do dia para a noite! Suspeito. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Marlene e Sirius são dois sanduíches fora do piquenique. E esse tapa na bunda que ele deu nela. Como será que ela vai se vingar? Geeente, calma, Fleur não dará nenhum trabalho. Veja só ;) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Olha, eu não queria dizer nada, mas você está mesmo louquinha! Tudo bem, as melhores pessoas são assim. E eu te entendo. Deus sabe o quanto eu já pedi pelos marotos estarem comigo. Uma tristeza kkkkkkkkkkkkk Sim, eu também me identifico com a Lily. Eu provavelmente teria as mesmas atitudes dela. Eu passei por uma situação parecida e, acredite, não foi bonito. Enfiiim, continuei! :D Graande Beeejo, gata*_

_**Delly Black Fenix: **__Então, a Lily queria o James, mas ela achava que ele só estava brincando com ela... O que, vamos dizer, era parte da reputação dele. Putz, você percebeu! *DancinhadaVitória* Sim, Benjy estava muito interessado na Emme... Uhn... Suspeitas... Eu sei, só mesmo! Um cara desses? Nunquinha na minha vida :[ Fazer o q, né? Kkkkkk Você sabe? Eu nunca tinha pensado dessa forma, mas depois que você falou, comecei a ver as semelhanças. Realmente, Hiny e Jilly são iguais, mas opostos. E, honestamente, eu odiei o modo como Ginny foi colocada no filme. Assim como fizeram parecer que James era um vilão, atormentando o Snape. Snape nunca foi flor que se cheire nãão... Siim, acho que ele a conhece bem, huh? Ainda que eles estejam diferentes e há tanto tempo sem se ver... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Pobre Fleur, já não tinha chances contra a Lily, menos ainda agora que a Sophie está do lado da ruiva. Jesus, mulher, você é boa nisso de adivinhação! Sim, Tuney está nos escondendo alguns segredos... E sobre isso, será uma surpresa... _

_Ele foi ao banheiro. James, quero dizer. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Não, Marlene e Sirius não prestam. Morri de rir sobre a parte dela querendo mostrar as mensagens dele. Eu também acho isso sobre Snily. Nada deles como casal, isso me assusta. Mesmo. Sim, Lily e Emme erraram feio! Eu me identifico com essa situação. Deus Pai. Sim! Vai ter Tonks! Talvez, do jeito que você ta boa nisso, você descubra como ela irá aparecer com base em algo que James revelou ;) Sinto muito, mas não tive. Mas, agora, virão as férias! Então, mais agilidade nas att.! Beeejos, chica*_


	12. Uma tarde com os pequenos Potter

_Lily sorriu. Estava sem dois dentes da frente, a trança quase desfeita, as roupas e o rosto cheios de lama. Havia grama em seu cabelo e os pés estavam muito, muito sujos._

_Fora o dia mais divertido de toda a sua vida._

_Ela e Emmeline haviam acampado no quintal desta última, a barraca repleta de doces e sucos. De manhazinha, elas saíram para pescar com Mark e, após o almoço, embrenharam-se no meio do bosque, encontrando uma árvore enorme lá, com o que parecia ser os restos de uma casa. Depois que fizeram Mark trabalhar na reconstrução do lugar, as duas decidiram tomar um banho de lama. Quando terminavam de rolar pela grama, Christine viera atrás delas. Andrea havia ligado. Já estava tarde e Lily deveria ir para casa._

_A ruiva estava em seu quarto agora, tentando escolher uma roupa para a um jantar importante. Era o que sua mãe havia dito. Com 11 anos, Lily não queria ir a jantares importantes. Ela tinha que ficar e cuidar de Frodo, ele estava doente e, segundo o veterinário, não tinha muito tempo de vida. Essa notícia deixou a caçula muito abalada e deprimida por uma semana inteira. Após isso, ela decidiu que faria os últimos dias do amigo inesquecíveis. Por isso ela o carregava agora para todos os lugares. Todos._

_E, sim, ela o levaria para o jantar importante. Frodo nunca tinha visto pessoas engomadas, bem vestidas e com sorrisos brilhantes. Seria uma experiência e tanto._

__Oh, meu Deus! O que você pensa que está fazendo, Lily? Pare de sujar o tapete e vá tomar um banho. Você está imunda._

_Lily foi tomar banho. Ela realmente precisava de um._

_Mais tarde, usando um vestido amarelo que ela odiava, a ruiva pensou que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ter trazido Frodo. Pensou nisso quando o viu pular de sua bolsinha, caindo no decote da mulher do presidente da empresa. O chefe do seu pai. A mulher – que tinha seios muito grandes na opinião de Lily – gritou histericamente e quase tirou seu vestido. No final, alguém acertou o pobre Frodo com uma frigideira. Quem ficou histérica dessa vez foi a ruiva. Chorou desconsoladamente até que John viesse e a pegasse no colo. Ao chegar em casa, ele a depositou no sofá. No entanto, a noite não estava acabada para a pequena Evans._

__Como você ousa?_

__Andrea, a menina não está bem._

__Cale-se, John! Ela não entende a gravidade da situação! Ela nos envergonhou, na frente de todos os seus colegas e do seu chefe! – os olhos de sua mãe luziram em raiva na direção da caçula – você é como um potro arisco! É igualzinha a seu pai! Foge das regras, quebra-as, não se importa com nada! Aposto como irá embora um dia! Deus, você é ridiculamente igual ao seu pai._

_Lily apertou seus olhos, tapando seus ouvidos. A mãe continuou a gritar e o pior é que a garota sabia que ela estava certa. Poderia ter estragado tudo. No entanto, quando perguntou quando papai tinha agido como ela, uma "transgressora", Andrea não falou nada. E a ruiva nunca tinha visto sua mãe tão pálida e, mais, sem palavras._

_Mas ela ainda era criança e com uma memória seletiva. Esse episódio acabou se perdendo dentre tantas outras lembranças. Não tinha sido a mais dolorosa, nem a mais feliz. Fora esquecido então._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Belisquei meu nariz com força. Havia tido um sonho longe do agradável. Era uma composição de todas as pessoas as quais eu desejava evitar no dia de hoje, mas que não teria chance.

Levantei-me com cuidado, tentando não acordar Marlene, e me dirigi até a cozinha. Encostei-me ao balcão, esperando a água ferver. Esfreguei meus olhos, bocejando em seguida. Eu não tinha muita idéia do que fazer na festa de noivado. Teria que evitar mais pessoas do que o possível.

Não poderia ser tão ruim assim, certo? Quero dizer, será que deu mesmo para perceber que eu me sentia atraída pelo Potter? Tudo bem, coloquei muito entusiasmo na pergunta que fiz a ele, mas eu poderia dizer que era devido à minha insegurança sobre o pequeno show que eu e Lene fizemos. Não poderia?

Bufei. Estava terminando de preparar meu chocolate quente quando a campainha soou. Corri até a porta, primeiro espreitando pelo olho mágico. Era Tuney.

_Tuney, você está bem?

Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Ela parecia nervosa. E se ela quisesse cancelar o casamento? Minha irmã estava de jeans surrados e uma camiseta vermelha com os dizeres "Hogwarts arrasa". E ela parecia incrivelmente cansada, com olheiras embaixo de seus olhos.

_Sim, eu só... Só precisava de um café.

Acenei para que ela entrasse. Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo até este se tornar quase sofrível. Acabei ligando a máquina de café, uma bebida que eu nunca fora muito fã. Assim que nos sentamos à mesa, cada uma com sua xícara, sorri com expectativa, esperando que ela me dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

_Então... Ontem foi um dia e tanto, certo?

Murchei visivelmente. Ela iria mesmo falar sobre aquilo? Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela tivesse vindo até aqui para me sondar.

_Sim – respondi com cautela – eu não cantava há um bom tempo.

Petúnia sorriu condescendente. E pegou na minha mão.

_Não se preocupe, Lis. Não foi todo mundo que percebeu, principalmente após eu ter dito que você estava muito nervosa sobre cantar, o que explicava seu entusiasmo.

Não consegui conter o suspiro de alívio.

Eu sabia, no entanto, que pessoas como Jane não iria engolir aquela tão facilmente. Mas se Potter e Cia o fizessem, eu ficaria feliz.

_Obrigada, Tuney – hesitei – mas você não acredita nisso, certo?

Ela negou prontamente, nunca deixando de sorrir.

_Você se lembra daquela noite? Do seu baile de formatura?

Engoli em seco. Sim, eu me lembrava bem daquele dia, embora desejasse com todas as minhas forças poder esquecer.

_Sim – chiei.

_Então, mamãe acabou ficando gripada e eu resolvi passar um tempo com ela antes de me encontrar com Shelly – seus olhos pareceram sem foco nesse momento, mas ela logo se recuperou – nós estávamos procurando um dos seus filmes quando... Bem, não fique chateada, irmã, mas nós encontramos seu diário.

Eu pude sentir ânsia e tontura. Era por isso que mamãe havia me provocado, depois daquela festa em que reencontrei Potter, sobre como eu não tinha chance alguma com ele. Ela sabia dos meus sentimentos. Andrea sabia. E isso não era nada bom.

_E onde está mamãe agora? Eu tinha certeza de que ela viria para me repreender – tentei manter o bom humor, mas foi quase impossível.

Ela deveria estar se alimentando de sangue antes de vir exigir minhas explicações. E garantias. Mas, a expressão de Tuney me deixou em alerta. Era receio o que estava escrito ali.

_O que houve?

A expressão sumiu dando lugar a uma pretensa neutralidade.

_Mamãe está ocupada, Lily. Não se preocupe, acho que ela não irá tentar te dar lição de moral.

Assenti, mas Petúnia deve ter percebido minha curiosidade. Ela me agradeceu pelo café e me incitou a caminhar com ela até o portão.

Ela tinha vindo até aqui por qual motivo exatamente? Tranquilizar-me? Não parecia ser apenas isso.

_Vejo você hoje à noite. E não se esqueça de levar Marlene MacKinnon – ri da sua expressão eufórica – Ah, a propósito...

Ela teve minha total atenção naquele momento.

_Não se esqueça de que errar é humano. Ninguém é perfeito.

Sorri. Quando ela desapareceu da minha vista, me vi com o cenho franzido. Eu sabia que tinha errado – e muito – mas aquelas palavras, vinda com aquele tom, não pareciam ser diretamente para mim.

_Bem, isso foi estranho.

Tapei minha boca, impedindo-me de gritar e lancei um olhar sujo para Lene.

_Você estava espionando?

Ela nem tentou negar, como eu já sabia que ela faria.

_É claro. Agora, eu acho que preciso de um café.

Segui-a até a cozinha, sem conseguir conter que um riso estrangulado escapasse pelos meus lábios. Lene precisava de uma escova de cabelo urgentemente.

Nós estávamos completamente jogadas sobre o sofá, assistindo a um programa qualquer de fofocas, e sozinhas, dado que Dorcas tinha saído mais cedo para arrumar o cabelo no salão. Ela ainda estava muito estranha. Mas não ousei perguntar mais nada, se ela quisesse falar, falaria.

Não percebi de imediato a intenção de Marlene quando esta desligou a televisão.

_Penso que devíamos conversar.

Bem, agora ela queria conversar. Depois de um bom tempo apenas trocando mensagens com Black, ela aparentemente havia se cansado.

_O que houve? Sirius não pode mais responder seus sms?

De forma muito madura, ela me mostrou a língua.

_Não estava falando com Sirius – sorriu – okay, não só com ele. Intimei meu assistente a vir hoje. E não, não pergunte, será uma surpresa.

A risada maléfica dela me alertou que, fosse quem fosse o alvo, desejaria nunca ter nascido. Eu tinha esperanças de que fosse Black.

_Então sobre o que você quer conversar?

_Há quanto tempo você gosta do quatro olhos?

Endireitei-me no sofá, surpresa com a pergunta. Ela realmente esteve espionando minha conversa com Tuney.

_Achei que você quisesse esperar por Tonks, já que ela é psicóloga.

Não que eu precisasse de um, devo deixar claro.

_Bem, inicialmente sim. Mas agora nós temos essa festa e... O que Jane Vadia quis dizer sobre aquele lance todo de "quando ela pisar na bola, venha ser minha melhor amiga"?

Esfreguei minhas pernas, meus olhos fixos em uma sujeirinha que havia na parede. Talvez eu pudesse fazer uma limpeza geral, envolvendo desde o chão até o teto. Inspirei fundo, não sabendo como começar a contar a história da minha vida.

Mas eu contei. Desde como eu e Emme nos conhecemos, como eu sempre corria a ela toda vez que mamãe ficava furiosa. Quando descobri que realmente gostava de James Potter, o fiasco da piscina, o namoro de Emme e Potter. A morte de Shelly Vance e minha fuga para Londres.

E não, eu não contei sobre o baile. Nada específico, pelo menos.

_Emme era minha melhor amiga. Nós tínhamos planos de morar juntas durante a faculdade. Dizíamos que iríamos ser madrinhas uma da outra... Eu realmente gostava de estar com ela e sua família. Eu me sentia parte deles.

Eu estava sentada no chão, as pernas cruzadas embaixo de mim, o queixo apoiado na mesinha, enquanto fazia círculos com o polegar perto da minha boca. Marlene escutava tudo atentamente, sem emitir qualquer parecer.

Eu não sabia o que esperava. Ou uma declaração de que eu era culpada – como eu realmente me sentia – ou de que eu era inocente – algo que ela provavelmente diria. No entanto, ela me surpreendeu.

_Nossa. Não é à toa que você parecia tão acabada quando nos conhecemos – bufei – mas não sei o que dizer.

Ela não precisava.

Eu nunca havia falado sobre isso. Foi como se uma boa parte do peso tivesse saído dos meus ombros. Eu não me senti menos responsável ou mais valorosa, continuei com a mesma impressão. Fui covarde e traidora. Era o fardo que precisava carregar.

_E o que aconteceu depois que você foi embora?

A partir daí eu não sabia muito para ser sincera.

_Não sei direito. Eu sabia que ela estava grávida, mas quando morreu, era para estar de nove meses. Os bebês nasceram prematuros – o que explicava eu não saber sobre seus filhos, mas não o motivo de Tuney não ter me contado.

_Ela e James ainda estavam juntos?

Dei de ombros.

_Penso que sim... Eu... Ela nunca me perdoou.

_O quê?

A atitude de Lene me pegou desprevenida. Ela parecia quase com raiva.

Lambi meus lábios, levemente confusa.

_Bom, Emme nunca me perdoou pelo que eu fiz.

Marlene se inclinou em minha direção, o cabelo sendo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

_Como você sabe?

E ali estava. O ponto máximo da minha culpa.

_Ela me ligou. Um pouco antes de morrer.

Eu me lembrava bem desse dia...

"_Ressaca é algo terrível. Eu nunca mais vou beber, é uma promessa. Meu Deus, onde estou?_

_Não, não, não. Isso aí ao meu lado é alguém dormindo? Eu fiz isso mesmo? Que silhueta fina... Por favor, que seja um cara. Se for uma mulher, eu morro. Corri para o banheiro, sentando sobre o vaso sanitário – este devidamente tampado, é óbvio._

_Que música infernal é essa? Meu Deus!_

_Oh, é o meu celular. Acho que vou vomitar. Está tudo tão confuso._

__Alô?_

_Uma respiração. Assustador._

__Lily?_

_Definitivamente vou vomitar. Essa voz. As lembranças que apenas isso me trouxe. Eu não as queria. Eu não quero me lembrar._

__Ah, oi, Emmeline._

__Como você pôde?_

_Suas palavras foram como agulhas certeiras. A mágoa em sua voz me desarmou por completo. Eu não queria vê-la magoada. Emme era uma pessoa especial, ela merecia ser feliz._

__Eu... Emme..._

__Você me deixou! No dia do enterro da minha irmã!_

"_Sinto muito"._

__Eu..._

__Você se afastou de mim! Você me repeliu. Por quê? Eu não era boa o suficiente para você, a perfeita Lily Evans?_

_Não, não, não. Eu não era nada perfeita, como ela podia dizer aquilo? Ela sempre fora boa demais para mim._

__Não, Emme._

__Não me chame assim! Nós não somos mais amigas! Você nem sabe que estou grávida, sabe?_

_Felizmente, sim. Ou essas palavras poderiam ter sido piores. Esfreguei minha bochecha úmida. Eu estava chorando?_

__Eu sei. Parab..._

__Não ouse me parabenizar! Nós tínhamos planos, Lily. E você jogou tudo fora. Por quê? Só por que eu namorei o cara que você gostava?_

_Engoli em seco. Ela sabia. Sabia? Como ela sabia?_

__O quê?_

__Sua mãe me contou, ruiva! – eu pude ouvir o nojo com que pronunciou meu apelido – você gostava dele! Como ousa?_

_Levantei-me de um pulo, cambaleando um pouco. Mais uma onda de ânsia._

__Como você ousa? Como você nunca percebeu? – nós éramos melhores amigas, ela deveria saber._

__Eu nunca... Eu nunca..._

__Sim! Você nunca se importou! Nunca parou para pensar nos meus sentimentos!_

__Mas você o rejeitava! – havia desespero agora em sua voz._

_Ri. Amargo. Fel. Veneno. Meu riso era estranho até mesmo para mim._

__Se você tivesse prestado atenção... Eu iria aceitar qualquer convite dele depois daquelas férias. Mas você apareceu! E, é claro, como sempre, teve toda a atenção que quis. Porque você, Emmeline Vance, é a garota perfeita. Não eu!_

_Minha respiração era errática. As lágrimas desciam livremente, rolando pelas minhas bochechas._

__E por isso você se afastou de mim? Ele era tanto pra você assim? Você me abandonou, Lily. Eu nunca deixaria você, não importa o que acontecesse. Garota perfeita? Deus, estou tão longe disso... Eu..._

_Suas últimas palavras, carregadas de dor, me desarmaram._

__Você é maravilhosa, Emme. Vá ser feliz com o cara que você ama. E os seus filhos. Você não precisa de mim._

_Eu não queria ouvi-la chorar. Não poderia. Aquilo me magoava mais que qualquer outra coisa._

__Eu preciso. Não há perdão... Não há._

_Ignorei a dor que suas palavras me infringiram. Não havia perdão, então?_

__Eu vou desligar, Emme._

_Ela riu. Amargo. Fel. Veneno._

__Sim, fuja mais uma vez, Lily Evans, sua covarde! Mas, lembre-se disso, quem irá dormir com ele será eu. Você nunca teria chance alguma!_

_Eu ainda pude ouvi-la chorando após essas palavras. Doeu, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela não queria dizer aquilo. Doeu._

_No dia seguinte, ignorando as ligações da garota da Moda – uma estranha louca – recebi uma chamada de Tuney. Emmeline Vance havia morrido num acidente de carro. Ela batera em um caminhão dois minutos após ter desligado o telefone. A última ligação fora feita para mim."_

Não contei à Marlene sobre o que conversamos. Era algo muito pessoal. Muito íntimo.

_Ela morreu então. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Mark e Christine. Perder duas filhas assim... Deus, eu... E Emme. Eu acabei estragando muita coisa.

Os olhos azuis de Marlene, sempre tão impetuosos ou gélidos, eram mornos nos meus.

_Lily, pare de tentar jogar toda a culpa sobre si mesma. Você não estava certa, mas a outra também não. Aliás, você nunca soube se ela nutria algum sentimento por James?

Neguei prontamente. Se ela o fizesse, eu teria sabido. E talvez tivesse doído menos.

_Houve uma época em que eu... – parei.

Não havia o menor sentido, eu sabia. Era errado e fora de cabimento. Os dois nunca seriam um casal. No entanto, aquela idéia me perseguiu por duas semanas. É claro, evaporou-se quando Emme e James apareceram na porta da casa dela, daquele jeito. Lembrar disso ainda doía. Pouco, mas doía.

_Deus, isso é... Fodido. Não há outra palavra. Mas, Lily...

Eu pedi que ela esperasse. Paradise City, meu toque de celular, estava tocando. Era Dorcas.

_Hey, Dorcas. O que houve?

_Lily, você poderia levar a pasta de Remus para ele? Eu estou ocupada agora.

Eu imaginava que estivesse o evitando na verdade.

_Claro. Onde ela está?

_Na cozinha. É só passar lá e entregar, okay? Obrigada.

Desliguei o telefone, voltando-me para Lene.

_Tenho que entregar uma pasta para Remus.

Ela assentiu, levantando-se e ajeitando sua blusa. Marlene usava um jeans de cós alto e uma blusa de cetim, branca, de alcinhas. Ela era uma visão e tanto até mesmo quando estava casual.

_Conversamos mais tarde, então? – assenti – Ótimo, vou com você. Quero ver as fotos de quando Sirius era criança.

O brilho malévolo em seus olhos me fez ter certeza. Black iria pagar por ter apertado a bunda da minha melhor amiga.

Suspirei, exortando-me a manter meus pensamentos longe de Emmeline ou de James. Só mais dois meses e uma semana. Eu iria sobreviver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Eles moram todos juntos? Uh, imagine a bagunça que é aquela casa.

As palavras dela me fizeram rir.

Eu não fiquei surpresa quando descobri que os rapazes moravam todos juntos. Parecia muito natural. Mas talvez fosse porque eu sabia o quão unidos eles eram, algo que Marlene descobriria logo. Se ela e Sirius concluíssem o que já haviam começado. Uma dança do acasalamento.

_Imagino que as crianças não sejam as maiores responsáveis pela bagunça.

Olhei de esguelha para Lene. Ela parecia muito à vontade ali, no meio de um lugar pequeno e desconhecido. Bem mais do que eu, a nativa. Isso era algo que eu sempre invejei. Marlene quase nunca ficava desconfortável. Em nenhuma situação, em nenhum lugar. Ela parecia mais natural ali do que eu. Uma super modelo natural.

Eu comecei a bater palma, esperando que Remus saísse. Mas havia uma barulheira tão alta naquela casa que duvidei disso.

_Quem está dando uma festa?

Ri. Marlene simplesmente andou até a porta da frente, bateu duas vezes e a abriu. Revirei meus olhos. Educação nunca foi o forte dela.

Parei no limiar da porta. A casa estava uma bagunça. Realmente. Aposto como a cena deixou Marlene assustada. Havia brinquedos espalhados pelo chão e... Eca, comida também. Roupas, sapatos, objetos indeterminados. A televisão estava ligada, assim como o rádio. E, espere, havia uma criança pendurada na escada? Corri até lá, puxando Harry de cima do corrimão.

_Meu Deus, você está bem?

Ele estava com o rosto bem vermelho, o cabelo Potter – sempre despenteado e arrepiado – os óculos escorregando pelo nariz.

_Eu queria escorregar.

E ele não olhava nos meus olhos.

_Onde está Remus?

Marlene surgiu ao meu lado, exibindo algo que parecia tentar ser um sorriso. Eu sabia que todo seu corpo estava enviando um alarme de fuga. Ela era uma aficionada por limpeza, quase um toque.

Harry pareceu ficar ainda mais vermelho e também não olhou Marlene diretamente.

_Ele está na cozinha. Tio Remus está estranho.

Marlene desapareceu dali, indo até a cozinha, querendo acabar com aquilo tão logo possível.

_E sua irmã – me ocorreu – onde ela está?

Harry apenas apontou para um monte de roupa suja.

O que tinha acontecido naquela casa?

Eu corri até a pilha de roupas, retirando todas de uma vez. Emma Sophie estava ali, dormindo. Ela estava enrolada em posição fetal, o polegar na boca. Eu sabia bem o que tanto me atraía em Emma. Ela me lembrava muito Emmeline. As duas tinham temperamentos parecidos, embora Emme nunca tivesse sido mandona. Eu não sabia até que ponto meus sentimentos em relação à pequena eram saudáveis.

Peguei-a no colo, perguntando-me qual era o problema de Remus. Ele nunca permitiria que a casa terminasse nesse estado, então, algo estava muito errado.

_Harry, onde é o quarto da Emma?

Mas ele não estava mais ali e sim na porta da cozinha, com uma expressão de puro contentamento. Muito curiosa com o que ele estava vendo, caminhei em sua direção, mas antes de chegar até lá, Remus surgiu em meu campo de visão.

Ele parecia acabado. Seu cabelo loiro estava despenteado à la James, havia um leve arroxeado debaixo de seus olhos – mas estava lá – e seus lábios não paravam de ser mordidos.

_Remus, o que...

_Lily, você pode ficar com as crianças, por favor? Eu tenho assuntos urgentes a resolver!

Eu sequer tive tempo de responder, pois Remus já estava na saída, fechando a porta tão logo deu as costas.

Pisquei algumas vezes, confusa. Havia algo muito errado ali.

Marlene apareceu então, com uma expressão pensativa e, ao me ver, deu um sorriso de desculpas.

_Eu vou ter que deixá-la...

_Nem pense nisso – cortei o que seria uma longa desculpa esfarrapada, sem criatividade alguma – Harry, mostre-me onde é o quarto da sua irmã. E, depois, nós vamos limpar esse lugar.

Ignorando o resmungo de Lene, sobre eu ter assumido minha posição de bruxa, segui Harry escada acima. Não sem antes mandá-la buscar uma vassoura e uma sacola.

_Esse é o quarto do papai. Esse é o meu, tem o do tio Remus – ele apontava para as portas pelas quais passávamos – e pronto. Sophie dorme aqui, é um pouco assustador.

Eu ri quando entendi o que ele dizia. O quarto era puro rosa. Havia duas paredes pintadas dessa cor, mas em tons diferentes, a cama era enorme, bem estilo princesa. Havia uma casinha de bonecas, uma mesinha cheia de revistas para colorir, alguns livros em uma pequena estante. Era um quarto levemente parecido com o que eu tive, exceto que eu acabei tirando todo o rosa do meu. Meu cabelo vermelho rejeitava rosa.

Coloquei-a na cama e estava saindo quando um desenho em especial me fez parar.

Em destaque, bem no centro da mesa, havia o desenho de uma garotinha, na água, nadando ao lado de uma sereia. É claro, não era perfeito, mas realmente bom para uma criança do quê? Seis anos? O que me fez parar, contudo, foi a legenda. Em cima da criança havia o nome Emma Sophie e da sereia, bem, havia o meu. Ou pelo menos a fusão do meu com o da Ariel. Liriel.

Sorri instintivamente. E percebi algo que me deixou um pouco apavorada. Eu não me importaria nem um pouco de passar meu tempo com ela.

Deixando a porta aberta, guiei Harry de volta à sala, onde Marlene – com uma expressão de ódio – segurava duas vassouras e a sacola.

_Eu não sei se posso ajudar, senhorita Evans. Eu tenho dever de casa.

Estreitei meus olhos para a careta inocente que Harry exibia.

Ele usava jeans e uma camiseta cinza, surrada. Estava descalço também e volta e meia coçava a cicatriz em forma de raio que havia em sua testa.

_Sinto muito, senhor Potter, mas o senhor ajudou a bagunçar?

Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, então tomei aquilo como um sim.

_Então tem que ajudar a arrumar. Vai ser divertido – prometi.

Pude sentir Marlene revirar os olhos de onde estava. Ela veio até nós, entregando-me uma das vassouras e a sacola para Harry.

_Sim, porque limpar é muito divertido – ela ironizou – nós podemos colocá-la dentro do saco, o que acha, Harry? A propósito, eu sou Marlene.

Harry deu um sorriso tímido – já estava me acostumando a vê-lo – e não respondeu à pergunta de Lene. Revirei meus olhos, indo ligar o rádio.

_Ainda estou considerando.

A resposta dele fez Marlene rir muito enquanto eu me limitava a tentar não sorrir. Harry era fofo demais para um garoto que convivia com Black e Potter.

Após sintonizar numa estação com músicas que pareciam promissoras, começamos a organizar aquele lugar. Instruí Harry a colocar toda a roupa naquele saco, pois eu o jogaria na lavanderia em seguida. Ele ficava muito bonitinho enquanto trabalhava, o nariz enrugada, a expressão de desagrado em evidência.

Marlene, por outro lado, parou de reclamar assim que músicas do ABBA começaram a tocar. Em um momento, nós acabamos uma ao lado da outra, cantando Mamma Mia junto com a estação.

Mamma Mia, here I go again

Nós paramos quando ouvimos Harry rir. E ele ficava ainda mais bonito quando o fazia. Nada de sorrisos tímidos, mas uma gargalhada divertida. Os olhos brilhavam, covinhas apareciam. Perguntei-me como ele seria de verdade, quando já era íntimo de outra pessoa, como ele agia. Porque, honestamente, esse Harry não combinava muito com aquele pintado pela conversa alheia que eu escutei. Ele não parecia ser capaz de pregar uma peça.

Quando a sala ficou o mais limpa possível – eu quase obriguei Marlene a me ajudar a esfregar o chão, mas ela me fuzilou com um olhar – e estarmos todos jogados no sofá, perguntei se alguém queria um chocolate quente. Foi assim que eu e Harry acabamos na cozinha, Marlene sendo enviada ao mercado para buscar chantilly e chocolate.

Eu só me perguntava quando Remus voltaria. Não tinha a menor vontade de encontrar Sirius, muito menos James. Eu dispensava esse encontro com toda a certeza.

Harry, surpreendentemente, passou a conversar abertamente comigo. Aquele menino era um mistério. Enquanto ele me explicava sobre como ele quase ganhara uma batalha pela sua vida – contra zumbis muito velozes – eu pegava panela, talheres e canecas. Iria apresentar a ele a melhor bebida do mundo. Porque, sim, ele nunca havia tomado um chocolate quente decente. Apenas aquele negócio aguado que a padaria servia.

_Então o padrinho apareceu. E ele parecia um zumbi de verdade, então falei pro papai que ele deveria ficar igual. Eu e Rony lutamos bravamente, mas eles nos pegaram. Não dá pra lutar contra vampiros rápidos.

Assenti, um pouco maravilhada. Eu havia descoberto que Sirius era padrinho de Harry – Potter realmente não tem nenhum juízo – e que seu melhor amigo era Ronald Weasley, filho de Arthur e Molly. Eu me lembrava do casal. Eles eram mais velhos e estavam noivos quando fui embora para Londres. Eu gostava de dizer que éramos aparentados em algum grau distante. Molly sempre tinha sido gentil e maternal. Muito maternal com seus sete filhos. Essa informação me fez engasgar com meu chocolate quente. Sim, nós já o estávamos bebendo, mas Lene havia escapado, com uma cara de contentamento, dizendo que estava planejando uma surpresa. Eu só conseguia pensar, pobre Black. Pobre, eu pensei com ironia. Nem um pouco de compaixão da minha parte.

Harry, como orgulhosamente percebi, parecia estar adorando meu chocolate. Ele me confessou que James não era muito bom na cozinha e quem normalmente cozinhava era Remus. No entanto, Potter parecia se sair muito bem com sobremesas. E Sirius com bebidas, acrescentei mentalmente.

Eu pensei em colocar Harry na frente da TV, um canal infantil ligado, mas o garoto tinha outros planos. Ele correu até seu quarto e pegou uma caixa azul, decorada com personagens do cinema. Virou-a, espalhando alguns brinquedos e uns papéis, eu acho. Depois vi que eram jogos. Nós começamos com Monopoly. Depois veio um de tentar adivinhar qual personagem você era. Por último, um de mistério, o mais interessante.

Harry não falava muito. Ele e Emma eram praticamente opostos nesse quesito. No entanto, se prestasse atenção, você poderia aprender muito sobre ele apenas com as poucas informações que ele dava. E ele era um rapaz determinado, como eu pude constatar. Isso aconteceu um pouco antes de Emma acordar, eu estava prestes a descobrir o assassino, mas Harry parecia incrivelmente distante.

_Você... Você e Marlene são amigas?

A pergunta me deixou um pouco surpresa, mas o rubor em suas bochechas denunciou sua intenção. Ah, isso era tão bonitinho. Ele parecia ainda mais sem jeito ali, tentando me perguntar sobre uma primeira paixão.

_Sim. Assim como seu pai e seus tios.

Ele assentiu.

_Vocês moram juntas também?

Acenei com a cabeça, confirmando a resposta para sua pergunta. Ele voltou a coçar sua testa, passando a mão pelo cabelo logo em seguida. Uma mania típica do Potter.

_Ela... Bem, ela não tem namorado, certo?

Meu Deus. Aquele menino poderia realmente ser uma peste, mas naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era colocá-lo debaixo do braço e levá-lo comigo. Eu já havia trabalhado com crianças e até mesmo Emma era uma fofura, mas, ali, Harry acabou fisgando meu coração.

_Não. Ela é uma mulher solteira.

A postura de Harry mudou. Ele pareceu ficar bem mais alegre com minha última informação e um tom de seriedade se instalou em suas palavras.

_Ela é muito bonita. Eu terei que lutar por ela, provavelmente. Eu sei que o padrinho logo vai ficar de olho nela.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa. Mas Harry não me olhava, ele parecia se concentrar no jogo agora. Aquilo me atentou para o fato de que ele conhecia bem os adultos daquela casa.

_Como você sabe?

_O padrinho Sirius não deixa de correr atrás de nenhuma mulher bonita. Mas não atrás de você. Papai iria matar ele se isso acontecesse. Bem como... Como Scar matou o Mufasa. Ou com um sabre de luz... Não, papai prefere ser o Han Solo, então ele usaria uma arma.

Antes que eu pudesse digerir aquelas palavras ou perguntar qualquer coisa, um barulho de passos me fez levantar a cabeça. Emma estava descendo a escada bem veloz, o cabelo estando uma bagunça, os pés descalços. Ela esfregava seus olhos enquanto isso.

_Liriel! Você tinha que ter me acordado! Eu não acredito que você está aqui! A gente tem que brincar! Aposto que o Harry fez você fazer todas as coisas chatas dele.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele, mas Harry apenas fez uma careta.

Eu sorri enquanto a sentia me abraçar. Ela cheirava à lavanda.

_Eu e Harry nos divertimos bastante, não é, parceiro?

Isso o fez sorrir.

_Foi bem legal – o rubor estava ali de novo. Era adorável.

Eu acabei proibindo as duas crianças de ingerirem frituras, refrigerantes e doces. Fiz chocolate quente para Sophie, peguei o suco da geladeira que não estava estragado e preparei dois lanches – naturais – para eles. Eles estavam acabando de comer quando ouvimos a porta da frente sendo aberta. Esperei por um encontro inevitável com James, mas não fora ele quem surgira ali. Eliza Potter e Minerva Macgonagal me encaravam com evidente espanto.

_Lily, querida. Como vai?

Eu ri. Era óbvio que Eliza queria perguntar o que eu fazia ali, mas era educada demais para iniciar uma conversa assim.

_Remus me fez ficar aqui, ele disse que tinha assuntos urgentes a resolver – sorri para a outra mulher – é um prazer revê-la, professora.

Minerva Macgonagal era uma mulher e tanto. Ela sempre fora muito elegante e bela e os anos não lhe fizeram mal. Ela ainda passava a imagem de austeridade, mas havia gentileza em seus olhos azuis.

_Por favor, Lily, eu não sou mais sua professora.

Sorri, embora soubesse que não conseguiria chamá-la de outra forma. Alguns hábitos eram difíceis de morrer.

_Eu juro que não fiz nada dessa vez.

_Não foi ele, professora. Foi o Malfoy.

Macgonagal levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela parecia prestes a passar uma bronca.

_Eu não estou aqui para brigar com você, Harry. E Sophie, por favor, querida, pare de colocar o nome do Malfoy em tudo – ela se virou para mim – Potter e Black ensinaram-na sobre o que deve dizer.

Assenti, falhando em não sorrir. Era bonitinho.

Jesus, quantas vezes eu não usei adjetivos para descrever esses dois? Eu não podia me aproximar deles tanto assim. Isso só me machucaria no final.

_Assuntos urgentes? – o tom de Eliza me fez perceber que ela deveria saber qual era o problema – Sophie, pare de tentar lambuzar seu irmão e coma o sanduíche.

_Foi o que ele disse.

Eliza sorriu para mim.

_Obrigada por ficar com eles, Lily. Eu sei que não são nem um pouco fáceis – ela ignorou os protestos – agora, vá se arrumar para a festa da sua irmã. Eu assumo daqui.

A palavra "festa" me fez murchar consideravelmente. Será que as crianças não precisavam de uma babá para a noite? Eles provavelmente iriam para o salão também.

_Venha, eu te acompanho até o portão.

Concordei, acenando um adeus para as crianças.

_A gente se vê de noite, Lily! Eu vou sentar na sua mesa! – os olhos de Emma brilharam - posso, não é? Vai ser tão legal.

Eu acabei sorrindo com seu entusiasmo, parando minha caminhada rumo à porta.

_Nós podemos colocar Marlene na sua mesa e você fica na minha, que tal?

Pisquei em sua direção, mas também na de Harry. No final da minha frase, ele chegou a engasgar com seu suco.

_Vai ser demais!

Ela se levantou, ficando em pé na cadeira, fazendo o que deveria ser uma dança da felicidade. Minerva correu até lá.

_Nós temos que nos encontrar um dia, Lily.

_Eu gostaria muito – e era verdade.

_Bom. Emma Sophie, desça já daí!

Eu estava sorrindo quando cheguei à frente da casa. Eliza me esperava com um sorriso, enquanto afagava um cachorro que não me era desconhecido.

_Jabba!

Oh, meu Deus. Era o cachorro do Potter. Que sorte. Eu, pelo menos, apreciava a ironia disso.

O cão, ao meu ouvir, latiu bem alto, correndo em minha direção. Tentei me esquivar, mas no minuto seguinte, me vi caída no chão com um quase cavalo em cima de mim. Ele lambeu todo o meu rosto – isso foi nojento – enquanto tentava tirá-lo de cima.

_Bom garoto, Jabba. Eu senti saudades.

Esfreguei no ponto bem atrás de suas orelhas, observando-o com a língua de fora, parecendo muito bem consigo mesmo.

_Não sabia que...

_Bem, eu também não. Jabba tem sido um bom amigo, melhor do que eu mereço, não é, amigão?

Ele latiu novamente.

Eliza me estendeu uma mão, puxando-me para cima. Foi quando notei suas roupas. Ela usava algo muito casual e chinelos. Eu nunca a tinha visto de chinelos.

Talvez lendo meu pensamento – ou meu olhar de choque – ela se explicou. Iria viajar para a Veneza.

_Vai ser minha septuagésima lua-de-mel. Nós vamos voltar à Veneza, sabe? A última vez foi inesquecível.

Ela podia não ser minha mãe, mas era um pouco estranho ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

_Oh, Lily, desfaça essa cara, está parecendo James. Eu quis dizer que a comida lá é maravilhosa – eu teria acreditado se não fosse a piscadela no final.

_Eu não...

Nós já estávamos no portão. E eu me perguntei, assim, onde Marlene poderia estar.

_Lily, posso te pedir uma coisa?

O humor havia abandonado a voz dela. Sua postura tinha se endireitado, seus olhos eram perspicazes nos meus.

_Sim.

Senti sua mão segurar a minha em um aperto familiar e agradável.

_Você sabe que eu a considero muito, não é? Todos esses dias em que você foi na minha casa, comer meu famoso bolo de cenoura, como nos velhos tempos, me fez perceber que você nunca deixou de estar no meu coração.

Mordi meu lábio, minha mão começou a tremer.

_Então, espero que você não me ache intrometida, nem nada, mas, Lily, busque ser feliz, por favor? Não deixe que um sentimento de culpa ou raiva faça com que você fuja da felicidade. Você merece o melhor. E eu sei quem é o melhor para você.

Não... Não havia chance dela...

_Bem, não é porque ele é meu filho, mas, vamos lá, James é um pedaço de mau caminho. Igual ao pai, um pecado, uma tentação. Só não resista, certo? Agora venha me dar um abraço e não se esqueça de me visitar quarta-feira. Estarei esperando pelos detalhes sórdidos.

Assenti por que... O que mais eu poderia fazer?

As palavras dela realmente me pesaram algum tempo mais tarde, na hora do meu banho.

Eu não estava me impedindo de ser feliz. Ficar com James não significava que era o certo para mim. Ele nem queria ficar... Bom, ele quase me beijou, mas ainda havia sua namorada mais que perfeita Fleur. Ela era loira, alta, de corpo escultural e falava francês. Não tinha como lutar contra isso.

A noite seria uma catástrofe, mas pelo menos eu me divertiria com o que Marlene havia preparado.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meu Deus, que vergonha! Gente, desculpem por não ter postado semana passada, mas acabou que foi meu último vestibular, então nem tive tempo. Depois me deu o maior trabalho para escrever esse capítulo.**

**Então, qual será a surpresa do Sirius? E o "conselho" de Eliza, quem seguiria? lol kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**O que acham que vai rolar nessa festa de noivado? Eu provavelmente não postarei outro até quinta, então, feliz natal, pessoal! Nada de comer muito e passar mal, okay? ;)**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês que vêm acompanhando a fanfic e, em especial, àqueles que deixam seus comentários. Muito obrigada mesmo. *-* Vamos aos reviews, então:**

_**Maga do 4: **__kkkkkkkkkkk Bem, você pensou certo! Quanto será que a Lily tinha bebido? E o James? Se bem que, vamos combinar, seria impossível não beijá-lo depois das coisas doces que ele disse sobre ela, certo? Demorei, eu sei, mas ta aí. Pouco James nesse, mas muito James no próximo ;) Beeejs*_

_**Ly Anne Black: **__De boas, sei como é. A gente se esquece às vezes da vida real... :/ kkkkkkkkkk Fico feliz por isso, to tentando caprichar nela! Nunca vi essa série, é boa? Férias, né? Queria ver uns seriados bacanas... Então, eu sabia que você iria querer ver Poseidon! Kkkkk Quem não quer, não é mesmo? Sim, sempre vi fanfics em que o Remus é todo bonzinho e tals, mas eu cá entre nós, ele pode até ter uma superfície de bom moço, mas ele é um lobo... ^^ ;) Eu adorei escrever o amasso da Lily e do James! Tudo de bom! Kkkkkk Você sabe? Você tem um ponto aí, ninguém ta comprometido pra vida inteira na adolescência e a Emme pisou um pouco na bola mesmo. Nunca percebeu o que a ruiva sentia? Hmmm... Será que ele sabe? Essa resposta não demorará a vir ;D kkkkkkkkkk Eu espero que as pessoas não façam isso mesmo, digo, ir lambendo o dedo de qualquer um. E a Lily, definitivamente, não é desse tipo. Acorda, James! MeuDeus, você tem algum sexto sentido, como você sabe que eu to querendo levar todos eles pra lá mesmo? Eu juro que fiquei com medo quando li isso. Fiquei mesmo. Pobre James, na cena das duas cantando, deve ter alagado a mesa de baba... Então... Será que eu vou mostrar Sirius e Lene se pegando? Mas é lógico! Kkkkkkkk Dá-lhe, Poseidon! Snape eu acho que não, mas acabei pensando em algo para o Regulus devido ao que você me disse. Bem, sim, é por sua causa que vou colocá-lo na história. Ele não vai ter uma participação muito grande, mas ainda assim... Bem, no meu tempo era assim também, nada de Jilly ou Girry (morri de rir). Beeeeem, fico feliz que esteja gostando, gata. E deste, o que achou? Pouco James, mas o próximo compensa ;) Beeejs_

_**Ritha P.W.B.Z.M Potter: **__Fico feliz pore star gostando! Cap. Novo quentinho, saído do forno agora ;) Oooh, google tradutor? Uma benção :D Beeejs_

_**LuaM: **__*-* Aaaah, isso me deixa tão feliz! Que bom que está gostando! :D Então, a Dorcas sabe, mas o Remus não. É uma surpresa para ele. Então, a Dorcas não quer manter um relacionamento à distância... Fazeroq? Quem perde é ela, é o que eu penso, e quem ganha é... Bom, a Tonks kkkkkkkkk Muito obrigada pelo comentário, nega! Beeeejs*_

_**CaarolGregol: **__Então, surpresas! Hmmm... Tenha dúvidas, Lily acha que ele não percebeu, mas... Então, meu James é um rapaz apaixonado... Tão fofo! Queria pegar no colo e cuidar... (Sonho muito, eu sei). Kkkkkkkkk Sirius e Lene são meu escape. E as crianças também. Sim, sim, eu concordo inteiramente. Emme não ter percebido os sentimentos da Lily é algo que mostra um pouco sobre como a amizade era mais centrada na loira, certo? MeuDeus, isso é o que vai acontecer. Lily vai nadar na culpa, já estamos prevendo kkkkkkkkk Hmmm... Talvez James tenha seguido seu conselho e terminado com a Fleur, ficaadica ;) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Imagino a cara de horror de James nesse momento, quase molestado sexualmente pelo melhor amigo... Desculpe a demora, nega, estou perdoada? Prometo que tento atualizar até sexta (e como terei muuuito tempo livre, é o que provavelmente vai acontecer). Será que foi o Sirius? Só se fosse algum plano... Beejs, gata*_

_**Camila Black: **__kkkkkkkk Sigam o conselho da Camila, Lily e James, se agarrem logo. É um bom conselho... Vou usá-lo, não se preocupe ;) Sim, fico feliz por você estar viciada. Desculpe, mas eu fico kkkkkkk Beeejs, gata*_

_**Clara Casali: **__E se ela cantasse com eles? Vou pensar nisso com carinho, prometo... Lily realmente deveria mostrar mais do seu talento e estou pensando nisso. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Bem, parece, não é? Eu pensei nisso, mas achei que seria muita complicação, então, bom, ele está, no começo, mas como você viu, acabou mudando seu foco. Realmente, Emme já morreu, será que dá pra enterrar o passado? Sim, entendo seu ponto de vista. Não há mocinhos e vilões aqui... Ela apareceu, Eliza apareceu! E você tem razão, ela é uma peça importante sim. Imagine, nem um pouco :D Obg pelo coments. Beeejs, gata*_

_**LaahB: **__Sim, você já é de casa. Já pode abrir a geladeira ;) Você preferiria que ninguém soubesse, certo? Bem, vou confessar, eu ia fazer pov do James mais tarde, mas seu pedido amoleceu meu coração... :D Beeejs, nega*_

_**Karinne: **__Isso me deixa feliz kkkkkkk Com certeza! Narrativa do James é a melhor! :D Eu vou chutar que o seu capítulo favorito será 14. Ele será especial... *-* Beeejs*_

_**Ada: **__Quem era apaixonado pela Emme? É que parece que cortou aqui no review... Sim, concordo, James, aja logo. E ele vai ;) Que bom que gostou *-* Beeejs*_

_**MBlack: **__POV dele é tudo de mais, né? Bem, agora que você falou... Eu não tinha pensado nisso sabe? Sobre eles perderem as duas filhas. Isso me torna ainda mais cruel? MUAHAHAHA kkkkkkkkk Sim, sim, eu acabo me identificando também com a Lily, embora também não culpe a Emme por tudo, sabe? Esse foi o maior problema da loira, eu penso, não perceber como Lily se sentia... Mancada pura. Espero que ele tenha percebido, porque foi muito óbvio. E melhor, faça alguma coisa! kkkkkkkkkkk Não se preocupe, nega. Beeejs*_

_**Liz Paz: **__Oh, *-*, obrigada! Isso me deixa muitíssimo feliz! :D Beeejs*_

_**Sra. Black: **__Bem, eu acho muito importante responder aos reviews recebidos. Muito. Eu sei, os marotos são demais mesmo! Eu realmente admiro a amizade deles. Então, eu normalmente não excluo o Peter (é que to desenvolvendo outras histórias na qual ele está presente), mas realmente não havia espaço pra ele aqui. E eu nunca o escrevo como um cara ruim, sem coração, afinal, qual seria o ponto da traição se ele já fosse um cara mau? Não seria traição, certo? Mas, deixa pralá, odeio falar da morte do James e da Lily. Sou sensível nesse ponto :/ Sim, Lene e Lily são uma amizade muito forte também... E aí, você entendeu o que aconteceu pra Emme morrer. Ela bateu o carro. Qualquer dúvida, pode me perguntar. Não se sinta assim, eu tinha receio de deixar as coisas confusas, então... Sim, a irmã da Emme morreu, eu não tinha mencionado isso antes, não. Demorei, né? Sinto muito, mas, me perdoa? *-* kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Não teve Lily/James nesse, mas terá muito no próximo. Aguarde. Seu desejo é uma ordem, sinto pegação chegando ;) Beeejs*_

_**Marina: **__Jesus, férias são demais! Tudo o que nós necessitávamos, certo? *-* Oooount, eu amo escrever momentos James e Harry, me acabo aqui. Sim, muita vergonha, mas, pense pelo lado positivo, talvez isso acabe ajudando a Lily... ;) beeejs*_

_**Srta. Rosadas: **__Sim, foi uma junção de momentos tensos e o modo como James falou dela... Impossível resistir! *-*Bem, sim, o "se" é terrível. Principalmente quando envolver perdas... Eu não resisto a um James fofo! Ele é tudo de bom! Não neste, mas fique de olho no 14. Ele poderá ser seu capítulo favorito ;) Nada é demais em um comentário (só xingamentos), então, obrigada por deixar seu review :D Você acha? Eu acho meu sobrenome meio estranho pra ser sincera, que meu pai não me ouça kkkkkkkkk Beeejs, gata* _


End file.
